The Cascade Tear
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Poor little Yugi feels alone when everyone else has found the love of their life and Misty has to solve a mystery to break a 5,000 year old curse on her family. Could the Pharaoh have something to do with it? Pokemon and Yugioh crossover. Please R&R!
1. Chp1 Lonely Hearts

The Cascade Tear

By Z Star The Hidden Dragon

Anime: Yugioh and Pokemon 

Genre: Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure/Mystery/Fantasy

Type: Crossover

Summary: With all his friends in love and dating, poor Yugi feels like he is missing out on something. Meanwhile Misty has to solve a mystery with help from Ash and co. and does the Yugioh gang have anything to do with it? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Pokemon, even though I'd like to! All I own in this story is the plot and my own characters! Like Ella here.

Ella: Are you going start the fic yet?

Z Star: Yes, but one more thing. I spent a lot of time thinking and rewriting this fic, so please be nice when you review PLEASE! And no FLAMES! Don't like my story don't read it! But I hope you enjoy it!

Ella: So here it is. Let the story begin…

Chapter One: Lonely Hearts 

Yugi Moto was sitting in the dark, at the Cineplex in a world of his own. He tried watching Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon with his friends, but no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, Yugi couldn't enjoy it. You see he had other things on his mind…

**YUGI'S POV**

_Why do I feel so sad… I can't figure out why I'm having this feeling! What is causing this! _I thought. Do you know that feeling when you know something is bothering but you don't what it is? That's what I'm feeling. I would do anything to make this go away, to let my mind be distracted by anything. So I let my eyes wander to the first thing I saw…

"YYYAAAAAAWWWNN!"

Joey tried the old arm and yawn trick on Mai, but just received an angry glare from her.

"Don't be stupid!" Mai growled.

Joey pulled his arm back like he had been burned. I couldn't bear to look at the pain in his puppy dog eyes.

"If you wanted to put your arm around then just do it! I don't mind." The stoic blond said with a smile, folding her arms.

_Oh Baby! _

Joey did as Mai said and she put her hand on his chest. I couldn't help but smile at the couple. They had been together for so long, it was so sweet. They were such a perfect couple. But they weren't the only lovers here.

Sitting beside them was Serenity who was crying because Jade Fox had killed Mei's father. Duke was right beside her comforting her.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"I will be. It's just this part film makes me cry." Serenity sobbed.

Suddenly the girl felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, holding her gently.

"Does this help? " Duke asked with his trademark smirk.

"A little, hee, hee." Serenity giggled. She snuggled up to Duke and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude. Aww how cute!

"STOP HITTING ON MY SISTER" Joey screamed shaking his fist at Duke, but surprisingly Duke looked calm but I'm sure he was trying hard to not to show his fear of the angry older brother.

"OI! No yelling in the cinema! Or I'll kick you out! And don't use that 'I came 2nd in duellist kingdom!' excuse! I've warned you several times Wheeler!" The Cinema manager screamed, shining his beaming torch at me and everyone else, blinding us all.

"Sorry Mr. Yamaguchi!"

Ah Joey, you always knew how to make me laugh. This was like a scene from a soppy comedy romance film. You know, you'd think Tristan would have stepped in and stopped Serenity and Duke flirting. No, because he was already with Téa.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed from seeing a man being stabbed in the forehead with a chakram, (A.N: Ouch! That must hurt!) She quickly grabbed Tristan around his waist; the poor girl was temporarily traumatized.

_Oh Baby! _

"Don't be scared Téa! I'll protect you!" He said puffing out his chest." Tristan's attempt to sound tuff brought Téa out of her shock.

"My Hero." Téa said sarcastically and kissed him on the cheek. "But next time cut the macho act."

"Hey!" Tristan yelped, while Téa giggled helplessly. Tristan tried to pretend he was mad, but the smile on his face wouldn't let him.

I guess this scene was kind of like the ones in those romance movies. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy, girl and boy like each other. But they find it hard to tell each other their until some disaster occurs and the boy saves the girl, or the other way around. I guess that's what happened to my friends. I wish it did for me, instead of feeling like the seventh wheel all the time. It's not that I'm jealous of everyone, I'm really happy for them. But, I can't help but feel left out… Like I'm missing out on something…

**IN PALLET TOWN**

The night before, Yugi wasn't the only one feeling down. A pretty redheaded girl was sitting alone on a bench, outside in the cold in front of a house, in the wet rain. She was holding a crusty, ancient book and a piece of paper with an envelope.

"Hey Misty! What ya reading?"

Misty looked up to see Ash, the talented Pokemon Master and her oldest friend. He took a seat next to Misty.

"A letter from my parents." Misty said. She hung her head and sighed.

"Why so Gloom? Gloom! Get it? Gloom is a Pokemon and is another word for sad! Ha!" Ash laughed.

Ash's 'attempt' to make a joke was vain, because Misty was still sad. She sighed again.

"Ugh… Sorry, maybe I should leave you alone…"

Just as Ash was about to leave, but felt Misty's tight grip on his wrist.

"Wait, please! Don't go. I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling myself. I didn't mean to snub you Ash." Misty apologized, letting go of the boy.

"That's Ok, you can make it up to me by telling me what's wrong." Ash said, sitting back in his place with a curious look spread on his face.

"Well Ok…" Misty hesitated before she began. "You see it all happened 5,000 years ago…"

"Is this going to take long? I'm not a psychiatrist that has to listen to you prattle on…" Ash interrupted without thinking about what was coming out of his mouth.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT'S BOTHERING ME!" Misty then starts to cry a little and Ash realized what he had said.

"Sorry! Sorry! I get bored easily. Go ahead." Exclaimed Ash, not wanting to console a crying woman.

Misty sighed, taking in as many deep breaths as she could, while Ash patted her on the shoulder to calm her down. Misty was finally ready to tell her family's legacy.

"Ok, ok… it started out in ancient Egypt 5,000 years ago when my great, great, great, great, great Grandmother found something special in the desert…"

End of Chapter One 

Z Star: Well what do you think? Did you like? Where they're any mistakes? Tell me.

_Joey: Poor Yugi. If only we knew how depressed he was… _

_Z Star: Don't worry Joey, there is a happy ending to this tale. _

_Joey: Oh! Tell us what happens! Please!_

_Z Star: But that would ruin the end for the readers! _

_Joey: (With really big puppy dog eyes) PLEASE! _

_Z Star: …Well… Ok, I'll whisper to you what happens when we get nearer to the end. _

_Yugi: Tell me to! _

_Z Star: Sorry Yugi, but if I told you what was gonna happen it would ruin the surprise. _

_Yugi: What surprise? _

_Z Star: I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic, readers and remember… NO FLAMES. Thanks for reading. Oh, yeah sorry this chapter was short, but the next one will be longer. _

_Hopefully…_

_Yugi: WHAT SURPRISE? IS ANYONE EVER GOING TO TELL ME WHAT'S GONNA _

_HAPPEN? ANYBODY? Z STAR? JOEY? AWW HERE IT GOES! (Runs off somewhere _

_Randomly.) _

_A.N: I do not own that last line from Kenan and Kel. See ya!_


	2. Chp2 The Tale of The Cascade Tear Part1

Z Star: Hey everyone! I'm back with an extra long chapter. 

Ash: Aww! I can't read that long!

Ella: Ash, you're going to be listening to Misty in the fic any ways.

Ash: Oh yeah… you always have a solution to a problem. How could I live without you?

Ella: (Blushing) Aww Ash. (Ash and Ella kiss each other)

Z Star: ¬.¬ Ok that's enough romantic stuff, we'll get enough of that in this chapter. Ella would you please do the disclaimer?

Ella: Yes Authoress. Z Star does not own anything from Pokemon or Yugioh. Except for me

And Shinju and this plot!

Z Star: On with the fic…

Chapter Two: The Tale of The Cascade Tear: Part one (Like the Good Old Days) 

**5, 000 years ago…**

My great, great, great, great, great Grandmother Shinju (A.N: It means Pearl in Japanese) was a traveller, she was really interested in Egypt and loved water pokemon like me. She was known for her intelligence, my mother says I looked just like her, except her hair reached down to her lower back.

One day she was wandering the warm Egyptian desert with her pokemon companion Starmie.

"It's such a beautiful day, is it not Starmie?" Shinju said, turning to Starmie who replied by nodding.

"Huh? What's that?"

She had spotted something that stood out from the golden sand, something glistening.

"Could it be?"

Shinju ran and started digging up the sand and found something that was lost along time ago.

"I can't believe it! I thought my mother lost this along time ago!" Shinju chirped.

Wrapped around her hand was a thin silver chain that gleamed in the sun, hanging from it was a cerulean diamond, which was the same shape of a teardrop. It was ten times more beautiful than any ocean.

"What luck! Too bad I can't give to my mother though…" Shinju sighed, with her mother's face passing her mind while fingering with the necklace in her hand.

"I might as well keep this for myself, I don't have too many things from my parents. At least I can keep it safe for mama." So Shinju held her red hair back and clasped it on. But strangely the mysterious piece of jewelry started to glow, nearly blinding Shinju and Starmie.

_Ah! My eyes! Damn the sun's rays! Why do I have this strange sensation in the pit of my stomach? _

Starmie started muttering something in Pokemon, which was translated as,** "What is the matter Shinju? Do you feel sick?" **

Shinju unshielded her eyes and replied to her companion "No Starmie, I'm fine. It's just the sun…" But the water loving woman knew better, something bizarre was about to happen and Starmie could sense it from her master.

But before Starmie say something to her human companion Shinju had noticed a tall figure staggering across the desert.

_Who on earth could that be? _She thought.

"HELLO! Who's there!" She called out.

But the wandering stranger did not reply. All it did was sauntered feebly towards the water warrior to reveal a young, tall man with uncanny spiky tri-coloured hair and powerful, mysterious eyes which was locked on to Shinju's blue ones. He was incredibly handsome.

"Atemu?" Shinju gasped.

(A.N: Bet you didn't see that one coming did ya? )

"Shinju, I…uh!" Yami didn't have any more strength to stand and collapsed on to the woman in front of him.

"Oh my goodness! Come on Starmie we need to get him back to camp!" Shinju exclaimed.

"**Oh brother, I thought we got rid of _him_ back in china!" **Starmie thought as she rolled her eyes mentally.

(A.N: I know Starmie don't have eyes but I'm trying to bring out her personality here!)

So Shinju and Starmie went back to their large tent and took care of Yami, waiting for him to awaken. Shinju was sitting beside Yami, her gaze not leaving him.

"**I can't believe you helped that jerk!" **Starmie said in Pokemon. **"After all the nasty things he did to you when you were children!" **

"I know Starmie, as much as I'd like to have left him out there in the desert it wouldn't have been the right thing to do. Father always taught me to have a sense of compassion." Shinju said smiling at her Pokemon friend.

"**Your father was too kind for his own good…"**Starmie muttered. Shinju giggled at her Pokemon's comment. She had always been stoic yet light-hearted and caring; Starmie had taken care of Shinju since she was very young. Like a nurse but Starmie meant much more to her than that.

"Oh Starmie, behave yourself! Yami wasn't that bad…" She lied "Besides, I'll get back at him for teasing me when he gets up." Shinju said with a smirk.

"**That's my girl! Can I get some rest now?" **

"Of course Starmie." Shinju took out her poke ball ready for Starmie's retire.

"**Thanks and wake me up when the _pharaoh_ does. I want to give him a piece of my mind for force feeding me that month old fish food down my mouth!" **

"Do you even have a mouth?" Shinju asked.

"**Just because you can't see it doesn't mean I don't have one." **Starmie commented, which made Shinju sweat drop. **"Good night!" **

"Night Starmie." Starmie was now inside her poke ball, leaving Shinju with the sleeping figure that was Yami next to her. For no reason she started stroking Yami's soft spiky hair and admiring his virile features.

_Wait! WHAT AM I DOING! _

Shinju immediately took her hand away and was disgusted by her actions.

Why did I just do that? Why am I acting so strange around Yami? He's Yami for God's sake, the boy who tormented me when I was eight! I HATE Yami! But, he certainly doesn't look like the Yami I knew…

So deep in her thoughts Shinju did not notice the man who she was talking about had his eyes slightly open.

Is that Shinju? The Shinju from my child hood? The one I teased to get her attention? No… not my Shinju… if it is, she doesn't look like the Shinju I knew…

"S-Shinju?" He groaned; Yami tried to sit up, but also causing himself some pain. "Argh!"

"Lay down you silly pharaoh! You'll do more damage to yourself then you've done already." Shinju told him and helped him put his back on the ground.

"How are you feeling?" The feminist female asked.

"A little light headed and my whole body is aching, but besides that I'm fine." Yami said sarcastically with his winning smirk. "Where am I? And what happened?"

"Well, lets see, hmm I found wondering in the desert, nearly ready to die, you fell into my arms and I brought you back to my camp. Ring any bells?" Shinju told the pharaoh of Egypt with a smug grin.

"Ha, ha, ha. I see you still haven't lost our sense of humor." Yami mocked the female sitting by him.

Indeed, the girl he knew in his youth had not changed much. She was still witty; playful yet serious, overbearing and a strong willed feminist. But something also changed about her as well. Shinju was not a little girl anymore. She was a full-grown woman and she had matured into a very beautiful lady. Yami couldn't help but stare up at Shinju, admiring her lovely features.

_Wait! WHAT AM I DOING! _

The Pharaoh screamed in his head.

Was I just admiring Lady Shinju? NO! That's absurd! She's Shinju for Ra's sake! The girl who badgered me since my youth! 

"Yami, what were you doing out in the desert?" Shinju asked, interrupting the spiky haired man's thoughts.

"Me!" Yami asked gesturing at himself.

"Yeah, you! Who else would I be talking to? Stupid pharaoh." Shinju muttered rolling her eyes. If Yami weren't still shocked from his thoughts he would have made a come back.

"Well…" Yami couldn't tell Shinju what he was doing out in the sands of Egypt. Not if he didn't want to keep her safe. If he wanted to protect Shinju he what he had to do. He had to lie.

"I was exploring, I got tired of being trapped in the palace walls so I asked my father if I could go out and see the world. He gave me 40 days to see what the outside world was like." Yami explained. "But then I got lost and with no hope of getting home. I was about to die but then I'm here! All because of you I am alive." Yami finished with a grin.

But Shinju frowned; she wasn't going to believe anything the pharaoh said. Not without a reasonable explanation.

"You mean that your father let you out of the palace without any protection what so ever?" She questioned. "Leaving you vulnerable to being assassinated or captured?"

Yami knew he wasn't going to get away easily.

Damn! Why does this wretched woman have to be so nosy? He thought.

"Umm, no, no. I did have my guards accompany me but sadly they did not survive the harsh desert conditions." Yami said, lowering his head and his facial features turned melancholy. It was true the pharaoh's guards died but not by the hand of the Egyptian wasteland.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Shinju's expression had also turned sorrowful, with her head down ashamed for prying into the pharaoh's business.

"Don't be." The Yami replied; who's smile returned to his face. "It helps to talk about these things, that was what you told me ounce, as I recall."

Shinju laughed softly, looking up at Yami. It was great they could have these little chats without fighting, like when they were children. Even if it was just for a few minutes.

"But there's still one thing I don't get Atemu." Shinju said.

"What?"

"If you're out here then who is running Egypt?" Shinju asked.

"Oh… don't worry about that, my father and the high priest Seth is taking care of the country until I return." Yami explained once again.

"Oh."

"I see you still like to pry into other people's business." Chuckled Yami. Shinju gave the laughing pharaoh a deadly glare that would make most men tremble, except for Yami.

"And I see you're still as insensitive as ever." Shinju commented with a grin. Yami was still laughing until he realized what the redheaded woman just said.

"Hey!" He yelled glaring at his childhood rival, trying desperately to hide his smile.

"This is just like the good old days huh?" Shinju asked. Yami just beamed at Shinju thinking,

She still has that beautiful smile… just as it was when I first saw her… 

"Yes. Just like the good old days…" But then the pharaoh remembered something. He had to get away from here. From anyone who he cared about. "Shinju I have to go. I'm needed back in Egypt." He said. He couldn't bear to look at the disappointed look in Shinju's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Pharaoh, but I'm afraid we can't leave." She said.

"Why?"

"There's a sandstorm outside. It's too dangerous to venture out. We'll probably be here for days." Shinju informed Yami, sliding the tent open only a few centimeters. Huge amounts of sand poured in.

"Oh my Ra…" Was the only words Yami could utter.

"Besides you're not well enough to go out on your own Atemu. I am going to keep you here until your better, weather you like it or not." Shinju grinned evilly.

"Joy." Yami said flatly with a grin. "Oh Shinju?"

"What is it Atemu?"

"Please don't call me Atemu or Pharaoh. I'd rather you would call me Yami. That's what my friends call me." He smiled. This confused Shinju.

"You consider me a friend?" She asked.

"Yes. Or I'd like us to be friends, since we're gonna be stuck here together." Yami grinned cheekily. Shinju did the same with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Alright Yami. As you wish…"

As I always say it's good to keep your friends close… But your enemies closer…

End of Chapter Two

_Z Star: Well? How was that? _

_Joey: I thought it was ok… but it should have had me in it! _

_Z Star: -.- Joey what am I going to do with you?_

_Joey: Umm…_

_(Yugi enters the Authors office) _

_Yugi: Hi Star. _

_Z Star: Hello Yugi and no, your surprise doesn't happen in the next chapter either. _

_Yugi: D'oh! _

_Z Star: Please review if you liked this chapter and remember, DON'T flame if you don't like it! Just discontinue reading it! _

_Yugi: You have been warned! _

_Joey: Hey wait a minute! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WILL SHINJU AND YAMI GET OVER THEIR DIFFERNCES! WILL YAMI AND SHINJU BE ABLE TO STAND BEING IN THE SAME PLACE FOR ALONG TIME? WILL STARMIE BEAT UP YAMI? I'M SO CONFUSED! YUGI? Z STAR? AWW HERE WE GO! (Runs off to a random place)_


	3. Chp3 The Tale of The Cascade Tear Part2

Z Star: Hello again! I'm back with the next chapter!

Ash: -.- Oh jeez…

Z Star: What's the matter with you?

Ash: Well, none of the other characters are in this chapter! It's not fair!

Z Star: Oh quit pouting, you'll and the guys will be in the story soon! I promise.

Ash: You promise?

Z Star: Yes. Now would you please do the disclaimer?

Ash: … Ok… Z Star does not own anything, except this story and her own characters, they're the ones who aren't on the shows. Now, on with the FIC!

Z Star: Show time!

Chapter Three: The Tale of the Cascade Tear Part Two (Torture and Apologies) 

**5,000 YEARS AGO…**

It was only yesterday that Yami and Shinju saw each other again. It was early in the morning and Yami was laying awake, with Shinju asleep a metre away from him. His body had nearly recovered from the event in the desert and didn't feel any of his bruises.

The reason the spiky-haired Pharaoh was up so early was because of the actions of a certain redhead.

_I wonder why she saved me? After all the time we spent all of our childhood fighting each other? It doesn't make sense… _

Yami peered over to the sleeping Shinju, who seemed to be content in her sleep. He could hear her breathing slowly; he could imagine Shinju having the most peaceful dream ever. Just watching her made Yami's breath hitch.

_Oh Ra, there's that feeling again! Why is it when I look at Shinju, I mean actually 'look' her makes me jump? She's just Shinju... Maybe it's because she doesn't look the same anymore. I'll probably get used to the 'adult' Shinju after awhile…_

But Yami was wrong; he would not get used to it. He would find out why very soon. Shinju began stir from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbed the sand out of them and gave a huge yawn.

"Morning Yami." Shinju greeted, stretching her arms.

"Good Morning." The pharaoh replied. He watched the redheaded female get up and walk to her backpack. She reached into it, taking out a number of very large weird looking balls.

"What the heck are those?" Yami asked, gaping at the strange round objects. Shinju just smirked and started quietly laughing to herself.

"Don't you remember?" Yami shook his head, not understanding what she meant. "Ok then, I'll show you." So Shinju laid the balls on the ground and one by one, she twisted to small knob that opened the large ball and released some strange looking creatures you know as pokemon.

"**Hello Pharaoh!" **Starmie growled, along with six other pokemon, Goldeen, Horsea, Corsilla, Chinchou, Azulmarill and Golduck. If Starmie had a face you would see a creepy smile on her lips and an evil fire burning in her eyes, just like all the other pokemon had.

"O.O Why are they looking at me like that?" Yami asked nervously, suddenly remembering what pokemon were. He used to think they were just dumb pets who couldn't do anything without they're master telling them. How wrong he was and that was about to earn him a clobbering.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yami started to run as fast as his legs could carry him, with Shinju's pokemon chasing behind him.

(A.N: I kinda feel bad for torturing Yami, but hey, sometimes you have to torture the characters to get humor so Yami fans please don't flame me. If I insult anyone with my writing I don't mean too.)

"Shinju help!" Yami yelled.

"Hmm… let me think… no!" Shinju teased, with the same evil fire in her eyes her pokemon had.

"Awe come on! Not even I deserve this kind of punishment!" Yami huffed.

"Oh really, not even for calling me one of Annubis's little demons or making fun of my lisp when I was eight!" Shinju retorted, glaring at the Egyptian king.

"Your still not mad about that are you? I was a stupid little kid back then! I had no idea I hurt your feelings that bad!" Yami screamed as Goldduck nearly swiped him from behind. Shinju could see that Yami was in pain, by the way he held his aching ribs, by the way his eyes winced.

"Guys stop!" Shinju commanded her pokemon. "Don't chase him when he's in a feeble state."

"**But what about getting back at him!" **Starmie said.

"When he's in a fit state we'll punish him for what he did." Shinju said. "Now return to your Pokeballs!" The Pokemon did as they were told and returned to they're round shaped chambers.

"Thank you!" Panted Yami, who collapsed on the ground. His ribs were in immense pain right now. But it became far worse when he felt a foot pound on his chest. "ARGH!"

"There is still one thing you did that was unforgivable!" Shinju snarled.

"What? What did I do this time?"

"You said you would help my parents get their land back! But then you made an alliance with the very people who stole it!" Shinju screamed pressing her foot down harder on Yami.

"ARGH! What do you mean? I would never make an alliance with the Thief King Bakura! Everyone knows I despise him!"

"LIAR!" Shinju screamed again. "I may have heard how you and Bakura hate each other but I know you both wanted something from my parents! I don't know what it was but you would have done anything to get it!"

"Shinju please listen and stop being so stubborn!" Yami said, "Me and Bakura wouldn't have done anything to your parents! Not after the kindness they gave us!"

It was true; Shinju's parents helped Bakura get his village up and running again after being burned to a crisp for unknown circumstances. The Waterflowers also helped Yami's father get over his depression after his wife died of a possible illness or by murder by Bakura.

Bakura and Yami had blamed each other for their tragedies, thus explaining why the two had hated each other.

"I would have rather died then betray them!" Yami choked under Shinju's foot.

Shinju did want to believe what the Pharaoh said, but how could she? How could she ever

trust him again?

_I know he's guilty. Everyone knows Yami is guilty. But… the look in his eyes, tells me something else... maybe he isn't lying… _

"You speak the truth?" The redhead said glaring down at the Pharaoh.

"Yes!" Yami screamed. Shinju took her foot off the Pharaoh and sat on the ground next to him.

"Then if you didn't help Bakura steal my Father's land then who did?" She asked.

Yami, after gasping for breath he sat up and said, "The Thief King didn't steal your families land! He may be a cold hearted back stabber but he seems to love your family like you were his own."

"What!" Shinju gasped grabbing onto Yami's collar, choking him again.

"DEAR RA WOMAN! Are you trying to kill me? . "

"No, but it sounds like a nice idea!" The redheaded female smirked. "How do you know Bakura didn't take my land then?"

"He swore he would murder the man who framed him and made you turn against him." Yami said. It took Shinju a few moments to absorb all that information and said,

"So Bakura didn't betray my parents…"

"Yes."

"And you didn't either?"

"No." Shinju let go of Yami and said,

"I can't believe I was so blind!" Shinju said. "I've lost very dear friends because of my distrust!" Shinju lowered her head hiding her face not wanting Yami to see how she felt. She tried to hold back the tears trailing down her face. She was trying to hide her feelings, like she had always since her parents were taken away.

But Shinju felt a gentle hand on her chin slowly raising her head. Yami felt his heart break seeing her cry.

_She looks so beautiful, even when she's crying…_

"Oh Shinju…"

"Oh Yami please forgive me! I was so stupid to believe you or Bakura would betray my family! After everything you have done for us!" Whimpered Shinju. "I'm so ashamed of myself! I'm glad my parents aren't alive to see me like this!"

"Hey, hey, anyone would have believed all those lies in your position." Yami said calmly. "I heard about the fire. I didn't want to believe that your parents were dead, I couldn't imagine of you and your brother felt. I understand that you'd want to take your anger out on something, to stop you from mourning for your parents. Because I know what it's like losing a person."

Shinju blinked a few times confused by Yami's action.

Why is he being so nice? Especially after I just tortured him and accused him of villainy? 

"So there's nothing to forgive. Ok?"

"Ok Yami. But I'm still sorry about you know." Shinju laughed at the mention of what happened earlier.

"Oh yeah, well I kind of deserved that anyway." Yami chuckled. "Was I that mean when we were kids?"

"Yes!"

"Hey! You're supposed to sayno you weren't that mean andI was an ok guy!" Yami exclaimed hitting Shinju with his pillow. She started giggling and retaliated with immense force!

"Hey! Oh that's it! You're in for it now Pharaoh!"

So the Pharaoh Yami and Lady Shinju had a pillow fight that lasted a few hours.

_Maybe Yami's appearance isn't the only thing that has changed; maybe now we can be friends without getting into a fight. _Shinju thought as she smiled at Yami.

But soon they were going to think of each other as more then just _'friends'_, oh so much more…

End of Chapter Three

_Z Star: I hope that chapter wasn't too confusing for you, I tried to make this as simple as possible but I'll explain some things anyway. You see in the last chapter, Shinju was being nice to Yami to lead him into a sense of false security. Then she could get everything out of Yami when he least suspected it. Oh and Shinju's mother was an aristocrat and her father a general in China. I know Egypt and China probably knew nothing about each other's existence but hey this is partly a fantasy fic. _

_Joey: Damn right! And if there's anything else you don't understand then ask about it in a review and all shall be explained! But don't flame! _

_Yugi: YEAH! . (Glares in a cute way) _

_Z Star: AAAAWWWWWW! So cute! (Bear hugs Yugi) _

_Yugi: O.O Get her off me! Get her off me! _

_Joey: Um Ok Yug, just one minute! (Gets a pry bar) We'll have you out in an hour! _

_Yugi: O.O WHAT! Oh no! Yami help! _

_Z Star: Yami is still in the next chapter! And he won't be able to get out of it for a while!_

_Yugi: NO! WILL I EVER GET OUT OF THIS? WILL YAMI AND SHINJU GET OUT OF THEIR TENT PRISON? WHO DID TAKE SHINJU'S FAMILY LAND? JOEY! YAMI! ANYBODY! AWW HERE IT GOES! (Runs off dragging me with him)_


	4. Chp4 The Tale of The Cascade Tear Part 3

Z Star: Heeeelllooooo everybody! I'm back with the 4th chapter!

Ash: And this time it will be longer!

Ella and Misty: And juicier!

Brock: And more of the story's plot comes to the surface!

Ella, Misty, Ash and Z Star: O.O;

Brock: What? Don't I always sound smart!

Misty: 'Cough' Yeah when your not drooling at girls! Cough

Brock: (Sarcastically) Very funny, Misty, very funny.

Z Star: So who want's to do the disclaimer?

Misty: I'll do it. Z Star does not own Yugioh or Pokemon. All she owns is Shinju. 

Ella: And she created me too.

Z Star: So here's the new chapter, hope you _love _this chapter.

Chapter Four: The Tale of the Cascade Tear Part Three (Ocean Stranger) 

**5, 000 YEARS AGO…**

Shinju and Yami were still trapped in their prison that was Shinju's tent.

"I'm hungry." Yami said out of the blue.

"You've been saying that for the last hour." Shinju remarked rolling her eyes.. "And that was when we had breakfast!"

"I'm still hungry!" Yami moaned. "Can't I have a small snack? Please?"

"Atemu you know we need to save our rations, we don't know how long we're going to be in here." Shinju said, crossing her arms that made her seem the mature one of the two.

"Please!" Yami begged with the cutest puppy dog eyes look he could make.

Stop it! Stop looking at me with your incredibly cute eyes…did I say his eyes were CUTE? No I couldn't have, that's ridiculous! Shinju thought her cheeks flushed. Luckily Yami was to busy begging to notice.

"Oh all right Yami. But you can only have one, small thing Ok." Shinju said sternly as she could.

"YAY!" Yami got up and done a victory dance for some strange reason.

_He's so adorable… Argh! Why am I thinking these thoughts?_

A frustrated Shinju went and opened her rucksack and felt around to find some food.

_Maybe it's because you have some affection for the pharaoh… _

An unknown voice inside her had whispered, making her cheeks redden again.

_I do not! I do not like the Pharaoh that way! We only became proper friends yesterday! It's absurd! It's unbelievable!_ Shinju responded to her little voice inside.

_Maybe so… but don't tell me you didn't like it when the pharaoh touched your chin and made you look into his eyes…_ The voice voluptuously said.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know how I feel about Yami! So back off!_ Shinju screamed in her head.

_Oh I do and I know this as well. If you don't stop hiding your feelings all the time you're going to let anyone who cares about you walk right out of your life! Do you want take that chance!_ The voice said harshly.

But Shinju couldn't answer back to the spectre in her head. She felt something prickly running on her hand.  
"Huh?" She took her hand out of the rucksack with a scorpion crawling on it.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! B-BUG!" She screamed seeing the thing she feared the most.

It was an insect, but not just any insect, the most deadly of all the desert's creatures. The deadly scorpion hissed at the frightened Shinju, waving it's lethal tail in the air, as if it was taunting it's prey.Just as the black scorpion was going to sink it's deadly poison into Shinju, Yami grabbed the demon like creature carefully and threw it out of the tent into the swirling whirlwind of sand.

He turns around to see Shinju with tears down her face, much like yesterday. Yami put one arm round her shoulders and with the other he takes Shinju's hand to check if the scorpion had poisoned her.

"Did that thing hurt you?" Yami asked very concerned for the woman's welfare. Shinju shook her head, with her face in Yami's chest.

"No, I'm just in shock." She said hoarsely, breathing hard. "That scorpion brought back a bad memory…"

**""""FLASH BACK""""**

A seven-year-old Shinju was out in the forest happily running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, with her father, who was carrying an infant behind her.

"Shinju, don't run to far away from Ok? I don't want you getting lost!" Called Shinju's father.

"And I don't to loose my big sister!" The infant cooed.

"Yes Dad! And don't worry Hikaru, I'll be fine." Shinju replied. But like all children, Shinju didn't really listen to her father's words; she jest kept going and going. But unfortunately she did not look where she was going and fell.

"Woooaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Shinju had screamed all the way down into a dark, deep hole and landed on the bottom of the damp, black ditch. "Ouch!"

Shinju nursed her bruised behind, which broke her fall. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She looked at her surroundings, but could not see anything in front of her, due to the hole's darkness.

Before Shinju could figure out a way to get out of her situation she felt something moving all over her body. She looked down at herself to see insects and bugs of all sorts crawling over everywhere, making the eerie atmosphere. Shinju just sat there, she was too afraid to move any part of her body. There were shivers going down her spine, only her soft whimpering could be heard. Shinju knew there was only one thing she could do.

"Father! Help me! Father! Hikaru!" Shinju screamed as loud as she could for her Father and little brother.

Shinju felt a two strong hands grab her shoulders and lifted her out of the insect hellhole. The person who had rescued Shinju from her nightmare pulled her into an embrace.

"There, there, I know honey, I know." Shinju's father whispered comfortingly. Shinju was gasping for breath; she had never been this scared in her entire life.

Shinju could feel someone tugging on her shoulder; she turned her head to see her little baby brother giving a sympathetic look.

"Poor big sister." He said. "You okay now?"

Shinju pulled him in for a hug and said, "I will be Hikaru, I will be."

**""""END OF FLASHBACK""""**

"And you teased me about my phobia of birds." Yami joked; who still had his arms wrapped round Shinju.

"Well you're naturally scared of birds! What's your excuse for that?" Remarked Shinju, smirking, she to had one arm around the pharaoh's waist and with her free hand she was pulling on Yami's shirt. Her head was resting on Yami's chest.

"Hmm… good point…" Yami said. "That story reminded you of your family didn't it?"

"Yeah…"

For some reason Yami started stroking Shinju's hair comfortingly and leaned his head on Shinju's. He had to admit he did enjoy being this close to the Lady Waterflower.

_Now don't tell me you don't like this. _Shinju's inner voice spoke again, but this time Shinju ignored it. She was too caught up in Yami's embrace.

_Why am I acting like this? _Yami thought. _When Mana or any other girl is upset, I don't hug them to comfort them…I've never pulled any woman into an embrace, except my mother. Maybe I…No, no that's not it… _

_What is the matter with me! I do not act this! I am a Lady and ladies do not fall into the arms of a man willingly! _Thought Shinju.

She gently pushed Yami away and backed away from him. Shinju kept her eyes on the floor, to hide her blush and she didn't want to see the pharaoh's hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry pharaoh, I shouldn't have acted so impotent." Shinju said, bowing her head

"You shouldn't be sorry! Not for having feelings!" Yami said, putting his hands on the shoulders of the lady in front of him. "We all have them you know." Yami smiled, trying to look into Shinju's eyes, but she kept them on the ground. She could feel her cheeks turning scarlet, all because the Pharaoh was so close to her.

_Oh deity above! _(1)_ I'm blushing because of Yami! Yami for Pete's sake! _

"Yeah, I know…" Shinju replied. _Because they've been a curse for me since my parents died…_

"So no more tears now, Ok?" Yami said, releasing the woman from his embrace.

"Ok." Shinju replied, finally looking up at the king, with her lips curled into a smile. The pharaoh nodded and went to get a piece of bread, which he gobbled down in a minute.

(A.N: Oh no! He's going to end up like Ash or Joey if I'm not careful with my writing.

Ash & Joey: Hey!)

_Why does the pharaoh make me feel this way? The only time he has ever made me feel so happy is the first time I saw him and that was eight years ago…_

**""""FLASHBACK""""**

A nine-year-old Shinju was playing with her seven-year-old brother on a beautiful sandy beach, while their parents were trading goods with a couple of sailors.

"You can't catch me Shinju!" Screamed the dark haired boy, with a Pikachu following him.

"**Yeah! No female can catch us!" **cheered the Pikachu; luckily, Shinju couldn't understand him, if she did, she would give the cute yellow mouse the beating of his life.

(A.N: Back then, pokemon masters could only understand their own pokemon.)

"**Watch what you say Huo!" **Growled Starmie, making the Pikachu called Huo quiver with fear.

"That's what you think Hikaru!" Shinju called confidently, as she held up her blue sequinned dress, so she wouldn't trip over it. Unfortunately for Hikaru, Shinju had something up her sleeve.

"Onyx! Come out!" Shinju yelled and I know what you're thinking, it wasn't the pokemon Onix she summoned. A ten-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and tanned skin had jumped out in front of Hikaru, scaring the poor boy.

"Ah!" He jumped out of the way as Onyx was about to grab him.

"Onyx you traitor! You promised you'd help me beat Shinju at tag!" Hikaru exclaimed angrily, shaking his fists.

"**YEAH! I should electrocute your womanising butt off!" **The Pikachu growled, shaking his tiny fists as well.

"Change of plans! Shinju said if I helped her catch you, she's help me meet girls!" Onyx said dreamily, thinking about all the beautiful girls he would get to sweet talk.

_I hope I never start liking girls, blurgh! _Hikaru thought, with a disgusted look.

_Typical Onyx, when it comes to girls, he will do anything. So typical of men…_ Thought Shinju with a sly grin.

"Fine then! I'll humiliate you both! By beating you, I will prove one is better then two! Mwahahaha!" Hikaru laughed maniacally, running away from his sister and his eyeless friend.

"**Yeah! MWAHAHAHA!" **Laughed the crazy Pikachu Huo, following his master and best friend.

"After him!" Shinju cried, who ran after her brother along with Onyx. She, Starmie and Onyx ran after Pikachu Huo and Hikaru trying to grab his blue cape that was flapping behind him. They all ran as fast as lighting, (A.N: Well, maybe not as fast as lightning.) even though they were all tiring out quickly.

Meanwhile Hikaru and Shinju's parents and Onyx's father were discussing events. Onyx's father had been a friend to Hikaru and Shinju's father, after they helped him escape a mob of bandits.

"Madame Shui, Lord Rong, have you heard about the strange ships sailing near our boarders?" Onyx's Father said.

"Yes we have Akilah." The carmine haired woman known as Madame Shui said. "What confuses me about them, is that they've been seafaring here for days, but they have never visited our land."

"Do you think they would attack us?" Akilah asked, concerned for the people and Yu Yao's (2) well being.

"If they wanted to they would have come to our shores days ago." The mighty Lord Rong spoke. "Besides, if they even think about attacking us, our men and pokemon will surely defeat them!" The lord spoke confidently with his trustworthy Raichu right beside him.

"**Yes! Our motto is we win and find victory! Lose and we die a hundred deaths!" (3) **Said the confident Raichu, who seemed to be as frivolous as his son Pikachu Huo.

"Don't be so confident my husband. They are foreign men and we don't know much about them." Madame Shui informed Lord Rong, as she cooled herself with her finely decorated fan.

"You always have to spoil my fun don't you!" Lord Rong laughed along with his wife and Akilah. They're children had noticed their parents laughter and stopped their game, causing Onyx to crash into Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Onyx! Look out!" Shinju cried but it was too late.

"OWWW!" They both crash-landed on the sandy earth and poor Hikaru was trapped under the weight of his friend.

"Onyx get off me!" were Hikaru's muffled screams.

"Sorry Hikaru." Apologised Onyx, who was about to get off Hikaru until,

"**YOU'RE CRUSHING MY MASTER! THUNDERSHOCK!" **Huo Pikachu cried as powerful bolts of lightning came from his cheeks, but instead of protecting his master, he electrocuted him and Onyx.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed as they lit up like fireflies. They were both burnt like charcoal and were fuming, but not with just rage.

"WHY THE HELL DID HUO PIKACHU DO THAT!" Screamed Onyx, waving his arms about furiously.

"I don't know, maybe he thought you were attacking me?" Hikaru coughed and gave a confused look to his best friend. "Huo Pikachu how many times do I have to tell you not to use thunder shock on humans! . "

"Don't bother Hikaru, pokemon will do anything to protect their if they think they're under threat." Shinju said. "Right Starmie?"

"**Right" **The purple star, said, mentally smirking.

The master and pokemon smiled at one another, until Shinju spotted something out at sea, which was coming right for the docks.

"Mum! Dad! There's a strange ship on our border!" Shinju exclaimed.

"Huh!" Onyx and Hikaru looked in the direction their friend was staring at. Madame Shui, Lord Rong and Akilah heard the girls cry as well. Seeing the strange ship, the three pokemon snarled at the presence of the ship, they could feel the tension in the air.

"Sir! Should we be ready for attack?" One of Lord Rong's soldiers asked, awaiting the nobleman's answers.

"Wait till they reach the docks, then we'll see if they mean us any harm." Lord Rong ordered; the soldier quickly bowed and ran off to rally the men.

Meanwhile on the very vessel Akilah spoke of, there was one man who rose above all who the people on the foreign ship. He was known as the Pharaoh of Egypt, Pharaoh Akunaumhanon. But he isn't the person we are talking about. Beside him was a small boy, no older then the age of nine.

"Father, what's that?" The small boy asked, pointing out to the vast land ahead.

"That Atemu is China." Pharaoh Akunaumhanon said.

"Oh… What's China?" Atemu asked again.

Pharaoh Akunaumhanon chuckled at his son's curiosity.

"It's a country Atemu Yami, It's similar to Egypt." He explained.

"Really? Does it have vast deserts? Are there any camels there? Does it have pyramids? Why are we going there?"

Atemu's constant questions were stopped as Akunaumhanon covered the boy's mouth.

"You'll see Atemu, you'll see it very soon." He said smiling down at his son. But the young prince couldn't wait for 'very soon' he wanted to know now. But a smile soon came back.

_I wonder what it's like? Well, I'm about to find out soon. Well China, are you ready to meet Prince Atemu Yami? _

Yami thought with a smirk plastered on his face, as he leaned on the railing on the boat. But disturbing the peace was an old man on the hunt.

"COME BACK YOU LITTLE WHIPPER SNAPPER!" Screamed Shimon who was chasing a little girl, waving his arms rapidly trying to grab hold of the tanned girl.

"Prince Yami! Pharaoh Akunaumhanon! HELP!" The girl cried and instantly ran behind Atemu for protection.

"Shimon what is the meaning of this?" The pharaoh asked crossing his arms.

"You want to know what that little rugrat did!" Shimon said, shaking very angrily. "You know what Mana did!" He screamed directing it at the small girl (4). "She broke all my stone tablets, WHICH are irreplaceable!"

Atemu Yami snickered at the flustered high priest and looked over his shoulder.

"Nice one Mana you sure ticked him off." He whispered.

"But I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Yeah right."

"But it's true! I was minding my own business, went to get Shimon to help me with something and the ship moved and I knocked into Shimon prised stoned tablets." Mana explained to the two royal men, putting on her most innocent face.

"Shimon, Mana, can this wait till later we're about to reach land." The pharaoh said.

"Humph!" Mana and Shimon glared each other for a short moment and went back to their usual business.

"Ok you two, behave yourselves, I'm going to go find Mahado to see if he has any information in this new land."

Hearing the mention of a new land, Mana turned and to a brief minute to look at China.

"What's that?" She asked Yami.

"That's China Mana."

"Oh… but I don't see any plates?"

"It's not cutlery China, Mana."

"Oh… then what is it?"

Yami made a low growl and slapped his forehead.

_Sigh, kids! _

"It's country Mana." Yami said.

"O.O; A country?"

"Argh! Ask Mahado about it!"

Mana just shrugged, all this was very new to her and after all she was seven years old, she was completely innocent to the world. So she decided to just watch the serene view with her best friend.

"Speaking of master, where is he?" Mana asked.

"Last time I saw Mahado he was below deck." Yami said.

At the mention of his name, he could be heard screaming for the pharaoh.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh! PHARAOH!"

"I'm over here Mahado!" Pharaoh Akunaumhanon said. Mahado, the young children (Mana and Yami of course) and everyone else, had ran up to the Pharaoh to hear what Mahado had to say, it seemed he had bad news, for he was usually calm in any crisis. Except for today.

"I have bad news everyone!" He panted, his hands leaning on his knees.

"Yeah we kind of guessed that." Yami said cheekily, earning himself a stern glance from his father.

"What is it high priest Mahado?" The pharaoh asked.

"I've out something about China."

"And?"

"Well, it's been a known fact that the Chinese are very secure!"

"Yes Mahado and what is your point?" Asked the high priest Seth, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Well here's the bad news. If they see any foreign ships that cross their borders will be immediately destroyed." Mahado said.

"OoO" were the scared looks on people's faces. Even the pharaoh, his son, Mana and the high priests had that same expression.

"PANIC!" Screamed one of the sailors and pretty soon everyone was running around the deck like headless chickens, screaming their heads off.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Now everyone calm down!" The Pharaoh ordered; everyone immediately froze in their place looking up at their king. "Thank you, now I'm sure there is a way to let the people of China know we mean no harm."

"Sir, if I may, I have an idea that might just do that." The high priest Seth said.

"Go ahead Seth."

Other where Yami and Mana were standing, the dark magician girl couldn't help but stare idly at the high priest.

"Sigh Your cousin knows everything…" She said, making Yami want to throw up, he knew Mana had always developed crushes on older men, except for himself. Hey they did grow up together you know.

"Oh brother."

_Blrugh! Girls, I'll never understand them. Who would want to do all that kissing stuff anyway? _

But the young prince would soon think otherwise, when he would see her…

Back on China, Lord Rong was looking through his telescope.

"Do you see anything?" Madame Shui asked nervously.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No Shui, look I'll tell you if I spot anything, ok my love?"

"All right, all right." Madame Shui said, calming down a little.

"Now?"

"Wives." Mumbled Rong. Then suddenly he saw something very peculiar. "Oh by the deity above!"

"What is it! What is it?" Shui asked, roughly shaking her husband by his sleeves.

"The foreign ships. They're waving a flag… with the word peace on it!" Lord Rong said, still not believing what his eyes have seen.

"WHAT!" Madame Shui grabbed the telescope from her husband and looked through it. What he said was true. There were very dark coloured sailors, holding a white flag on top of the mast with the Chinese characters that meant peace.

(A.N: To look at the Chinese sign for peace here's the URL. http/chineseculture.)

"Doyou think it's a trick?" Akilah asked, full of nerves.

"…No. Anyone who holds up the Chinese flag for peace must be a friend." Lord Rong said.

"Yes. But how did they know our language though?" Madame Shui said.

Meanwhile Hikaru, Pikachu Huo, Stamie, Onyx and Shinju weren't exactly afraid of the ships. They found it quite exciting that there were new and strange visitors coming. Well, Hikaru, Pikachu Huo and Onyx were.

"Cool!" Hikaru said, jumping up and down. He always looked for the chance to make new friends and learn new things. Maybe they had pokemon as well. "I hope they have pokemon, then I could battle them!"

"**And I could meet the new Mrs. Pikachu Huo!" **Huo Pikachu said.

"Yeah and I could meet the exotic beauties they might have!" Onyx said drooling.

_Men. _Thought Shinju and Starmie making knowing glances at each other.

"Aren't you guys worried about that these foreign people might come to attack us!" Shinju said.

"No." All three of the males said. Shinju sweat dropped and gave a low growl at the three making them quiver, they knew better not to make Shinju mad.

"**Forget it Shinju, besides it's better they don't worry." **Starmie said.

"We're not worried because no one can defeat Dad's army. He's has the most powerful military at his side." Hikaru said. Like his father he was a bit over zealous too.

"I guess you're right Hikaru, I shouldn't be too worried, father has never lost a battle in his entire life." Shinju sighed, while her little brother gave her a small hug. "Thanks Hikaru." She said hugging her brother a hug.

"Ok can we stop the gross brotherly sisterly love thing now?" Onyx said earning him a few deadly glances. "What?"

"You had to ruin it didn't you?" Shinju said trying to hide her grin.

"I know how about we let Onyx join the group hug?" Hikaru suggested with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh, why not?" And so the siblings pulled their friend into an unwanted embrace.

"Hey NO! I don't wanna get coodies! AHHHH! No! Awww, I hate you guys."

"We hate you too Onyx." Smiled Shinju. But unfortunately Madame Shui had to break up the friendly group hug.

"Children! I want you all to come over here now!" She called.

"Uh-oh, now mum is going to become psychopathically protective over us." Hikaru mumbled.

"Yeah, I've seen her fight with that fan of hers. She sure can kick ass." Shinju said admiringly.

"Yeah as much as she is pretty." Onyx said drooling.

"WHAT?"

"Umm, I said as much as she is… intelligent! ;" Hikaru and Shinju burned holes into Onyx with their eyes, but they did let their friend get away with that last comment, this time.

"Hmm…"

As they reached the docks the children surrounded Madame Shui.

"Mother, what's going to happen when the ships get here?" Shinju asked.

"You don't have to worry about that dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you take a look?"

Shinju took the telescope from her mother's hands and saw the white flag of peace.

"Wow! I-I don't believe it!"

"What is it Shinju?" Onyx said.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Begged Hikaru.

So Shinju passed the telescope to the boys, but they couldn't share it.

"Give it!" Hikaru growled.

"No! I had it first!" Retorted Onyx. "And I'm older than you!"

"So? It just means you'll grow nose hairs faster than me!"

_Eww!_ Shinju thought. _Brothers...¬.¬_

"Will you boys stop it! Learn to share or I'll take the telescope away." Madame Shui sternly said looking down on the two boys.

"No! We'll be good!" Onyx and Hikaru yelped. So they both took turns looking through the telescope.

As Hikaru looked through it he said,

"Hey Onyx, these foreigners look a little like you and General Akilah!" Hikaru said.

"What do you mean!" Onyx asked, not sure if he heard what his friend correctly

"They have tanned skin, just like you!" Hikaru exclaimed. Hikaru passed the make shift telescope to his sun kissed friend and he saw everything.

"Oh by the deity above! You're right!" Onyx whispered. "But what does it mean!"

"Wait! If Onyx is Chinese, then how come those foreigners look like him!" Shinju said. All the young children faced Madame Shui, obviously looking for an explanation.

"Onyx, I think this is something your father needs to talk to you about." Was all she said.

Further down the harbour Lord Rong, Akilah and their bodyguards awaited the foreign visitors, as they docked on the shores. Coming from the ship was Pharaoh Akunaumhanon surrounded by his high priests and a few armed guards of his own.

The two different cultures sauntered to greet one another, Lord Rong and his men bowed their heads slightly and Pharaoh Akunaumhanon and his men did the same.

"Greetings friends! What brings you to Yu Yao?" Lord Rong cheerfully greeted.

The pharaoh smiled, he seemed to take an instant liking to the general.

"Hello, me and my men are exploring the New World." The Pharaoh said. "I am Pharaoh Akunaumhanon and these are my high priests. By any chance might we find out your names?"

"Ah yes, how rude of me. I am Lord Rong one of China's best generals and this is Akilah, my second in command." He gestured to his dark skinned friend who nodded as a sign of hello.

So the Pharaoh of Egypt and the Lord of Yu Yao became fast friends, along with their soldiers.

But back on the Egyptians ship, were Mana and Atemu Yami. They watched what was happening with great interest. But what really caught Yami's attention was the creature next Lord Rong, known as Raichu. The prince had never once laid his eyes on the abnormally large mouse before.

_It looks like one of those shadow creatures. But, it's not trapped in a stone tablet! _

Yami was torn away from his thoughts when he saw Mana waving at someone.

"Mana who are you…"

Then he realised that there were three young children, nearly all the same age as they were, at the end of the seashore. One of them being a small boy with messy black hair who was waving his arm in the air like mad. Next to him was a mouse that looked a lot like the Raichu next to Lord Rong, but smaller and it was yellow. The little creature was also waving his arms franticly like his master. Behind the two was another boy with dark tanned skin, Yami could've sworn he was an Egyptian. He smiled and waved too.

But the person who had caught Yami's attention was a young redheaded girl, the same age as him. As their eyes met, you could hear sparks going off. Yami could not tear his crimson orbs away from the girl.

Shinju had noticed the spiky haired prince looking down at her. She shyly raised her arm and waved at him with a smile, greeting the ocean stranger. Yami's cheeks couldn't help but burn a rosy colour; he greeted her back with a wave of his hand.

The young pair could feel a funny sensation at the pit of their stomachs and they're hearts were beating faster then they had in their whole life. Neither of them could figure out what they were feeling towards each other. It was a complete mystery to them…

(A.N: Duh! They're nine years old, they don't even know what love is yet!)

**""""END OF FLASHBACK""""**

Shinju couldn't help but smile like a fool, with her cheeks burning bright pink. She made a deep sighed, which caught the attention of the king of games.

"What are you thinking about?" Yami smirked, with his arms crossed.

Shinju's eyes widened, if the Atemu knew what she was thinking about, he'd be rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"O.O Um… nothing! ;" She replied.

Yami arched an eyebrow, obviously not believing her.

"You're lying." He said.

"WHAT!" Shinju blurted out.

"I can tell when you're lying. When you lie, you start blinking a lot and you become jittery."

"Oh w-what do you know! B-besides! W-what I-I think about is n-none of your business!"

Shinju turned and walked away from Yami, but failed as the king of Egypt kept a strong grip on her arm.

"Let go of me!" Shinju gave the king her vicious glare, but she still did not scare Yami. He had seemed completely calm.

"C'mon, I thought we were friends. You don't have to tell me everything you do or think, but I was just concerned about you. That's all." Yami let go of the redheaded woman, who was in complete shock.

…_Wow… Yami has really grown up! I thought I'd never see the day... _

"Umm, sorry Yami. I thought, if I told you, you might laugh at me…"

"No I wouldn't!" Yami exclaimed, "I swear Shinju, on Ra that I will not laugh." He put his hand on his heart; the king seemed to be sincere so Shinju trusted him.

"Ok I'll tell you…" Shinju began, lowering her head to hide her blush. "I was thinking about the first day we met."

Yami froze. Did he hear that right? Or was it all in his head? Yami's cheeks had turned dark red, but he tried to hide his blushing too by turning his head away too. Shinju smirked at the pharaoh's actions, if she too wasn't red she would have laughed at Yami.

"What's the matter Pharaoh Atemu?" She asked, trying to play coy.

"Umm, uh… I… oh. I-I think I need to lay down…"

Shinju let a small giggle escape from her lips as the Pharaoh lay down on the ground and decided to take a nap.

_He looks so cute when he sleeps… _

"**Someone is feeling a little giddy today." **Smirked the purple star in the corner.

"Starmie! How did you get out of your pokeball!" Shinju said with her hands on her hips.

"**I came out to watch you and the pharaoh flirt." **The purple star ignored her question. If Starmie had a face, you were sure to see a huge grin plastered her face.

"Excuse me!" Shinju scoffed, with her hands still on her hips. "Me! Flirting with him! Oh you are sadly mistaken!"

"**Oh come on! I saw the way you two have been acting from inside my pokeball. Just because I'm locked inside it doesn't mean I don't know what's going on outside." **Laughed Starmie.

Shinju knew getting frustrated with Starmie was not going to help her prove the purple star wrong. So she decided to stay calm.

"Think what you like. I know me and Yami-I mean Pharaoh Atemu, weren't flirting so nothing you can say will bother me!"

"**Oh really?" **

"Uh huh."

"**Well let me ask this one question malady, why were you in the pharaoh's arms and the next minute you were thinking about him!" **Starmie asked rhetorically.

Shinju was silent. Her head had gone blank, for once in her life, she could not think of a witty come back.

"Uh…"

"**Exactly!" **Starmie exclaimed triumphantly.

"I-oh! Get back in your pokeball." Mumbled Shinju, crossing her arms.

"**As you say mistress." **Even though Starmie was back in her pokeball you could still hear her laughing hysterically.

"ARGH!"

"Hey, Shinju I'm trying to sleep over here." Yami grumbled.

"O.O How long have you been awake?" Shinju started panicking, worrying if Yami heard Starmie's inappropriate comments.

"Only a few seconds, when you told that Starmie of yours to get back in her pokeball." Yami yawned.

"Oh…"

"So how come you can talk to that thing?"

" . First of all, that thing is a she! And she has a name! And why are you suddenly interested in pokemon?"

"I don't know… I guess they're a lot more interesting then I thought they were. I wish I could be close with the shadow monsters as you are with her. You seem to have a strong relationship with Starmie."

"Yeah, we do." Shinju smiled and Yami smiled back. As Yami went back to sleep, Shinju felt like she on cloud nine. All she could do was watch the handsome male before her sleep peacefully.

_Oh by the deity, I'm doing it again! I have all the signs of a crush! Wait! Do I like the King of Games? _

End of Chapter Four 

_1) During the Bronze Age (2205-256 BC) in China, the Chinese worshipped many gods and spirits. One of the most important deities during the Shang Dynasty was Ti. Ti means "Deity Above," or "the Lord on High."_

_2) I came up with Yu Yao because it was on the Dynasty Warriors game map. By the way I don't own the game, but you knew that. _

_3) This is one of Dong Zhou's quotes from Dynasty Warriors 4 empires. I love that game, but I'm not too found of Dong Zhou, he's a real pervert! _

_4) Mana, Shimon and the Pharaoh (Yami's father) are characters from the memory arc series. I might have gotten their personalities a bit wrong but, I've only seen the series on the Internet. And I don't think Mahaado is a panicky person, I just did that to add humour! _

_Z Star: Ooh a cliffhanger! Aren't I evil! MWWAHAHAHAHA! _

_Marik: Z Star, Z Star, you're evil laugh was completely off! You have to do it like this! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You see. _

_Everyone: O.O; _

_Z Star: Malik, can you get your darker side out of here. _

_Malik: Sorry Star, come on you! (Grabs Marik by the arm and waves good bye) _

_Marik: bye Z! I'll give you some more tips on how to be evil! _

_Z Star: Sure! See you at 8! _

_Yugi: (Enters my office) O.o Have you two formed a club or something? _

_Z Star: No, Marik's just teaching me how to be evil so I can send my annoying friends into the shadow realm! MWAHAHAHA! _

_Joey and Yugi: O.O; _

_Joey: Remind me never to get on the wrong side of her. _

_Yugi: Z Star, I think you've been hanging around with Marik too much. _

_Z Star: I can't help it. For some reason he keeps following me around… _

_Joey: Cough Crush! Cough _

_Z Star: What? _

_Joey: Nothing. _

_Yugi: So there goes another chapter!_

_Z Star: Yep! And if you liked it please review! _

_Yugi: And please beg Z Star to tell me what the surprise for me is! _

_Joey and Z Star: O.O; _

_Z Star: The readers aren't going to tell you anything Yugi, because they know if I tell you anything, it'll ruin the story for them! _

_Joey: She's got you got there Yug. _

_Yugi: o.o D'OH! _

_Z Star: (Puts one hand on Yugi's shoulder) But don't worry Yugi, in a few more chapters you'll get your surprise. _

_Yugi: BUT WILL THAT EVER HAPPEN! AND DOES SHINJU LOVE YAMI? AND DOES YAMI FEEL THE SAME? DUH SURE HE DOES! BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIKARU, ONYX AND THE OTHERS! _

_Marik: AND WILL Z STAR GO OUT WITH ME! _

_Yugi and Marik: AWW HERE WE GO! (Runs off with me and Malik chasing them) _

_Ps. Anonymous reviews are now welcome, sorry if it has caused anyone any inconvenience. _

**Reviews (FINALLY!): **

**Green Phantom Queen: I'm glad you like it, I've been waiting to finally hear someone's opinion. I hope you liked this chapter. **


	5. Chp5 The tale of The Cascade Tear Part 4

Z Star: Oh come on, just this last chapter and you and the Yugioh cast will get all the attention!

Ash: Yeah! But you didn't have to make so many chapters on Misty's ancestor and the pharaoh.

Z Star: Yeah well it was either that, or I'd make a really long chapter about it and no one wants to read a chapter THAT long.

Brock: That's a good point.

Z Star: Ok Brock, now it's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Brock: Fine. Ahem! Z Star does not own anything! Only her OC Shinju! And this plot! 

Ash: And remember no FLAMING if you review!

Z Star: That's the rule people! And now you may read!

Ash: Hey wait! can I tell them the best bit! I was laughing my head off when I read it XD

Z Star: NO! Now let the people read…

Chapter Five: The Tale of the Cascade Tear Part Four (Dangerous Love and Affection) 

_Oh by the deity, I'm doing it again! I have all the signs of a crush! Wait! Do I like the King of Games? _

Shinju blushed at the thought. So was it true the Lady Waterflower had a crush on Yami? Even it was she was trying to deny it.

_No, no… it can't be possible! _Shinju thought again.

_But it is possible. _There was that voice again, but Shinju ignored it again. She knew of she didn't give the little voice any attention it would eventually go away.

"OWW!" Yami screeched, bringing Shinju out from her thoughts.

"Are you all right Yami?" Shinju asked concerned; now kneeling on the floor to Yami's level. The king was kneeling too and was holding his bleeding hand. The cause of this was a tiny splinter.

"Aww, let me take a look at that."

"NO! No, it's fine Shinju!" Yami squealed.

"Not it's not Atemu! If you just let me pull out that splinter now, I can stop you from losing a lot of blood!" Shinju exclaimed.

"But it will HURT!"

"Not if I pull it out quickly!"

"NO!"

"Are you the pharaoh of Egypt or not? Because the pharaoh wouldn't cower away from anything! Except maybe birds!" Shinju yelled.

"Yes I AM the pharaoh, but I can take a little pain if it means resisting more PAIN!"

"THAT DID NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"I KNOW!"

"Fine then Atemu Yami! I'll just have to heal you by force!" Shinju jumped at the pharaoh and they began tackling each other and play fighting.

"Stop it!" Yami yelped as Shinju tried to kick him.

"If you give up I will!"

"NEVER!"

So they pushed and kicked the other until Shinju knocked Yami into the ground.

"AHA! Got ya!"

(A.N: Ok if you're below the age of thirteen do not read the next bit, unless you want disturbing mental pictures! And if you are under thirteen you shouldn't be here any ways! NAUGHTY YOU!)

Shinju yanked the offending splinter out of Yami's hand and threw it away where it would cause no harm. Well it had already done some damage anyway. Not just to Yami's hand though. It took a moment for Shinju and Yami to realize something. Shinju face was turning red; she was facing Yami and their noses touched and their lips were only an inch apart.

_Oh my Ra! _Was what Yami thought as he felt a strange feeling in his crotch.

But what both of them were embarrassed about was the fact that Shinju was lying on top of Yami!

Ok Yami, what ever you do don't think dirty thoughts! Don't think about holding Shinju and kissing her, don't think about the two of us in a dark room, on a bed making sweet love! Eeep! Damn it! I said no dirty thoughts!

_Ok Shinju; remember you're a lady! Don't think any dirty thoughts! Don't think about kissing and touching Yami, don't think about rubbing your hands all over his rugged, sexy body and most importantly don't think about losing your virginity to him! Oh crap! Quick get off him! Now! Before you do anything you might regret! _

(A.N: Ash: This was the part I was talking about! HAHAHAHA! Z Star: Ok, Ok Ash, they know. I was blushing the entire time I wrote this. Ash: Yeah! Well enjoy the rest of the chapter. Oh and under thirteen's' may now continue to read. Oh and if you're thirteen and read the last bit, now you'll know what puberty is like! HA! That will teach you!)

Shinju quickly rose up and rolled away from the blushing pharaoh, trying to compose herself. Yami still lay there on the ground trying to figure out what just happened to him. One moment he and Shinju were fighting the next she was on top of him! It was all confusing to him.

Yami sat up and saw Shinju with her arms wrapped round herself. Yami could see she felt terribly embarrassed about the position they were in, she bit her lip and was shivering.

Yami took her hand and smiled at Shinju.

_No Yami don't! Please, please control yourself! _The nervous female thought. She knew that if most men wanted they're way with woman, there was no way to stop them.

"Um, Shinju could you help me bandage my hand?" The sun kissed king asked, showing Shinju his bleeding palm. She nodded took a clean cloth and wrapped it round Yami's bleeding hand.

"Thank you." Yami smiled. Although feeling uneasy, Lady Waterflower smiled too. She couldn't believe she doubted Yami for a second, he had a kind heart and he would've never have harmed her.

Shinju tied a knot tightly to keep the bandage from getting loose. "There." Shinju got up and walked away from the Egyptian king and sat in a corner grabbing a small book and starting writing in it. She seemed to forget about the incident and carried on a usual, not letting it affect her, like in most situations.

_Just forget about it. If Yami's strong enough to put aside him then so am I. But can't help wanting to know if he felt as uncomfortable yet aroused as I was… DID I JUST ADMIT I LIKED BEING ON TOP OF THE PHARAOH? No, calm down, it's nothing, nothing! It's just your hormones getting in the way again. Curse you Mother Nature! The infatuation will go away sooner or later. Hopefully… _

Luckily, Shinju's face was covered by the diary she was holding, so the pharaoh could not see her rosy colored cheeks.

Yami gave a relieved sigh. That had to be the most awkward moment of his life, he was glad that Shinju did not make an angry outburst or slapped him across the face. Of all the people he had to get intimately aroused by, it was only two days ago the water enchantress was trying to pummel him and accusing him of wrongs he did not write. But today, she was acting very bashful around Yami, blushing at every kind word he gave her. What was going on?

Oh why, WHY did I have to have dirty thoughts about SHINJU! She's practically like family to me! I've known her since my child hood! It's not natural! Or is it?

Yami looked over to the pretty young woman in the corner who seemed content as she jotted down a few notes in her diary. He couldn't help but smile at her and admire her beautiful features. The focus she had in her eyes, the way she moved her pen across the clean white paper and how she seemed to be able to separate herself from all around her.

That was probably why Shinju didn't notice Yami staring so intently at her. Yami never thought that the Lady Waterflower could make him jump out of his skin. Not like this.

Oh no… I think I like Shinju! And not as a friend…

Yami had always found Shinju to be beautiful, but he never thought he could be attracted to her. The first time Yami saw her, he felt his heart beat faster then normal, but he was too young to know why he felt that way towards Shinju. To express his unknown feelings towards her he often picked on Shinju (As you know), which is why Yami and her had never gotten along.

But now that he had made things right Yami felt that he needed to tell her his feelings.

I can't just go and tell Shinju I like her! She would probably reject me, even if she did have the same feelings I can't put her in danger. Amaya knows I will protect those I love and will use it against me! That would put Shinju in danger…

Yami sighed. Why was love so confusing? Why didn't he have the guts to say three simple words?

"Are you Ok Yami?" The pharaoh turned to look at his beloved.

"I'm not sure I am Shinju," Yami replied making her frown. "But I think I will be." He smiled.

"Good. Can' t have a miserable pharaoh now do we?" Shinju smiled again, which made Yami's heartbeat go faster then ever.

He just stood there smiling quietly giggling to himself. Shinju just ignored it and quietly continuing writing in her diary.

Today has been Ok, I guess, even though an incident with Yami had happened which I would rather not talk about. Any way that little voice came up again, still picking on me. Am I going mad? Or did I have some kind of curse put on me?

Enough of that! I know I'm not mad. Well, there's also another problem I have that's about a certain Pharaoh. Uh-huh you guessed it. I'm not sure about how I feel about Yami. I'm very confused; one minute my relationship with him is an all out war. The next, well…I don't know.

Every time I look at him he makes my knees go weak. Maybe what that voice was telling was true. Maybe I do have a little, small crush on the pharaoh…OK! It's an enormous crush, I wish someone to talk about it though.

But you do have someone to talk to! The voice spoke.

She's right! Is always here. But I will have to do it at night so we can have some privacy. Shinju thought looking at Yami who was **still** smiling at her.

(A.N: Gee, making your feeling's a little obvious aren't we Yami? Yami: Shut up!)

Why does he keep doing that? Anyone would think he was having a crush on me! Ha! Wait a minute… oh that's stupid how could Yami have a crush on me? I'm the plain looking feminist remember?

"**That is not true!" **Starmie interrupted from behind the Lady Waterflower making her jump. The nosy water star had been reading Shinju's diary, again.

"AH! How did you get out?"

"**Yami kindly let me out." **Starmie said who would now be flashing a smile at the spiky haired man.

"Yami?"

"Heh, I thought we could have some company." He said but he was actually thinking, I thought we needed someone around to make sure we didn't do anything stupid again. P.S. I'm in LOVE with you. It's a good thing you did not hear that.

"Oh that's fine." Shinju said, but what she meant was, What a brilliant idea, wish I'd thought of it. I could kiss you right now! Did I really think that?

"**You both have it bad for each other!" **

"WHAT?"

"What did she say?" Yami asked with a curious gleam in his eye.

"Uh… nothing." Shinju replied. But Yami didn't believe it.

"What did she really say?"

"I told you nothing."

"You're a terrible liar Shinju." Yami smirked with his arms crossed.

"**He knows you very well." **Starmie commented.

Are they plotting against me? Shinju thought.

"Fine you want to know?" Shinju asked. Poor Yami not knowing what he was in for, nodded.

"She said that you and I have crushes each other! Happy? Because I certainly don't have a crush on you!" An erupted Shinju screamed shaking her arms about.

"**Liar!" **

"You be quiet!" Shinju muttered.

Yami's eyes were now the size of melons. No bigger then that they were like this "O.O" He just stared at Shinju

How in all that's holy did she KNOW? Say something you idiot! Before she thinks what that purple star says is true!

"That's ridiculous! I don't like you that way either, tell your Starmie that she needs to get her facts straight before she makes those kind of accusations!" Yami calmly said crossing his arms.

"**Which translates as Starmie is right, I'm in love with you Shinju!" **Starmie blurted out making a bad impression of Yami and scribbled pink on Shinju's cheeks. Actually Shinju liked the thought of Yami saying he loved her.

"Oh Ra, what is she saying now?" Yami huffed rolling his crimson eyes.

"You don't want to know." Shinju simply said glaring at Starmie. Why do you torture me?

"**I'm not torturing you, I'm just helping you realise your feelings." **Starmie chuckled.

O.O How are you doing this!

"**Hehehehe!" **

A few more days had passed, the storm had died down a little and a few sparks had flied between the two teens. Pretty soon they're feelings had become a lot more then just silly crushes and a little more obvious.

They began to laugh together, joke to together, make rude comments about the high priests and Shinju's Amah and do things together liked the had been friends forever. But right now they were checking to see if the storm had gone, by peeking through the tent.

"When do you think we'll be able to leave?" Yami asked eagerly. Even though he never wanted this time with Shinju to end, he had responsibilities in Egypt to return to.

"It might clear up by tonight Atemu, but you can't be to sure." Shinju said. I know I'm right, but I want to be wrong. Argh! Why did I have to fall in love with Yami? Of all people…

Shinju felt like crying, right there. But she couldn't bear making the pharaoh and herself miserable on their last day together.

"Why so sad Shinju?" The pharaoh smirked. "Are you going to miss me when we have to part again?"

Yami's smile grew wider when he saw the girl blush. He loved making the girl turn crimson, to melt her barrier.

"Yes- NO! I mean, you know!" Shinju muttered, crossing her arms, taking a keen interest in the floor.

"Hehehe. You know what I'm going to miss the most?" Yami asked, trying not to snigger.

"No… what?" Shinju said her eyes full of confusion and curiosity. The girl didn't know what she was in for.

Yami leaned into her and whispered softly in Shinju's ear,

"The way you blush every time I get you riled up." Now Yami's grin went from ear to ear, as he could feel Shinju's cheeks burning up.

Oh deity, why does he do this to me! And why does he have to be so close! Shinju thought, keeping her eyes on the ground again. Yami reluctantly moved away from the blue eyed woman, now thinking,

Kiss her you Ra damned fool! No, I have to control myself! If I do anything rash, Shinju might take it the wrong way. Wait till the right moment.

"Yami that was not funny!" Shinju whined, pretending to be mad.

"Hahahahaha! I'm sorry but that **HAD** to be said! Ha!" Yami chuckled, who wanted to roll on the floor and start laughing hysterically. "You should seen your face!"

To busy praising himself, Yami did not notice the evil look in Shinju's blue orbs and the conniving smirk she held.

"You know what I'm going to miss?" She asked crossing her arms. "I'm going to miss the way you look at me when you think I'm sound asleep, I'll miss the way you laugh and make a stupid joke. I'll miss that the talks we have about the days when you visited Hikaru, Onyx and me and I'll miss that spiky head of hair of yours."

Yami was quiet. He didn't say anything. Shinju's smirk became a smug grin.

"Uh…" Was all that could come out of Yami's mouth that nearly dropped to the floor. The poor boy's cheeks were as red as sun dried tomatoes.

"Glad to know you care. " Shinju said, giving the red pharaoh a short kiss on the cheek and left the perplexed pharaoh. Now Yami could pass off as a red traffic light.

She likes you! A young voice came out of nowhere. Tell her you love her!

No! I can't! I'll ruin our relationship one-day and break her heart! I will not do that to Shinju! Yami thought.

You won't break her heart. Not if you really love her and I know you do. And don't be afraid of rejection, if she doesn't love you back at least you won't be kicking yourself a few years later, asking yourself what could have been. Go for it! The little voice cheered.

He's right. Tonight I will confess my love for Shinju…

The sandstorm was finally over and the beautiful night sky was filled with stars like diamonds. Shinju and Yami sat under it and admired the wonderful scenery, knowing this would be the last time they were together for who knows how long.

"Isn't the desert beautiful? Especially at night?" Shinju asked, as she looked up at the sky, amazed by the sky above.

"Yes." Yami agreed. "But it's not as beautiful as you…" Yami only realised what he had just said after seeing the blush that had spread on the lady's cheeks. "Oh I'm sorry! That was very inappropriate! Please accept my apologies." Yami begged.

But Shinju held a gentle smile on her face, taking an interest in the sand beneath her feet.

"No, no. Thank you Yami. No one has ever said that to me before." She shyly said, still not keeping eye contact with the pharaoh. "I must say you are quite the snake charmer. You must have woman in Egypt falling for you every minute."

Shinju smirked as Yami started blushing terribly.

"He, well, I wouldn't say that." Yami stuttered nervously, but got his sly grin back. "But I bet that you attract every man in your land that you meet!"

This had made Shinju laugh he head off, her? Attract men?

Oh yeah I'm a man killer! She thought.

"Haha! I'm too busy with my duties to philander with young gentlemen like yourself."

"That's a shame." Yami smirked crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by that?"

_Why's he flirting with me? And why am I enjoying it?_

Yami took Shinju's hand in his and smiled at her.

"Any man would be lucky to have you. You're intelligent, you're quick witted and the most radiant women I have ever seen!

"Ok that last comliment is a lie and you're going over a little over board with the flattery Yami. Stop teasing me!"Shinju whined, trying to hide her scarlet red blush that was spread all over her cheeks, trying to hide it it with her hair.

"But I'm not. I'm being serious." Yami began, still holding Shinju's hands and making that warm lovable smile that everone loved. "Shinju, you are an incredible woman, you just don't want to admit it. You worry too much that you'll ruin everything, but you shouldn't. You are just like the woman I want to marry."

Shinju's eyes widened. Had Yami found a wife!

That cheating, no good, philanderer! 

"Oh really? And who is this woman!" Shinju asked angrily, taking her hands away from Yami and crossing her arms. But the pharaoh smiled and whispered.

"Close your eyes and I'll tell you."

The Lady Waterflower raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no I am not falling for that again. When close my eyes you're going to do something to me!" Shinju protested.

"Shinju, I swear on Ra I will not do anything to you while your eyes are shut." Yami smirked; who was crossing his fingers behind his back.

"All right. I trust you." Shinju unwillingly closed her eyes; not knowing the pharaoh was leaning into her.

The next thing Shinju knew, she felt a pair of soft, moist lips caressed hers. Her eyes went wide open, seeing it was Yami kissing her. Her heartbeat went a hundred miles as she melted into the kiss. She softly moaned, as Yami's tongue licked her bottom lip and darted through her mouth. Yami never wanted to end this kiss, but he forced himself to pull away.

"Shinju I… I love you!" He blurted out, staring into those blue eyes in front of him.

"Yami I-"

"Wait this has to be said. I know I was a horrible little brat when we younger, but that was because I was so confused about my feelings. Until now, I never thought I could love you as much as I do now. I've always loved you and-"

Shinju stopped the talkative pharaoh, putting her finger on his lips.

"I love you too Yami. Ever since I first saw you." Shinju smiled, wrapping her arms around the grinning pharaoh's neck and they kissed. Soon the kiss became more passionate, their hands roaming everywhere; nothing could ruin this moment that they have been waiting for they're whole life.

But Shinju briefly pulled away and said,

"Wait a minute, you promised you wouldn't do anything while I closed my eyes!"

"Haha! I lied." Yami smirked.

Feeling a little frisky, Yami gently pushed Shinju onto her back and continued their tongue war for the rest of the night…

It was morning; the two new lovers lay next to each other, with Yami's arms draped round Shinju's curvy waist. He was wide-awake and could not tear his eyes away from the woman in front of him.

_She deserves to know the truth. I have to tell her… _

"Good morning Yami." Shinju whispered. Atemu smiled and kissed his lover on the lips.

"Morning love." Yami said.

"What's the matter?" Shinju asked.

"Nothing." Yami said.

"Don't lie Yami. I can see something is wrong now tell me!" Shinju smiled reassuringly.

"Ok. Well here it is. Shinju I love you and because of that, you deserve to know the truth…"

**BACK TO THE FUTURE… **

Misty was patting Ash's back, who was bawling like a baby!

"'Sob' that was such a beautiful story!" Ash squealed. "It reminds me of the day I met Ella!"

Misty sniggered at her friend's behaviour.

_Who knew Ash was so sentimental? _Misty thought.

"What happens next! What does the pharaoh say! Don't leave me hanging Misty!" Ash begged pulling on Misty's turquoise blue jumper.

"No one knows Ash. But everyone in my family thinks the pharaoh broke my grandmother's heart. Now her heartbroken spirit is trapped in this." Misty pulled a bleu diamond necklace, just like the one Shinju had, out of her jumper.

"Awe!" Ash said.

"Her brother found it and this necklace had been passed down in our family. The Cascade Tear has been treated as a family heirloom ever since." Misty explained.

"But what does have to do with you? I know it's a sad story and that baka of a Pharoah…but it's nothing to get upset about now. It's all in the past." Ash said.

"well I wish it was…"

"Huh?"

"Shinju's spirit is still trapped! And if it isn't free'd from the Cascade Tear…me and my family will suffer our terrible curse forever."

"What kind of curse?" Ash asked.

"Well… I I kiss a guy and I'm not in love with him… I'll be turned into a Muk." Misty explained.

"O.O … A Muk?" Ash said, not likeing the thought of his bestfriend being the sludgey pokemon Muk. Misty nodded. "Wow… that's harsh…"

"I know and I only have a short time to break the curse." Misty said, a tear sliding down her face.

"That's terrible Misty, I'm so sorry. But how do you know about all this?"

Misty was in a puddle of tears, she couldn't answer Ash's question so she just shoves a piece of paper into her hands.

"Ok if you're to upset to tell me."

"Read it!" She mumbled. Ash opened up the folded piece of paper to find it was a letter.

_Dear Misty,_

_You only have a 3 months left to break the terrible curse before it strikes. You must go to a place named Domino City which is in another dimention called Yugioh. All you have to do is look for the right person to help you . The Cascade Tear will guide you to the things that will get rid of this problem for good! And release the water spirit. We are all relying on you Misty, I know you won't let us down. Mum and Dad have total faith in you. And so do we. You only have 3 months left. _

_Love from you're sister's Lily, Violet & Daisy. _

Ash finished reading and turned to Misty.

"See! See! They are all counting on me! I don't know what I'll do if I let them down… What if I can't free The Shinju's spirit? What if I…

"Misty, Misty, Misty. Don't worry, we'll find the solution!" Ash cheered jumping off his seat.

"Really? You're gonna help me?" Misty stopped her crying and looked up at the pokemon master.

"Of course! We're friends and we're supposed to help one another! Besides, you gave me great relationship advice when I was dating Ella and our relationship wouldn't have lasted this long…" Ash said smiling, thinking about the cat girl.

"Ash you two were made for each other, it had nothing to do with me." Misty humbly said.

"Yes it did! I know you had a crush on me, so I'm going to help you!"

"Oh I did not have a crush on you! Get over it!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"No you didn't!"

"YES I DID!" Misty realises what she said. "D'oh!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Ash laughed slapping his knee. "See that wasn't so hard to admit it? Anyway I love you like a big sister Misty and I think I owe you my help, since we've been through a lot together."

(A.N: Now it's your turn to say Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!")

"Yeah and you're the little annoying brother I never had." Misty smiled. "Thanks Ash… Ella's lucky to have a good guy."

"Aww thanks…HEY! I am not annoying!" Ash shouted loud enough for the whole neigborhood ot hear.

"Ha, ha, ha! Ha…"

But Misty's grin turned into a frown once again.

"Sigh What is it **now?**" Ash moaned taking his seat again.

"Sigh Even with you're help, we still won't be able to get to Domino City. It's in another dimension." Misty said

"Hmm…Wait a minute… I have an idea!"

End of Chapter five

_Z Star: Hoped you enjoyed my extra long installment. _

_Ash: Sob That was a really emotional chapter… oh well! At least I come to the rescue. _

_Z Star: Ha! _

_Ash: What's so funny?_

_Z Star:Who sais it's you who's gonna save the day? You do come up with the idea but it's not you who does the work. _

_Ash: WHAT! Damn! This is unfair! _

_Ella: Don't worry Ash you get to be the hero in the later chapters. Z Star told me. _

_Ash: What? Tell me to! Pllleeeeeessssssseeeeee! (Makes big puppy dog eyes) _

_Marik: And ME! _

_Z Star: NO! Must… fight…cuteness…all right. I'll tell you what happens near the end chapters. _

_Ash: COOL! (Gives Ella a kiss on the check and starts kissing my hand.) THANK YOU! _

_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! _

_Z Star: I love being the authoress. _

_Marik: I love the authoress too! _

_Z Star: Hold on a minute Mr! You're in trouble! _

_Marik: For asking you out in front of exactly twenty six people? _

_Z Star: Yes! NOW GET OUT YOU FREAK! (See's tears in Marik's eyes) And ask me out again when I'm sixteen! _

_Marik: WHHHHHOPPPPPEEEEEEE! _

_Ash: O.O Who was that? _

_Z Star: You don't need to know._

_Misty: So since I'm the main character in this fic, do I get to know what happens to? _

_Z Star: No, I said the same thing to Yugi and you two can't know what's going to happen. It would ruin the surprise for you. _

_Misty: What surprise?And who is Yugi? _

_Z Star: That's all for now readers. See ya! And I'm back at school tomorrow so it might take me awhile to update again. But don't worry I'll comeback every fortnight or every month!_

Misty:WAIT! YOU ALL COME BACK AND TELL RIGHT NOW! WILL I EVER GET TO DOMINO CITY? HOW WILL I BREAK THE CURSE? WHAT DID YAMI WANT TO SAY TO SHINJU? AWW HERE IT GOES! (Runs off) 

**Reviews:**

**Angel-Star: Hope you loved this chapter as well! Did you know you're the first anonymous reviewer here? (Ash: Duh! You only have two reviews! Z Star: Be quiet!) **


	6. Ch6 An Idea and A Strange Dream

Z Star: Hi everyone! I'm back with the sixth chapter!

Ash: Even only one person reviewed!

Z Star: SHUTUP! I don't care, as long as I hear from Angel Star. But it would be nice for the 25 people who read the last chapter to give their opinion. I know you're out there! Oh why should I bother nagging to death? You readers aren't going to listen to me are you?

Misty: Sure as hell! Oh and we have to worn the pokeshippers don't we?

Z Star: O.O Oh yeah. I must warn all fans of the MistyxAsh pairing about this chapter. I've made up a character called Ella.

Ella: Hi. (Waves shyly.)

Z Star: And she will be Ash's girlfriend for this fic, since I'm going to pair misty with someone else and I'm not saying who. Now I don't want any flames from anyone, because you were warned right here! But if you don't might who's paired with who, then go ahead and read. BROCK! Do the disclaimer.

Brock: Don't yell! I'm right here! Z Star The Hidden Dragon does not won anything! Except for Ella and Sedmet now on with chapter you people have been waiting so long for!

Z Star: I was at school, that's why I'm late sorry. But this should make up for it.

Chapter Six: An idea and A Strange Dream

"I have an idea!" Ash cried jumping in the air, making up a victory dance of his own. "I got it! I got it:D"

Misty rolled her eyes at the childish behaviour and yelled, "Shut up and tell me!"

"You know how Ella comes all the way from Africa to come and see us everyday?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well could ask her how she gets from there to here so quickly. That could get us to Domino City!"

"Umm Ash…" Misty said. "Shouldn't you know how she gets here? You are are her boyfriend after all."

"O.O … Yeah I should know! How come she never told me!"

"Because you never asked!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Ash and Misty screamed, jumping in their place. They turned to where the source of the innocent sounding voice came from. Out of the bushes came a girl, the same age as Ash and Misty, but a bit taller then both of them. She had the features of a cat, her usually chocalate brown eyes glowed silver in the dark, her nails were as sharp as claws and a tail followed behind her.

Besides all of the feline charastics she had, she looked like a normal human being, with the long black head of hair that had red streaks on her fringe and ends.

"Ella don't do that!" Her boyfriend chided, although Ash could never stay mad at the cat for too long.

"Where you listening for the whole time we were talking?" Misty asked. Ella nodded.

"I could take you to Domino city if you wanted me too. It's the least I could do Misty. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have learnt do much about humans." Ella said.

"Oh thank you Ella!" Misty sqeaked hugging the cat woman.

"So Ella why have you never told me about this little secret of yours of secret light speed travel!" Ash blurted out. Ella gave him a quick smack on the head.

"Because you never asked sweetheart!" Ella repeated again. "Men never ask about this kind of stuff because never notice stuff! How long would it have took you until you asked about or even questioned that fact! Another three years?"

"… Good point…" Ash said.

"Come on I'll show you both how I came to this world!" Ella cheered grabbing Ash's hand.

"You mean country?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"… Right… country…" Ella corrected shifting her eyes a little.

So they went off to near by the lake, where a small pond resided right at where the lake went out to sea.

"Here." Ella said pointing at the pond, she took out a pokeball and cried. "Go Sparkscat!"

Out of the Pokeball came a lioness covered in silver scales, looked up at the humans and half lion with her blue eyes.

"Show me Africa Sparkscat." Ella commanded, kneeling on the green grass.

Soon the sparkly cat's eyes glowed silver and with a touch of Ella's hand, the pond was not clear anymore, instead it showed several wild animals, rampaging through the savanah to escape the stampeed. Ash and Misty where in awe of what they saw, it wasn't like anything they've seen before. Ella removed her hand from the pond.

"Oh God…" Ash fainted on the floor, it was lucky Misty had caught him from behind.

"Sweetheart!" Ella shreiked.

"Wake up you fat faced fool!" Misty screamed down Ash's ears.

"Ah! I'm up, I'm up!"ash screamed standing on his own feet. "Ella how did you find this place?"

"Well it happened when I was running from some hyeanas when I was little…"

"HYEANAS!" Ash screamed.

"Let me finish Ash." Ella hushed the loud boy, putting her fingers on his lips. "Yes I was chased by hyeanas, I ran as fast as I could to escape them. Then I found this lake, I thought I could hide under the water and hold my breath until the hyeanas were gone. But instead I fell into the lake and ended up here. All because of Speakscat."

Ash and Misty turned to the lioness pokemon. Then they looked at Ella. Then back at Sparkscat. Then at Ella again.

"You are an interesting woman Ella." Misty weakly smiled.

"Interesting meaning weird?" Ella smirked, crossing her arms.

"Well…" Misty paused. "Weird and interesting."

"Wonderfly weird!" Ash commented. "So this means we're going to Dimono City! The home pizza!"

"O.o;" Were Ella's and Misty's faces.

"Ash the home of pizza is Italy." Ella said.

"And just because the city is named Domino doesn't mean that it's the home of Domino's Pizza's either!" Misty said shaking her head. (A.N: I don't own Domino's pizza)

"o.o Oh heh…" Ash scratched his head, making a nervous laugh. "I knew that!"

"Sure…" Both the girls shook their heads.

_Why am I going out with him again? Oh because he's cute:) _Ella thought.

_Why am I stuck with this moron again? Oh yeah, he still hasn't paid meback for my bike! ¬.¬ _Misty thought.

"So we're off to Domino City!" Misty cheered.

"And I'm coming too!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash, Misty and Ella screamed, jumping in the air. A lion about the same age as them came pounced out from the bushes. He had golden fur like his sister and a small red mane on his head, that showed he wasn't a man yet.

"Sedmet, you were listening too?" Ella asked.

"Who is this guy?" Misty asked, not remembering who the talking lion was.

"Her brother…" Ash mumbled. "We met him remember?"

"Oh yeah, the arrogant and over protectove yet sweet member of Ella's family!" Misty smiled.

"Yes. Everytime you come to this place, I get left alone back home! Well not this time! As your big brother I am coming with you to protect you from this place called Domino!" Sedmet declared, trying to sound heroic.

"Sedmet you're only two minutes older then me. You're my twin not my big brother." Ella corrected.

"Well they didn't know that!" Sedmet gestured over to Ash and Misty. "Besides, whenever you go away I really miss you! It's really lonely back home without you."

Ella smiled at her brother's words and kneeled down to hug him.

"Aww, you can too big brother!" She said. "Can he come Misty? Oh please, oh please say yes!"

"Ok he can come." Misty agreed.

"Can we come to!" All of a sudden two kids leaped out from the bushes with a certain cute little pokemon.

"**Me to!" **Pikachu screamed

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The four teens screamed

"HAVE I NO PRIVACY?" Misty screamed, her hands clutced her hair.

"Nope." May smiled

"**You lost that along time ago!" **Pikachu smiled.

"Let us come!" Max begged.

"Pllllllleeeeaaaaaasssssseeee?" Max and May beseeched making big puppy dog eyes. Just like Nala & Simba in the lion king. Which was so CUTE!

"**Look at those cute faces! Could you say no to them?"** Pikachu said making a huge smile.

"All right, all rigth, but never ever spy on me again." Misty reluctantly agreed, giving the younger ones a death glare.

"Don't forget about us!" Three voices yelled, jumping out from the forest

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, jumping in the air again and grabbing the closest thing to them.

Ash had grabbed Pikachu, Ella had grabbed Sedmet and Sparkscat and Max and May had clung to Misty.

"**HECK!"** Pikachu screamed in fright, trying to hold back a from eletrycuting everyone.

Everyone was scared the heck out of when Brock and Tracey appeared out no where.

"What is this? Scary Movie 4?" Ella asked.

"You could say that again." Sniggered Gary, who liked watching everyone scream at the entrance of a newcomer.

"What is this? Scary Movie 4?" Ella repeated, not getting the pun.

"Ella you didn't have to… oh…never mind." Gary mumbled.

"Look out Domino City! We're on our way!" Misty cheered, forgetting the fact that the guys had spooked everyone.

"Ain't no stoppin us now…" Ash had started singing like Donkey from Shrek, doing a little dance while watched embarressed. "We're on the Move! We're on the move!"

"O.O; Umm…anyone up for packing now?" Brock asked, already knowing the answer.

"O.O YES!" Everyone screamed running in all directions.

"**Hell YES! Even I'm embarresed!" **Pikachu screamed, running off after the others.

Everyone had sneaked back into Ash's house to get ready for their new journey. But what they didn't know was that it would be an expeiriance, neither of them would forget.

"Ain't-Hey! Where did everyone go?" Ash stops embaressing himself and ceases the dance for now, when he realised that all his friends had ran off. "Hey guys! Wait up!"

And now Ash chases after them at incredibly quick speed, even with the tiny bit of weight he had gained in the last week.

(A.N: Ash: Are you saying I'm fat!

Z Star: No, just a bit chubby, like me. At least you not anorexic or as thin as a twig. I've seen girls at my school like that and it's really unattractive.

Ash: Really?

Z Star: A huh.

Ash: Oh… thanks :) )

**DOMINO CITY: YUGI'S HOUSE: YUGI'S POV**

The movie is over now and Joey is dropping everyone off. He owns a blue sports car now, after I helped him pass his drivers test. Joey had to take the test eight times, but he did it. Even though he put the driving instructer in hospitel twice! "-.-" Oh well, he still passed…

Anyways, I had fallen asleep in the front seat next to Joey and Mai, after Téa poked me in the cheek everytime I dozed off. Why did she do that? Well she said it was because I looked so cute when I squirm and it was funny. Well not for me, but I didn't say anything. Téa has been my oldest friend for the last twelve years, so I didn't mind that much. (A.N: Everyone in this fic is about 17, but I'll put a list up at how old everyone is at the end of this chapter.)

When I was dozing off, I had this really strange dream and you wouldn't believe what happened…

**DREAM **

I was in the middle of nowhere, surronded by tall oak trees, hovering over me.

_Huh! Where am I? Where's Joey and the others? _

"Yami! Joey! Téa! Tristan! Mai! Duke! Serenity! Ryou! Marik! WHERE IS EVERYBODY!" I screamed, but the only reply I got was my voice echoing through the woods. "How did I get here?"

I looked around, maybe if I walked around here for awhile I'll find a town, then I can call my Grandpa and let him know I'm all right. But if I don't… I'll be stuck out here with all the woodland animals, that means I might meet bears and wolves and-and something else that might eat me…

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled again, running through the woods which probably was a bad idea. Who knows who's attention I could have attracted? But I stopped, when I saw three people by the lake.

"Oh thank Ra." I gasped, I pushed passed the thorn bushes, which hurt A LOT! And in several places too! "Ow, oh! Eeep!"

I reached the three strangers, one of them kneeling by the river, dipping their hand in the river. It was impossible to see what the strangers looked like, they were all covered by the shadows, not even the light of the moon could help me.

(A.N: I bet you know who those three _strangers_ are? Don't you:)

"Hello?" I said. "Excuse, but I'm kind of lost. Can you help me get back to Domino City?"

I got no reply. They just completely ignored me, as if I wasn't there. They still talked about something it was

"Excuse but I was talking to you." I repeated, my voice not as soft as usual. I tapped the smallest guy on the shoulder, but my hand went right through him! Like I was a ghost!

"OMG! Did I die!" I said looking at my hand. "No… I can't be dead… Can I? No! Well maybe, Joey could have crashed the car while I was asleep. But if I were dead wouldn't I be in heaven? And this is not how I imagined heaven…"

_**Maybe you're in limbo?**_ A voice chuckled. I'd recognise that voice inside my head anyday!

_**Yami! Boy am I glad to hear your voice! Ok tell me, did Joey crash the car?**_

_**No, he hasn't yet. And don't worry you haven't died, your just dreaming**_

_**Dreaming? Oh I am so glad to hear that.**_ I sighed.

_**Oh yeah and Téa's poking you again.**_

_**WHAT! What is it with her and cute things! I wonder how Tristan survives that woman...**_

_**Well she's just like all girls Yugi. So when are you going to wake up?**_

_Probably when Joey wakes me up._ I heared rusling from one of the shrubs. Something was hiding behind me. I turned around and before I knew it, there was a lion coming running towards me! And he looked mad, with the sharp fangs coming his teeth and the evil glint in his eyes!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**END OF DREAM **

"Hey Yugi wake up!" I felt someone lightly shake me by the shoulder, when I opened my eyes. "Are you Ok Yugi?" Téa asked, with Tristan beside her in the backseat.

"Yeah you looked like you were going to have a heart attack." Tristan said, patting me on the shoulder.

"No, I'm Ok. But you should seen my dream 'Shudders'." Then I realised, me, Joey, Tristan and Téa were the only ones in the car. "Where did everyone go?"

"Oh I dropped them off while you were asleep." Joey said in a weary tone. "Gosh I'm tired, I just wanna take a nice quick nap…"

"JOEY DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON THE WHEEL!" Everyone in the car screamed, as Joey lowered his head, nearly knocking down an old man on the side walk.

"Crazy hooligan!" He said waving his cane in the air. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh heh! Sorry!" Joey apologised to everyone (And the old man), and lifted his head back up with his eyes wide open.

"O.O Um Joey can you drop me, Yugi and Téa off here please." Tristan asked.

"Why?"

"Oh… no reason…"

"Oh I get it!" Joey smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "You and Téa want to be _alone_ don't you?"

I laughed when I saw Téa turn pink and Tristan sweatdropped, turnign into a statue.

"Uh yes!" Téa said, still blushing. She turned to me and her and Tristan whispered. "Sorry Yugi!"

"It's Ok, someone has to make sure Joey doesn't run over all the elderly people in Domino." I said.

"Hey!"

"Hehehe!" I giggled. Me and Joey waved goodbye to the bruenette couple as they walked off.

"Well it's just you and me now buddy." Joey said. "Unless Yami isn't still sick?"

"Nah, Yami has had the cold for three days now, he should be better tomorrow." I said, turning the radio on. We went silent listening to the music, now this was peaceful. Just like the good old days.

You know, I shouldn't really complain about my life. I have great friends, a great family (Grandpa, Ira and Yami) and I'm the King of Games.

(AHEM!

Ok Yami I'm the Prince of Games -.-;

I mean there's thousounds of people who wish they were in my shoes. But there's still something missing… I can't help it, I mean, there's just something I don't have, but I don't know what it is… I shouldn't worry about it should I? I guess not. Do you think I worry to much? Yes I'm asking you do I? Ah you're not going to care are you? Because this is just a fic. Ah well lifes tuff might as well get used to it… Well Joey's nearly reached my house so I'll talk to you later… bye…

End of Chapter Six 

_Z Star: Ta da! The sixth chapter. _

_Yugi: That was kind of short. _

_Z Star: Yeah well with the pressures of school and all. _

_Tristan: That's understanding. None of us like school. _

_Yugi, Joey, Z Star and You:Hell no! _

_Z Star: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and leave a review if you wish.But no flames! _

_Joey: So Z Star, when is the Yugioh and Pokemon crew actually meet? _

_Z Star: It will be a awhile till I actually get you guys together but it will be good! So see ya'll later! _

_Tristan: HEY WAIT! WHAT ABOUT YUGI'S DREAM? WAS THAT ASH, MISTY AND ELLA UNDER THE SHADOWS? WILL ASH GIVE UP HIS DAY JOB TO BECOME A REALLY AWFUL SINGER? HOW DID YAMI CATCH THE COLD? AWW HERE IT GOES! (Runs off somewhere) _

**Reviews:**

**Angel Star: Aww you're really to kind. Sure I'd love to be friends with you. I like dragons and angels too :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your kind words. **


	7. Ch7 Goodbye Forever?

Z Star: We're back! And with another new chapter!

Joey: Hey Z Star.

Z Star: Yes Joey?

Joey: When are we gonna meet the other cast, you know from Pokemon?

Z Star: Ah…well I don't think you'll meet until a few chapters later. Sorry Joey. And to you

To readers.

Yugi: There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!

Z Star: Hey Yugi! And no, I'm not gonna tell what will happen. Sorry Yug.

Yugi: DO'H

Z Star: But you can do the disclaimer. And you will get a wonderful surprise in chapter 8. So cheer up!

Yugi: O.k, wel I guess I should do the disclaimer Z Star does not own anything except this plot and her O.C's Sedmet and Ella Lion and Ira Moto. And Takumi, Yukiko and Amaya. 

Yugi & Z Star: Enjoy!

Z Star: Oh yeah, hope you like the title chapter, I came up with 4 titles before I came up with this one. So please, tell me if it sucks. Oh and here's a very important note.

**WARNING: This story will be moved to the Pokemon category next week! **

Chapter Seven: Goodbye Forever? 

**DOMINO CITY: YUGI'S HOUSE: Yugi's POV **

"Bye Joey! Thanks for the lift!"

"No problem Yug!" Joey shouted, while zooming off in his speedy blue sports car, waving goodbye. My eyes widened when Joey knocked over the neighbors rubbish, Mr. Lanely wasn't to happy about that and tried to hit Joey with his cane.

"STUPID KIDS!"

"'Gulp' Sorry Sir!"

I chuckled when Mr. Lanely ran behind Joey's car, trying to catch the poor blonde. I didn't know he could run so fast! Well Mr. Lanely was my P.E teacher until he retired last year, so that might explain it. Soon they were out of sight and I realised I was alone again… 'Sigh' I walked with my shoulders shrugged and my head down and slowly turned the knob to the door of my home.

"Grandpa, Ira, Yami I'm home!" I called, taking off my leather jacket and hanging it on the coatrack. I hoped no one would see me, I really didn't want to talk to anyone.

But no such luck. When I passed the door kitchen, Grandpa was reading the Newspaper and caught sight of me. He put away the old newspaper he was reading and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Yugi! How was the Movie?" I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"It was O.k."

Grandpa frowned. Oh no, he knows something is wrong. If he asks anything, I'll just make an excuse! Yeah, that sounds good.

"Is everything all right Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Grandpa, just a little tired. I think I'll go to bed."

I lied, I couldn't just tell him about my love life! Even if I had one, I'd feel really uncomfertable talking to Grandpa about it. Don't get me wrong I always go to him for advice for anything, except for this kinda thing. What am I supposed to do? Go up and ask him 'Hey Grandpa, I'm jealous of all my friends because I have no girlfriend!' No way. I'll probably get over this in a week or two anyway…oh who am I kidding? I'll be stuck as the 7th wheel the rest of my life!

"Good night Yugi. And you do know you can tell me anything right?"

O.k how does he do that? How does he always know something is wrong? I guess he got a lot of practise when he was looking after my Dad.

Before I took one more step, I turned to face my Grandpa and a smile on my face.

"…Sure Grandpa. Good night." I went and gave him big hug for caring so much about me. I'm lucky I've got my Grandpa.

(A.N; Awww, I can't believe how sweet Yugi is! I wish all men were like that! I know every girl agrees with me!)

I walked up the stairs to my room, as soon as I turned away from Grandpa I made sure he couldn't see how bad I felt about lying and how sad I was. But when I got to the top of the staircase I was stopped by a small boy wearing goggles on his forehead and spiky blonde/black hair similar to mine (Not so big though and a lot shorter) and blue eyes.

"Heya Yug! How was the movies?" He greeted showing his pearly white teeth. He was in his navy blue pajamas, he'd been all day with the cold and just got better.

"Fine Ira." I merely replied. Ira is four years younger then me and he's my cousin. When my Aunt Gina got cancer and his Dad had to go to Rome to study old buildings (He's an archeoligist) so he came to stay with Granpa and me. Don't worry about Aunt Gina she's fine, she got out of hospital last year alive. Ira begged me to teach him all about Duel Monsters and so I did and it was worth it, he's very talented.

I continued my way to my bed room and gently slammed the door behind me. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now… I just don't know what's wrong with me! Am I out of my mind!

END OF YUGI'S POV 

Poor Yugi did not know he was being watched very closely, by two concerned family members.

"I'm worried about Yugi Ira. He's been acting depressed for a month." Grandpa whispered.

"Me too Gramps. But he won't tell anyone what's on his mind. I talked to Tea and she's noticed his strange behaviour to. Maybe I could get Yami to get him to tell us what's

wrong."

Ira took an strange amulet out of his pajamas. It had a purple jewel hanging at the end of a golden chain, which had a senon eye centred in the middle. Holding his amulet tightly, his eyes started glowing and light emitted from the Millenium Amulet.

(A.N: (())Is when Yugi or Ira are talking to Yami or Bakura or Malik talking to their Yami's)

((Yami! Yami!)) Ira

((What is it Ira-San? Is Yugi in trouble?)) Yami

((Sort of, I think Yugi's upset about something, but he won't tell me or Grandpa what's wrong.)) Ira

((Right, and you want me to try to speak to him?))

((Yeah!)) Ira thought excitedly.

((All right.)) Yami sighed from the Millenium Puzzle.

"Don't worry Grandpa, if anyone can get Yugi to speak it's Yami." Ira smiled.

"Thank goodness!" Grandpa Moto sighed with relief. "Good night Ira, and I expect you to be in bed soon, O.K?"

"Yeah, yeah Grandpa. I promise. Night, night."

YUGI'S POV 

I layed on my bed watching the ceiling do nothing. But I wouldn't be doing that for long, with a flash Yami came out from my puzzle in a flash, which nearly made me jump off my bed. Luckily I grabbed the covers, my fingers digging into the bed. But what surprised me was that Yami got out of the puzzle without permission. You see, the only way Yami can get out of the Millenium Puzzle is if I allow him out, why me? Well I'm the barrer of the puzzle so you catch my drift.

If I were up to me I'd let Yami choose when he could go out without my permission. Oh well I guess it's not me who gets to make the rules. O.k back to Yami.

"O.O Yami? How did you get out of the Millenium puzzle?" I asked, the bottom of my mouth reaching to the ground.

"Can't I see how my Aibou is doing? Besides how was the movie?" Yami asked changing the subject completetly. I hate it when he does that! And what happened to cold?

"'sigh' It was O.k." I said.

Yami frowned. He came and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Is something bothering you Yugi?" Yami asked, making those chibi eyes I hate! I invented tha look! I can not believe he stole it!

"…No."

"Yugi! You've got that look in you're eyes that tells me something is wrong." Yami growled, boring his eyes into mine, nearly making me fall of the bed again.

"YEAH!"

Ira barged into my room, he was obviously eavsdropping.

"Ira!" I whined,

"Sorry Yugi, but either you tell us what's wrong or we can't help you!" Ira said crossing this arms. Yami slapped his foread and said,

"-.-;Ira, let me handle this. Yugi, we are all worried about you. All you have been doing is moping around, what is wrong? Ira's right, if you don't tell us what's bothering you

we can't help. We are all worried, me, Ira, Grandpa, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Malik, Mai and Bakura."

_Everyone was worried? I had no idea. I guess I have to tell them, maybe Yami can help me!_

(A.N: Finally he tells someone! Let this be a lesson, if something is bothering you, tell a friend:P)

"O.k… you wanna know what's wrong?"

Yami and Ira both nodded in agreement.

"Well…" I began. "Do you get that feeling that something in your life is missing, but you don't know what it is?"

They stared back at me. Ira looked at me with an eyebrow raised, looking so confused. But Yami seemed to understand what I was going on about, his eyes were really focused, nodding his for me to continue.

"Well it's driving me crazy all day. I was fine this morning until I went out with the guys, that's when I felt something was wrong. But it felt worse when I saw them flirt with each other, as most couples do. I just don't know what's wrong with me!" I whined.

I looked at Ira and Yami. Ira just sat there with this face "OoO" I knew he would be comlpletly clueless about this, being the naïve one of the family. But Yami's face was **weirder**, I emphasis on the word weirder! He crossed arms and had a huge smirk on his face, as he chuckled to himself, with eyes shut.

Now I and Ira, were freaked out. We faced each other giving knowing glances. We were thinking to exact same thing

Yamis gone nuts… again! 

"Umm… are you O.k Yami?" I asked, edging away from Yami, I signaled for Ira to do the same.

"OK?" He blurted out, going into hysterics. "I know what's the matter with you!" He cheered, making a scared Ira grab onto me.

"You know, for a five thousand year old pharaoh, I thought he couldn't get more crazy. Until now…" Ira whispered. I had to agree with him there.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes." Yami and Ira said.

"Really?" I said trying to stall Yami, not wanting to hear the problem I might have.

"Yes!"

"You swear you won't laugh at me if it's really embarresing?"

"We Swear. Quite stalling!" Ira and Yami stareed at each other. "O.O Stop copying what I'm

Saying! -.-; Oh that's really immature! SHUT UP!

(A.N: They sound like Twins! Freaky:) )

I couldn't help but chuckle, Yami and Ira argueing always made me laugh! And here comes more comedy stylings of Yami and Ira!

"How dare you tell me to shut up! I am the Pharoah of Egypt!" Yami exclaimed, pounding on his puffed up chest

"Ex Pharaoh, You used up mummified 5,000 year old dolt! XD" Ira laughed evilly.

"Why you little…" Yami was about to strangle Ira when he remembered I was in the room. He knew I would never let him hurt Ira and that I wanted to hear his idea. "This is no time for argueing! Yugi, please Continue… Ira, we shall continue our argument later!"

"I look forward to it!" Ira whispered.

"So what do you think is my problem Yami?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Well Yugi, it's very simple!"

"Yes?" Me and Ira said.

"If it were a snake it would have bit you!"

"Yes?"

"It's a clear as day!"

"GET TO THE DAMN POINT!" Me and Ira screamed, nearly making Yami fall off the bed.

"All right! all right!" Yami said, getting up and dusting off the dirt on his shirt. He put one arm around my shoulders and smiled at me like a brother would.

"I know what's wrong Yugi. You want to be in love." Yam said. What the hell! I want to be in love! How did Yami get that idea! I should seen the look on my face, it was like this "O0O" Yeah like that! Ira was covering his mouth, trying to refrain himself from laughing hysterics.

"W-what?"

"You want to be in love." Yami repeated as if what he said was normal. "All our friends are in love and you feel like your missing out on something."

"Yeah!" Ira beamed. "It's just like Romeo after Roseline dumped him!" (A.N: I'm talking about Romeo from Shakespere's Romeo and Juliet people! Look at the movie or something.)

"Yeah." Yami nodded, agreeing with Ira for once in his life.

Was this really my problem? I'm I just lovesick for love! That's what's been stabbing at me this whole time! Hahahaha! It is! I'm afraid I'm going to grow into a lonely, moody old man who only has a housefull cats for company! Wait, where did that come from? Ah well… maybe Yami's right… maybe I do need a girlfriend, maybe then I wouldn't feel so lonely!

"Yami you're a genious!" I sqealed giving him a bear hug.

"Ah, I'm not a genious, I'm just a Yami." Yami smiled. "And Yami's know everything about their Hikari's ."

Ira watched the two of us, with an emotionless face. I thought he might a bit jeoulous right now, he's always envied the relationship me and Yami had. But pretty soon his out of character, cold expression vanished and broke down into tears.

";-; I WANT A YAMI TOO!" He wailed. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVE A MILLENIUM ITEM! BUT WHAT DO GET INSTEAD OF A YAMI? A STUPID ABILITY TO TALK TO OTHER YAMIS'! BUT WHAT GOODS THAT WHEN THEY'RE TOO BUSY LOOKING AFTER THEIR HIKARI'S!"

Now Ira pulled the covers of my bed over his head. Me and Yami looked at each other. We both thought the same thing and we pulled Ira out of the bed and started tickling him on his sides.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What are you doing? HAHAHA!" He giggled.

"Cheering you up you whiner!" Yami laughed. "Besides, we know you're the ticklish one in the family! This is just for fun!"

"Yeah!" I agreed, I can'r remember the last time I laughed like this. You know, Ira is always good at one thing, cheering everybody up.

Me and Yami stopped tickling Ira, still laughing. We layed on our backs and stared at the ceiling.

"You know Yugi if you wanted a girlfriend, you could have asked me or anyone else to set you up-"

"No thank you Yami!" I said.

"Aww come on!"

"Remember the last time you planned a blind date? Ryou barely got home without a wild fan girl on his arm!" I laughed with Ira. Yami folded his arms and pouted while muttering something below his breath.

"Yeah!" Ira giggled. "I'm surprised Ryou even has fan girls with his psyco yami! And Malik too!"

Saying that, Ira earned a hit on the arm from me, but I still couldn't help laugh.

"Besides, you don't need someone to set you up Yugi!" Ira beamed. "All the Moto men have gorgeous faces! I know the ladies adore me!"

"Yeah right like who!" I asked sarcastically.

"Téa, Mai, Serenity, Rebecca and Isis do!"

"HA!" Yami laughed. "Yeah sure! And I love birds!"

"Oh wait to crush a boy's spirits when he's trying to cheer up his favourite cousin!" Ira pouted. "And as if you're a hit with the ladies!"

"You'd be surprised.;)" Yami smirked.

What was he on about? I know he's had loads of fan girls but he's never been out with one of them. Could he talking about back in Egypt? Would he even remember anything? He doesn't even remember his own name! How would he remember how many girls he scored with?

"What are you talking about Yami?" I asked him.

"Well back in Egypt I was a bit swinger, if you know what I mean…"

Me and Ira stared blankly at the ex pharoah. We looked at each other, seeing if the other had any idea what Yami was talking about. We didn't.

"Come again?" We both said.

"I was a casonova!" Yami said again. Nope, nothing came to me.

"O.O"

"For pete's sake, girls liked me! And I liked to flirt!"

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" I cried.

"O.o I did!"

"You said you were a swinger and casonova! What hell do those words mean!"

"I just told you!"

"O.O Ok, let's just stop this conversation before we get really confused here! Because, I lost the plot a minute ago!" Ira said, pulling his hair in frustration.

"Hahahaha…" Me and Yami laughed.

I'm glad I got Yami and Ira to cheer me up. They're both like brother's to me, I don't know what I'd do without them. Even if they're sometimes a pain in the ass. It would be nice to have a girlfriend, but I don't want one that badly… yet. I guess I'll just have to wait for the right girl to come along. It would nice to have someone to love. But until then I've got my friends!

We talked for hours about relationships, like Yami's experience's, my habit of admiring woman from afar and my endless list of crushes, and Ira's attempts of impressing the _ladies_. I think Ira will never impress a woman with chat up lines he uses.

Hmm… I wonder if Yami has ever been in love? Maybe he was arranged to be married or already was married… if he can remember being popular with woman, maybe he'd remember his wife, if he's the guy I know. Maybe I should ask him. He'd know what to do if I found my dream girl…

"Yami…" I began.

"Yes Yugi."

"Well… Would answer this one question, you don't have to if you don't want to." I said, taking an interest in my shoes. Everyone, sat up. Ira just looked at me confused, so did Yami. But a smile grew on his lips.

"Of course." He said.

His eyes and Ira's eyes were on me, it would help if Ira wasn't in the room but I couldn't tell him to leave, his eyes were filled with curiousity and the suspense was too much.

"Well… when you were in Egypt, did you ever fall in love?"

Yami did not respond quickly, I didn't expect him to. He was speechless, I could see him trying to hold back his tears. Ira gave me a look of worry, he could see how upset Yami was as I did. But then he made a wide grin with his head up high, with his eyes closed. He then opened them, he gazed dreamily. He looked like he was rememberingsomethign from long ago...

"Let me tell you two about how I fallin in love and got trapped in the Millenium Puzzle."

"Great! We're getting a bed time story!" Ira beamed, waving his arms in the air.

"O.o;" Were the looks on me and Yami's faces.

"Okkkaaaaayyy… It all began when I was wandering the Desert…"

"""FLASHBACK""" YAMI'S POV 

I was wandering the Desert with the scorching sun beating down on me, with no food or no water. I had just battled against the evil spirits of the Shadow Realm and locked them away into the Millenium Puzzle. I felt like I was going to die and waste away in this harsh environment like my bodyguards did. Nothing could save them. I was going to end up like them. But someone saved me.

She was the last person I thought I'd see out in the Desert, even the last person I thought that would save my life. But, she took me in and looked after me, even after all the bad things I did to her.

You see, when we were children, we used to pick on each other a lot! We even became enemies, which didn't want to happen, even though what I did was awful. I really don't want to talk about what I did, so lets just leave it there.

I was passed out until I woke up to her. I remember her long red hair, her sparkling blue eyes, I even remember her blue off the shoulders dress. I didn't know how I felt about her then; it nagged me until it came to me. For the first time in my life I was in love. With this woman. Over the days, we became friends again and I confessed how I felt about her.

I thought for sure that she was going to be mad or scared of me but no. She felt the same about me. But then I realized something. If I really did love her, then I had to be honest with her and tell her what happened with Annubis. I thought I got rid of him and his shadow magic for good, but no. He came back. Not from the dead, but he left a little piece of him behind.

She was lying right beside me, my arms wrapped around her. Slowly she woke up, revealing her blue eyes.

"Good morning Yami." Shinju whispered. I smiled and welcomed her with a morning kiss.

"Morning love." I said.

"What's the matter?" Shinju asked, making that concerned look she would always give her brother if he were in trouble.

"Nothing." I lied looking away. But she could see through me like a glass window.

"Don't lie Yami. I can see something is wrong now tell me!" Shinju smiled reassuringly. I guess I was not good at lying to her, or anyone.

"Ok. Well here it is. Shinju I love you and because of that, you deserve to know the truth…" I began. "There's something you should know. You know the Egyptian God Annubis, the lord of the underworld?"

Shinju nodded.

"Well, I just defeated him after he tried to take over the world. Even though it took the life of my guards but we sealed him away." I explained.

"That's wonderful news. I know you would be upset about the guards but at least you got rid of Annubis." Shinju said.

"Well yeah it is. But Annubis isn't completely gone." I told her. "He had a protégé, a follower who he taught everything he knew. And… it's after me and… everyone I care about…" I said above a whisper, moving away from the love of my life, getting up on my feet. "Shinju, maybe you would be better off without me. You're brother would want you to be with someone who wouldn't put her in danger..."

There was a long silence, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to Shinju.

"Yami, remember when we were young? When we were lost in that dark cave, who led us out?" Shinju asked smiling.

"Me." I simply replied.

"And who saved me from those tomb robbers who tried to kidnap me?"

"Me." I said again, looking at Shinju this time.

"And who would protected me from the scorpion the other day?" Shinju smiled.

"Me." I said smiling.

"Yami, I know I will never be in danger with you around, because I know you will do you best to protect me." Shinju said. "Even though I don't need it, I may be a woman but I can still protect myself."

I chuckled, hugging the sweet woman and giving a kiss on her cheek. I miss the moments I had with her. If only I knew it would have been our last time together alone, I would have given her one last kiss…

A few moments later, we were walking out in the desert, holding hands. I had to get back to Egypt where it was safe and tell everyone the good news. We didn't make it far without a certain little black haired warrior came running toward us.

"Shinju! Yami! Are you all right!"

The boy with boy with a headful of raven hair and reddish-brown eyes, wearing a long blue/purple robe had a concerned look on his face. He also had a strange, giant, yellow mouse on his shoulder. I knew who he was, since he was seven years old.

"Hikaru! Yes we're fine!" Shinju cheered going up to her brother to hug him.

"Oh I was so worry about you two!" Hikaru said sqeezing his sister tighter. The two siblings pulled away from each other after a few minutes of their reunion. "Yami it's been a while."

"It sure has and you've grown so much." I smiled. Hikaru looked at me and then at Shinju. The back at me, then at Shinju again. Suddenly he burst out giggling for no reason.

"O.o Umm… what's so funny Hikaru?" I asked.

"HAHAHAHA!" For a minute I thought he was gonna start rolling on the floor and laughing. "I'm surprised you're both still in one piece! How did you two survive being around each other! For a week! Trapped in little space? HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh we learned to get along with each other." Shinju smiled looking at me.

Now I was blushing like Bashful from the seven dwarfs. I wondered how Hikaru would act if he knew I was making out his sister? Well you'd see how in a minute, here's a little tip for you guys, don't ever tell your girlfriend's brother you've touched her. Especially if you came an agreement about it.

"How?" Hikaru asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yami I think we should tell him about us." Shinju said.

I wish hadn't agreed with her, but we couldn't sneak around behind Hikaru's back forever could we? When Téa and Tristan did that and were caught, we had to get the couch fumigated.

"Yes, break it to him gently." I said.

Hikaru looked at both of us with chibi eyes. Shinju took his hand and patted it gently.

"Well little brother. There's you should know." She began. "Me and Yami… Well… we are… in love with each other."

"OoO" Was the look on Hikaru's face. He was very quiet and very pale. He turned his head to look at me. Now I was in for it. His brown eyes turned blood red and I could have sworn a bit of foam came from his mouth. He let go of Shinju's hand and came up to me.

"Did you kiss or touch my sister?" He said above a dark whisper.

I looked at Shinju for advice on what to say, but she was just as frightened as me. Boy I wish I was fighting Annubis again instead of having to face Hikaru. I was sweating so much water out of me I could have become dehydrated. I stuttered a little, but no words came out. But I eveuntually straightened up and told Hikaru the truth.

"I-I did." Yami said. I regretted saying that. Before I knew it, I was knock to the ground and having my lights punched out.

"WHY YOU SON OF A JACKEL! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TOUCH MY SISTER! IF YOU'VE BEEN FOOLING AROUND WITH HER I SWEAR! EGYPT'S GONNA NEED A NEW PHARAOH!" He screamed. I saw Hikaru act crazy before, but compared to this he was completetly sane.

I tried to push him away, but he was **very** strong! I don't know where he gained his strengh but I bet his rage was fuelling it. What? I wasn't going to punch my girlfriend's brother was I? Or I'd get in trouble with her. I did my best to block Hikaru's punches, as we tumbled through the sand.

"Hikaru get off him right now!" Shinju yelled, pulling the possesed boy off me. She held him by the back of his collar and gave him a gentle kick on the butt. "What is the matter with you!" She asked putting her hand on her hips. She had icy glare on her face, let's just say I wouldn't to be Hikaru.

"I'm sorry sis, but you and Yami? Together? It's kind of a shock." Hikrau laughed nervously,scratching the back of his neck."Sorry for trying to punch your lights out Yami. It's hard to picture one of your friends… being with your sister. But you better take care of her, or I'll make a repeat performance of what just happened!"

"**You tell em sister!" **Huo Pikachu cheered something, that I couldn't understand.

"HEY!" Hikaru glared at the Pikachu.

"Oh Hikaru! Stop acting like an moron!" His sister chided.

Now I was receiving the icy death glare.

"Don't worry I'll protect her, I love her too much to let anything happen to her." I smiled. Shinju turned away blusing and mumbled some things your too young to hear.

"Oh shut up you two. I do not need _that _ much protection, I can take care of myself." Shinju mumbled. That's what she thinks, even Shinju needs to be looked aftered sometimes, even if she won't admit it.

"We should get going, everyone was worried about you." Hikaru said. "Come on Big sister, Yami."

Hikaru turned and started walking with huo Pikachu on his shoulders, with me and Shinju following and holding hands again. We walked for about a few hours, with Hikaru repeatidly asking 'Are we there yet?', it was getting so annoying Shinju even set Starmie on him. Hehe, it was kind of funny though. So he remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

"Only a few more miles and we'll be in Cairo in no time!" I said, making an attempt to cheer up Hikaru.

"Why can't I use my Charizard to fly us there?" Hikaru groaned, who was not used to the heat. Sweat was pouring off him and his face was red.

"Because that would attract to much attention Hikaru. We don't want to frighten any of the people in Cairo, remember the last time you flew Charizard?" Shinju said.

"… Oh yeah…" Hikaru said.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon Hikaru, just a few more miles and we'll be out of the heat." Shinju smiled. I could tell she wasn't enjoying the hot weather either, but she wasn't feeling as bad as Hikaru.

"Maybe we should stop and rest for a moment, if we go any further you two will collapse." I advised, seeing happy look on Hikaru's face.

"I second that notion!" All of a sudden he dropped back and layed on the sand, sleeping peacefully.

"Brothers." Shinju mumbled smiling at her brother and stroking his black hair. "Sweet dreams Hikaru."

Me and Shinju sat down on the gold floor and took a break as well. I noticed she fiddled with something around her neck. It looked very familiar, I think I saw her mother wear that! Hmm, she must inherited it from her.

"That's a pretty necklace." I complemented her. Shinju smiled, I guess she was glad I took an in what she was wearing.

"Thanks." She said. "It was my mother's. Along time ago I thought I lost it, but I found it right before you found me in the desert. I guess I was happy to see two important things in my life came to me on the same day. This is the only thing that belonged to my mother, that survived that fire..."

Tears stained her cheeks, holding the blue necklace tighter. I hated to see her upset, it broke my heart. I pulled her into my arms and stroked her, to let her know everything was going to be O.k. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her again. I was gonna take care of her and her brother. But I never got to do that.

Shinju had stopped crying after a while. We just sat there, never letting go each other. She smiled, leaning into my chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Yami. I'll love you for the rest of my life…" She whispered softly.

"I will too Shinju." I replied. That moment was so perfect, I never wanted it to end. Everything was so quiet.

The silence soon ended when we heard a loud crash of thunderstorms blew through the new black skies.

_Thunderstorms! Out in desert? This time of year? _

The loud thunder woke Hikaru from his sleep, he was very frightened by the storm.

"Oh no! Come on, we have to flee! It's the acpocolypse!" Hikaru screeched running around like a headless chicken.

"**Run for you're lives!" **Huo Pikachu screamed something, but I couldn't understand him, again.

"No! It's Annubis's disiple!" I exclaimed.

We all tried to rush to safety but a dark cloud stopped us dead in our tracks. I heard an eerie cackle that made a chill come down my spine! I felt Shinju's hand grasping mine and she held onto her brother to, I could see the fear in her eyes. She didn't want the people she loved so much to be in danger.

From the clouds appeared a young woman (About fifteen) with long white hair that had black streaks which reached to the floor and blood red eyes, she also wore a long robe similar to Shinju's but it was black and red. She held a red staff with a glowing sapphire orb atop it, that was her chosen weapen.

"Pharoah! It Is a pleasure to meet you! I have heard so much about you!" She cackled sacastically.

I glared daggers into that old witch, why couldn't that hag leave everyone alone? I only wanted Annubis gone because he was hurting a lot of people! Doesn't she understand that?

"What do you want Amaya?"

"What I want? I'll tell you what I want! I want revenge! And you know that very well! I was the apprentice of the grand and powerful Lord of the Under World, Annubis! But NOW I am nothing! You took my Annubis away from me! My only ally, my Only friend! Even when he terrified me, he was my family, he took me under his wing when I was abandend as a baby! All my greif is because of you! _Pharaoh!_ I will spare you you're suffering if you hand over the Millenium Puzzle now!" Amaya thw witch monologed.

"Never! Annubis had what was coming to him, for trying to take over the world! He

was pure evil, he had to be stopped! I'm sure he would have betrayed you if he

could! If you were in his way he'd get rid of you in intant!" I told her. But the girl would not listen to the truth.

"Liar! I was his loyal apprentice! His ally! His only companion! He would never stabbed me in the back! AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

A small tear trickled down her face that only I could see, I thought she really cared about Annubis. She was the only one in the whole enitre world who had any affection for **him!** Poor girl, the poor vulneruble girl…

"And now…" She sobbed. "YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!"

Suddenly a blazing light beamed from her stalf and two shadows emerged to form two horrifying creatures.

"Meet my two powerul Demon warriors! Takumi and Yukiko!" Amaya motioned towards the two large monsters.

"We're you're worst nightmare!" Takumi snarled.

"Perpare for pain!" Yukiko cackled.

Takumi and Yukiko were to frightful to look at! I could feel Shinju's grip on my hand tighten! Takumi had red fur that reminded me of the burning flames of hell! and two large horns from its head! It's eyes were raven black as darkness and Yukiko had blue fur and one horn that looked like a unicorn's. I know not to scary, but he had claws razer-sharp like his brother and disturbing yellew eyes! And they both had sharp pointed tails like the devil himself! I knew we were in deep peril!

"What are we going to do?" Shinju whispered

"I know, I'll fight off those Demon freaks and you and Yami can take on Ms. Evil freak!" Hikaru suggested, gripping on his stalf.

"Are you sure? Those two look like a handful!" I said, worried about the young noy.

"**He's right, If you die I'll have no master and no friend!" **Huo Pikachu sqeaked again. What does he say?

"Hikaru you can't! If they kill you I'll be all alone this world!" Shinju frowned.

"You'd still have me sweetheart." I smiled.

"Oh yeah…no,no! wait a minute. Hikaru you can't do this! I'm you're sister and I

won't allow you to get hurt!" Shinju said, worry in her eyes.

"**Aww, what lovely brother and sister moment! BORING! Come on Hikaru, kick some Demon ass already!" **Pikachu tugged on his master's cloak.

"Don't worry Shinju.Don't forget i'm an apprentice wizard and Pokemon Master!"

"Really? Cause I've been looking for a court wizard and…"

"Yami! Hikaru! No time talk! Those two Demons are coming right at us!" Shinju chided.

"See, this is what you'll have to deal with when you marry her!" Hikaru grumbled, leaving a blushing Shinju and me. Hehe, I've never even thought about marrying Shinju, and I'm sure she hadn't… wait… what if she had!

Hikaru went to face the two demon brothers, he stood in front of them.

"Hey Takumi! Who's the little squirt here?" Yukiko the blue demon asked his elder brother.

"I don't know, but he'd do nicely for a shrimp meal! HA!HA!HA!" Takumi chuckled. He sure said some bad puns.

I saw the vains in Hikaru's neck appear, his face was glowing red with rage! Wow, now I definetly never wanted to get him mad, he takes insults very badly. More then finding out an old friend had been smooching his sister, trust me I know.

"No one insults Lord Hikaru! Espeaically with bad puns! Ready Huo Pikachu?

"Yeah!" 

"Why's he talking to a rat?" Takumi asked.

"Maybe he's insane! Or the rat is controlling him!"Yukiko suggestd making a big grin.

"**Nobody calls me a RAT! PREPARE TO DIE!" **

"I choose Charizard! Go!"

Hikaru threw the Poke'ball into the air and a giant, terrifying dragen come forth from it. How could something so huge fit into a tiny ball? This would be the first time I'd seen a Pokemon do battle.

"Pikachu, you help him!" Hikaru commanded.

"**Aye, aye Sir!" **Huo Pikachu mocked saluted.

"-.-; Charizard attack! Flame Thrower!" The Pokemon master ordered as Charizard took to the skies.

"**ROAR!Yes Master!" **As I heard Charizard's cry, he blew flames from his mouth which nearly fried Yukiko and Takumi into ashes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MY BUTT! Did you see what he did? HE BURNT MY BUTT!" Yukiko whined.

"Quit your whining! Come on we have to beat these losers! FIRE STROM!"

Takumi yelled, a blazing storm of fire balls came thundering down on us. I protecetd Shinju, from this terrible storm with the Millenium Puzzle, making a gold coloured sheild around us. Amaya used her staff as some kind of umbrella to reflect the meteors. But I worried for

Hikaru, Pikachu and even Charizard! Unfortunitly the orange dragon got a few burns from the storm.

"RRROOOOAAARRR! Help me Hikaru!" 

"He's not going to make it!" I gasped, I know it was wrong to say that, I was just worrying Hikaru and Shinju. But it couldn't be denied.

"Hikaru! Do something!" Shinju begged, choking on her tears. She couldn't bare seeing any Pokemon hurt like this and I didn't think I could either.

"I think we'll need a stronger defense! Hold on Charizard!"

Hikaru took a green and red stalf, from his back and held it up in the air. Under his breath he chanted a spell which made a sheild round himself, and Charizard….

"Now attack with Fire Spin!"

"**With pleasure!" **Now I could've sworn a mischevious grin on his face, let's just say for that dragon revenge was best served hot… not cold Ira, hot…

"'Gasp' O.O OH NO! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Twp girlish screams could br heard.

Charizard's fire spin danced across the desert ground and had Takumi and Yukiko nearly burnt to crisp and screaming like scared little girls. I was amazed at the power Pokemon had and that they were actually living beings!

"What are you waiting for you oafs? Destroy them!" Amaya yelled, her eyes turning a darker red, if it was possible.

"Anymore bright idea's Ienstine?" Yukiko crossed his arms.

"Well lets see how you do!" Takumi growled, making way for his brother's attack.

"Fine!" The youngest brother growled. "Dark Arrow Attack!"

He took out a black bow and arrow and shot it in Hikaru's path!

"Huo Pikachu! Destroy that arrow with you're thunder shock!" Hikaru told the yellow mouse.

"Pika!" 

Pikchu used a powerful bolt of lightning which immedietly made the Dark Arrow blow up in Yukiko's face.

"DAMN! AAHHHHH!"

"YOU IDIOTS! What are you doing? You are up against a boy and his pet rat!" The witch screeched again, with fire literally coming out of her mouth!

"**Hey Hikaru, can we kick the furiating witch's ass next?"**The Pikachu growled.

"Wait to go Hikaru!" Shinju cheered.

"Anialate them!" I screamed waving my arms.

"Thanks Guys!" Hikaru turned his attention to the demons. "And I'm going to teach you two a lesson!"

Hikaru chanted in arabic some kind of charm, an aurora glowed round the two demon monsters and they started to transform.

"What the heck is happening?" Yukiko screamed, as a aurura surronded him.

"Shut up you Baka! How should I know?" Takumi barked, worrying about what was happening.

What they were turning into you ask? They changed into cute little creatures, that looked completely harmless compared to what they were before! Imagine them smaller, they still had their horns, Yukiko's disturbing eyes turned into cute little puppy ones and I could not see their razer-sharp claws anymore. They looked a little simalur to Pain and Panic from Hercules!

"AAAHHHH! He, He's turned us into…FUZZY CUTE LITTLE CREATURES!" Takumi cried, putting his face in his hands.

"WE LOOK LIKE TWO STUPID LITTLE DEMONS FROM…Hey, it's kinda cool actually, I think this is a good look for me." Yukiko smiled admiring his new body, but receiving death glares from Takumi. "What?"

"Aww they're so adorable…" Shinju smiled. Haha, she looked liked she wanted to take them home!

"YOU STUPID OAFS! If you can't rely on others to do a good job do it you're self!

That's my motto!" Amaya grumbled bitterly.

"Hikaru, that was the best display of sorcery I've ever seen!" I praised the dark haired sorceror. He even blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, but it was nothing. Anything to protect my friend and big sister." Hikaru smiled.

When Hikaru said those words, I felt honoured to be called someones friend, I did have to many friends as you know. But I did not see them for awhile, for years. I was afraid something like this would happen, someone wanting revenge! On me and everyone I cared about… I can't believe I let this happen…

End Of Chapter Seven

_Z Star: Well here it is! The seventh chapter! _

_Ira: About time! _

_Yugi: When am I gonna get my surprise! _

_Yami: When do I get to see Shinju again! _

_Z Star: . Oi, you three are making me dizzy!_

_Yami: Well we want answers! _

_Everyone: YEAH! _

_Z Star: Umm well let's see… (Sees the door) Well to answer all those questions well, SEE YA LATER SUCKERS! (Runs out the door) _

_Yugi: OoO I cannot believe she did that! _

_Ira: ARE WE EVER GONNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YAMI AND SHINJU? WAS AMAYA IN LOVE WITH ANNUBIS? ARE TAKUMI AND YUKIKO COMPLETE IDIOTS? OR ARE THEY JUST BASED ON PAIN AND PANIC FROM HERCULES? AWW HERE WE GO! (Runs off somewhere.) _

**Reviews: **

**Angel Star: Eh, I don't care if anyone here doesn't like Pokemon, I LOVE IT! But I think I'll move this story to the Pokemon category and see if it's more of a success around there. Yay! I can't wait to get your email, Au revoir!**


	8. Ch8 5,000 Years Of Lost Love

Z Star: I know I've been slacking, sorry, but I am working on another story too! And that poetry fic.

Gary: OoO And you do that on top of coursework?

Z Star: Yep.

Gary: Woah…

Z Star: Yes Woah. Now shut up and do the disclaimer.

Gary: Z Star The Hidden Dragon does not own anything. Except her own characters and the song in this chapter.

Z Star: So here's chapter eight everybody!

Chapter Eight: 5,000 Years of Lost Love 

**YAMI'S POV **

"Thanks, but it was nothing. Anything to protect my friends and big sister." Hikaru smiled

"Show off." Shinju smirked "But good job little brother. You were wonderful!"

"Thanks sis." Hikaru blushed. "But I think I might have made someone angry." He turned towards the angry Amaya who's fist's were clenched and glaring daggers at the poor young lord.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, slamming her knuckles on the black throne she made from her magic. "You will pay for turning my minions into worthless weaklings!"

"WHAT! What do you mean weaklings?" Yukiko and Takumi asked, feeling very hurt. I almost felt sorry for them. Why should they have gotten involved when they didn't have anything to do with what happened? So I decided to confront Amaya.

"If you want your revenge Amaya, then you can fight me! Not send someone else to

your dirty work!" I yelled, with my Millenium puzzle glowing to match my rage.

"Fine, Pharoah! It will be a pleasure to avenge my Master with my own hands!

STAR CRUSH!"

And so the battle begun, Amaya's staff glowed a shining yellow light and she nearly striked me with a thunder bolt! But I dodged the blow lucky, only to get a bruise on my leg. Amaya laughed as I screamed in pain.

"I expected more of you Pharoah, I have no idea how you defeated Annubis with your lack of power!" She smirked.

"You're about to find out!" I smirked. "Cause now I shall call upon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in defence!"

Out of nowwhere appeared the blue dragon came to my call with an ancient version of a duel disk, to help me fight against the evil witch!

"So this is turning into a duel huh? Well, I'll fight back with my Harpie Lady!" Amaya took out a stone tablet to reveal the beautiful but deadly harpy appeared in front of us. Unfortunatly Amaya used her staff to make the moster appear. "And I also place a magic card which I won't activate yet!"

"Ha! you've just wasted you're turn! You should have attacked me when you had the

chance! Attack Winged Dragon!" I commanded.

My Winged Dragon immedietly destroyed Harpie Lady, leaving Amaya more enraged then ever, she gorwled and snarled like an animal.

"Who cares about this game anyway! It maybe what I live for, but it will not be the

cause of my defeat!" Amaya yelled.

"Amaya! Please, stop this! I know you are hurt, but what you're doing will just cause you more pain." I said. It was true, she couldn't just go around destroying people, it wouldn't have brought Annubis back. I learned that when my mother died.

"Don't take you're greif out on others! You'll only be making things worse! Think of

of someone besides yourself!" Hikaru shouted.

"I know what it's like to lose someone! please, please let us help! I know you feel

awful and alone, but you can't stay angry forever! Leave it behind you!" Shinju advised. I guess she could understand Amaya better because they were both woman who lost so much. Even though they were different, they understood each other.

Amaya seemed like she was going to give in, she was thinking about Shinju's words.

"I-I…" Then she thought about Annubus. "NO! Never, I will never forget Annubis! I will never forget what you did! I'll never let go!" She screamed, two or three tears staining her skin. I felt sorry for her, but I couldn't let her attack Cairo.

"Fine Amaya! MIND CRUSH!" I raised my right hand sending out shockwaves, usin gthe power the Millenium Puzzle.

"Fool!" She cackled. "That move shall be your undoing! MWAHHAHAHA!"

Suddenly a green bubble formed around Amaya, that defended her from my mind crush. But unfortunatly hit right back at me with full force.

"AAARGGGGGHHHH!" I was badly injured, I felt like I was runover by a 10 tonne truck. And nobody could help me.

"Hold on Yami!" Hikaru tried to aid me, but Takumi and Yukiko got him. It was no use…

"Oh no you don't!" Takumi said blocking Hikaru's path.

"Revenge time!" Yukiko smirked.

The demon brothers pounced on Hikaru, and bit him on his arms and legs. After one bite, Hikaru just stood in his place. His skin had turned pale, making him look like a stone statue. Unfortunatly Pikachu Huo couldn't protect Hikaru since the demon brothers got him aswell.

"I can't move!" He screamed, trying to stuggle out of his predicament.

"Ha, ha,ha, ha! We got the stupid wizard brat! We got the stupid wizard brat!" Yukiko and Takumi chanted. Now that was just annoying! Hadn't they done enough?

"Watch it! If you didn't bite me too, you'd be electricuted by now!" Pikachu Huo threatened, sending glares at the demon brothers.

"Yami! Hikaru!" Shinju cried worridly, not knowing who to help first.

"Don't worry Shinju, go attend to Yami! I'll be able to help when this wares off!" Hikaru said. Shinju looked hesistant, but decided her brother was right.

"O.k brother." She agreed. She ran over to me, avoiding Yukiko and Takumi to help me on my feet.

"How bad are you hurt?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

"I've had worse." I smirked, trying to hide my pain behind a wink. She shook her head smiling at me. She was probably thinking ohw typical it was for guys to hide their pain.

"Aww, how sweet." We turned to Amaya sitting on her cloud sneering at us. "Girlfriend to the rescue, to bad you don't have any powers. Yami prepare to say goodbye to your life!"

I closed my eyes thining everything was over.Until…

"No! Starmie go! Water gun attack!" I heard Shinju scream, she quickly summoned Stamie, and made Amaya soaked to the bone! She dragged me as far as she could but didn't get far. Amaya was more angry then ever.

"That is it!" She growled. "I am sick of you all! Here is you're punishment Yami! I will not hold back! Since you love the Millenium Puzzle too much to part with it, I will lock you in it!"

(A.N: This isn't how Yami actually get's trapped in the puzzle, but this is how I imagined it happening. Besides I haven't watched the Pharaoh's memory series so there's no point of writing stuff that I don't' know about.)

"Yami!"

"No sis, stay back! Please I beg you!" Hikaru screamed.

Amaya's staff glowed an angry red and she picked up my puzzle without touching it, by chanting a spell in arabic. I knew I was in for the worst, so I left these words to her.

"Shinju, Hikaru there's a few things I would like to say. Hikaru, you are a great wizard

And pokemon master. You've also been a great friend. I know you'll make a great Lord, one that will make your father proud." I said. "And Shinju, I love you! I've always had and always will. I'll never forget about you and I hope you do the same. I love you!

I saw the tears go down her pretty marble skinned face. She said. "I love you too Yami. Don't worry, I won't forget about you, ever…"

"Yami!" Hikaru screamed

"Bye, bye Yami! Have a nice trip to the labrynth of Nightmares!" She cackled waving good bye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, I was being sucked into a pull of light, being dragged into darkness. I would see light again.

"YAMI NO!" Shinju cried.

Before I knew I was being locked up inside my Millenium item! It broke into pieces, in a box. Unless someone solved it, I was trapped. And I was not released for 5,000 years, until you Yugi set me free. But I could still see what was going on.

"Now I shall take the Milllenium Puzzle and take over the world! And reserect my

Master!" She monolouged.

Just as she was about to grab the puzzle, my Shinju pulled it out of her grasp and threw it down the cliff close by.

"NO! You fool! You will endure a lifetime of pain for that! You are going to DIE!" Amaya screamed. Shinju had more tears pouring from her eyes as she glared up at the wicked witch of Egypt.

"I don't care, you took Yami away from me! He is gone, because of you!" She growled poiting at Amaya. The necklace round Shinju's neck was lit up, and I felt the same energy surging through as it did before Amaya attacked.

"W-What's going on?" Amaya said confused. The light kept glowing and glowing, even a blue aroara surronded Shinju's body. "No! AARGGGGHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Hikaru, Pikachu Huo, Takumi and Yukiko stared at the witch and gasped. She suddenly turned into a vile, monster. Her eyes glowing blood red, as they were. But she had no pupils! Her long white hair was short, like a boys. Her nails turned into unslightly claws, as sharp as knifes! Just like her new vampire teeth!

"No…no!…I can't look like this! I'M HIDEOUS!" She screamed pulling her hair.

"Wait ago Shinju!" Hikaru cheered. I think he has always been proud of his sister, since she looked after him after his parents were gone. Too bad they couldn't be together forever. Shinju looked at Hikaru with teary eyes, btu she still held a smile.

"Good bye brother…" She said.

"Huh? What do you mean good bye!"

Shinju used all of her power to lock away Amaya's powers, she herself was locked into the Cascade Tear with it. With a flash of blue light she was gone, only leaving The Cascade Tear behind.

"With every ounce of magic left in my body, in 5,000 years the Waterflower name shall suffer an unbearable curse! None of you will never love AGAIN!

She then again started chanting in Arabic. Hikaru, was too miserible to care, the Demon Brother's bite wore off. He picked up the Cascade Tear. He held it in his hands, I saw a tear drip down Hikaru's face, he lost what was left of his family. I wish I could have came out of the puzzle! I felt like crying so badly.

"**No… poor master…" **Pikachu Huo sighed.

"Shinju" Hikaru sobbed, kneeling on the sand, picking up The Cascade Tear. "…Yami…you're all gone!"

"MWWAAAHHHAAHAHA!" Amaya laughed at Hikaru's pain, boy I just wanted to knock her out! "You, your sister and the pharaoh should have stayed out of my way. Now we are both left with nothing…"

Hikaru looked up and glared at the witch. He got on his feet, looking very angry. He griped The Cascade Tear and took a good look at it.

"Don't worry big sister, this shall not go unpunished!" He hissed.

"**Hikaru! What are you doing?"** Huo Pikachu asked confused.

"Listen you awful witch! You are a selfish, evil, twisted hag! You took my sister away

from me! Now I have no one from my family left! No one can rely on! I hope you're happy!" Hikaru screeched, nearly knocking Amaya off her cloud. "I will banish you to the underworld where you belong, you and your demons shall never walk on the earth ever again!"

He took his staff and chanted a spell, opening a vortex to the Underworld, where Anaya would spend the next 5,000 years.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amaya screamed being carried away by the vortex.

"WWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then Takumi and Yukiko went unwillingly after her.

In a flash they were gone. And Hikaru's heart was broken. He kept the necklace to remember Shinju. To make sure that she would never be forgotten…

"Goodbye sister."

**END OF FLASHBACK: End of Yami's POV **

**Yugi's POV**

"And I never forgot her." Yami said.

"That was 'Sob' such a beautiful story! 'Sob'; ;" Ira sobbed, holding a box tissues and crying. I never saw him cry so much, well except when we watched that Titanic movie.

"O.o Yami…you never told us anything about that before." I said. I was even surprised he remembered all of that!

"Well…I try to forget about it." He smiled. Then all of a sudden Ira stopped crying and said

"Yami there's one thing I would like to say."

"And what would that be?"

"Yami you Luv Machine! Yami and Shinju! Getting it on!" Yami blushed, glaring at the kid.

"That's the last time I tell you a story with kissing or making out in it! You promised to cover you're ears!" Yami whined.

"You asked me to, but you didn't say I had to do it!" Ira smirked. Actually he does have a good point!

"Ignore him Yami. It's your bedtime Ira!" I said.

"Jeez! Everyone round here still treats me like a 10-year-old! And that was three years ago!"

Ira stormed his way to his bedroom, as I got ready for bed. I didn't believe what Yami told me. He kept that bottled up for 5,000 years! That can't be too good for him. After I brushed my teeth I saw Yami sitting right next to the window, staring at the rain rattling on the window, watching the rain droplets dance on the pavement.

"I was surprised you remembered all that Yami! I thought you lost all you're memory of life in Egypt."

"Well, let's just say I didn't break my to Shinju." Yami smiled. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I swear Yami was trying to hide something from me. But he has never tried to that before.

"Yami, are you going to be okay?"

"Yugi, I got over what happened a long time ago. It's all in the past." He said, smiling warmly back at me, giving me a sign that he was happy. I think he needed tell Ira and me that story to get it off his chest.

"As long as you're ok." I smiled. "Good night Aibou."

"Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"IRA! GO TO BED!"

"Ok, ok, _sorry_!"

'Sigh' Yami shook his head. "Goodnight to you too Aibou."

I lay on my comfortable, warm bed and drifted off into my slumber. Things will look better in the morning, as my Mum always used to say…

**End of Yugi's POV **

Yami made sure Yugi had fallen asleep before curling up, holding his knees.

"Who am I kidding…I have been trying to get over Shinju for the last 5,000 years…"

A tear came down Yami's eyes. He looked at the Millennium Puzzle and broke down into silent weeping; not even Yugi could hear him.

**(SONG) **

"_**I only got to tell you, **_

_**I loved you a few times, **_

_**This starting line would be better, **_

_**But nothing rhymes**_

_**Since I lost, **_

_**5,000 years of love." **_

_**(I'd love you for 5,000 years) **_

_**(I'd love you for years) **_

_**(We'd make it through our hopes and fears) **_

"_**I express this sadness in my song**_

_**I can't believe you're gone,**_

_**What did I do wrong?**_

_**My heart breaking, **_

_**My soul is aching, **_

_**My nerves are shaking, **_

_**I would have made you happy,**_

_**Through the hopes and fears, **_

_**Of our years, **_

_**Forever, **_

_**But I've lost, **_

_**5,000 years of love." **_

_**(I'd love you for 5,000 years) **_

_**(I'd love you for years) **_

_**(We'd make it through our hopes and fears) **_

_**(Why were we torn apart?) **_

"_**Why were we turn apart? **_

_**When our love was so young? **_

_**I would have loved you for 5,000 years, **_

_**I would have loves you for years, **_

_**Trough our hopes in fears, **_

_**I can't believe I lost 5,000 years of your love,**_

_**5,000 years of lost love, **_

_**5,000 years of lost love, **_

_**And I don't even know, **_

_**If you're watching me from the heavens above." **_

_**(5,000 years of lost love)**_

_**(5,000 years of lost love) **_

_**(5,000 years of your lost love.) **_

End of Chapter Eight 

Ash: THOSE ARE SOME MAD LYRICS DUDE!

Z Star: O.o Ok…

Yami: Why did you have to make me remember! Now I'll have to go through therapy again!

_Z Star: Aww, sorry Yami. (Gives him a big hug) Everything will be ok in the end! _

_Ash: Hey, speaking of endings, tell me what will happen! _

_Z Star: Ok, I'll give ya some juicy details. _

_Misty comes in through the authoress's door and tries to listen to my plans. _

_Z Star: Oi! Go away! If you listen, it will ruin everything! _

_Misty: Sigh WILL I EVER GET MY SURPRISE? AND WHO IS THE YUGIOH CREW? _

_Yami: AND WILL I EVER GET OVER SHINJU? Z STAR? ASH?_

_Misty & Yami: AWW HERE WE GO! (They run off) _

**Reviews: **

**Angel-Star: Yeah I got your email:) Hope you liked this chapter and my song. Do you think it shows Yami's feelings? **

**Dark Angel of Sadness: Wow you sure like to change your pename a lot ;) Hehe, I've liked all of them, I'm glad you like the story. To answer your question, I guess I didn't think about it. Oh well, I hope you like the rest of the story. **


	9. Ch9 On Our Way

Z Star: Hey readers. I'm back with the 9th chapter.

Ash: And we're going on a trip! TRIP! TRIP! TRIP!

Brock: Sorry, he always gets a little excited going to a new place.

Ella: No more sugar for you mister!

Z Star: O.O; I am definitely improving the security on my sugar supply.

Brock: You better guard it with some attack dogs too.

Ash: HEY! I'm not that bad am I?

Ella: Yes. But cute!

Z Star: Ok guys, Brock do the disclaimer.

Brock: Sure thing Star. Disclaimer: Ahem! Z Star does not own anything except this plot and 

Her O.C's listed on the last chapter. So don't sue! 

Z Star: Ok, guys if you see Misty, tell her you haven't seen me!

Misty: HEY! Z STAR COME BACK! .

Z Star: Bye! Bye! (Runs for my life!)

Chapter Nine: On our Way

Ash, Misty, Brock and the rest of the group were getting ready for their 'out of dimension' trip. Excitement filled the air; it was just like the old days, when they ventured into new places and meeting new people. It was wonderful to feel like a child again…

"I can't wait to see another world. Do you think it will be anything like your world or mine?" Max asked the golden lion as it smiled sitting on a huge boulder.

"Could be Max. But who knows…it could be very, very different to the one you're in now." Sedmet said trying to impress the child. He blinked twice staring up at Sedmet it sheer amazement.

"Cool!" max beamed.

"You know, this kinda reminds me of our journeys when we were younger!" Ash chuckled, feeling the cold wind of the night caress his hair.

"Yeah." Misty smiled thinking of all the things that could happen on their trip.

"'Sob' This is so wonderful! 'Sob'" Brock grabbed Misty and Ash into a bone crushing hug, turning Ash blue. "It will be just like old times! Travelling the wide-open spaces! Going where no one else has dared to go! It will be like reliving the day our friendship grew!"

To Misty and Ash's dismay, Brock was getting a little over emotional. They rolled their eyes, not knowing weather to scream at Brock for them to let go or burst out laughing.

"¬.¬U He definitely needs a girlfriend!" Misty whispered to Ash, while Brock was still in merriment.

"¬.¬U Yeah, a friendship preacher or something." Ash replied.

(A.NZ Star: Sorry, she already has a boyfriend! No offence to Téa fans. Téa is my third favourite character from Yugioh; I just added that for humour! And for the Téa bashers!)

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" Ella asked blinking twice.

"No." Ash said looking confused, but got out of Brock's vice like grip.

"It was probably the wind, or a stray Pokemon wandering around." Gary informed the lioness.

"Or the authoress again." Sedmet rolled his eyes.

"Hmm…Anyway I better get the portal ready." The cat girl went off back to the lake where the portal was, she didn't like going near it by herself but it would have been to dangerous to let anyone be near by when she opened a new world.

"Well, here it goes." Ella took out Misty's Cascade Tear that the redhead let her borrow. She slowly dipped the ancient necklace into the pond, making ripples run in the water. She muttered a few words in a Swahili. When She finished chanting, she felt the world shake beneath her.

"Ahh!" Before Ella fell in, she felt a hand grabbing her arm and was pulled back on her feet.

"Are you Ok Ella?" She was met with a blue pair of eyes that belonged to a girl Ella was always glad to see.

"Yeah I'm fine Misty, I'm just tired." Ella said.

"Ok. Thanks for doing this for me Ella." Misty smiled.

"No problem Mist. I'm sure you'd do the same for me. Well Sedmet and me better get home for some rest." Ella said dusting herself off and handing the Cascade Tear to misty.

"Yeah, say hello to Timon and Pumbaa for me." Misty smiled as Ella went off to get her twin brother.

After they went back to Pride Rock, everyone else went home to get ready for their journey.

**MISTY'S HOUSE **

Misty fiddled with the blue diamond necklace, wondering about a certain Grandmother…

_How could someone break somebody's heart like that? All Shinju did was love him. But he played her as a fool… I hope I never get my heart broken like that._

With that final thought she dozed off to sleep.

**ASH'S HOUSE **

Ash climbed into his bed and shut off the light, making himself comfortable.

"Night dear! And don't over sleep!" Mrs. Ketchem hollered sweetly from the bottom of the staircase.

"-.-; Good night Mom! Good night Pikachu." Ash said, resting his head on his soft pillow. He smiled as Pikachu rested on the edge of the bed

"**Good night Ash. Don't let the bedbugs bite." **Pikachu giggled.

"Bedbugs?" Ash whimpered. "O.O… AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he clinged onto his blankets.

"**Why did I have say that? -.-;" Pikachu mumbled to himself, slapping his forehead. **

**PRIDE ROCK**

Sedmet and Ella were in Pride Rock ready to go to bed, but…

"Sedmet, Ella dear. Are you sure you've done everything?" Sarabi, the mother of the pair, asked.

"Yes mother, can we go to sleep now!" Ella growled, laying comfortably on the rock in her lioness form.

"Have you packed? Washed yourselves? Taken…what are they called again?… Oh yes cloths. And packed you're weapons?" Sarabi asked ignoring Ella's last question.

"YES!" Ella and Sedmet yelled, desperately wanting to go to sleep.

"Mum, please we know all about the human world and we've double-checked everything." Sedmet informed Sarabi, while letting out a yawn.

"Well, mother is right. You can never be to prepared." Their eldest brother, Simba had pointed out. Yet no one asked how he appeared out of nowhere?

"Simba!" Ella growled, telling him not to encourage their mother. Sarabi smiled at her children,

"It's good to hear. Now gets some rest. Goodnight." Sarabi said sweetly, going to her rock.

"-.-; Goodnight Mum." Sedmet and Ella mumbled before entering into the land of nod.

(A.N: I know how they feel. My Mum can be like that sometimes too. ¬.¬)

**BROCK'S HOUSE **

Brock was in bed, having his usual dreams. Disturbing dreams, that would probably haunt whoever had the misfortune of seeing them. But lucky for us, we are used to this kind of strange behaviour from Brock. Well… most of his weird behaviour…

**DREAM **

Brock was on cloud nine, literally. Clouds had surrounded him in the sapphire night sky. He was waiting someone, and then he saw her! His breath was taken away instantly.

"You're here! I have been waiting for this all my life! I can't believe it's you! Blue Eyes!" Brock gasped, love hearts appearing from his eyes. Before him was with a girl with short chestnut brown hair and pastel blue eyes. She was very tall, taller then Brock in fact, making him look like a midget.

"You're more handsome than I ever imagined!" Gasped the girl that Brock called Blue Eyes, since he did not know her real name yet. Brock only knew Blue Eyes by online dating, and has recently hooked up with her.

"Oh yes, it was true love that brought us together!" Brock proclaimed, loud enough for the entire planet to hear. Yes, he would have even made the famous romantic Romeo proud. Not...

"Kiss me you no-eyed idiot!" Blue Eyes begged holding out her arms. Brock immediately ran to the girl, but when he got there. Well…

"Come here baby!" Brock said moving his eyebrows up and down a lot, while running. Before he knows it, the girl suddenly transformed into a stone wall and he collided with it

"OWW! Where did she go? Hot girl? Hot girl? HOT GIRL?"

**END OF DREAM **

"HOT GIRL? AHHHH!" Brock screamed like Homer Simpson, quickly sitting up on his bed. "Oh, it was just a bad dream! Well, I hope meeting Blue Eyes won't be a catastrophe in real life! I can't wait to see her in Domino City! Hold on my love Blue Eyes! Brocky-poo is coming!"

(A.N: O.O…ookkkkaaayy… that was a little weird.)

**MISTY'S HOUSE**

Misty was still asleep, but could not stop turning and twisting, for she was about to have a nightmare of her own.

**DREAM **

Misty was standing in a dark cold alleyway, with the moonlight shining down at her. Misty wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm. She looked around and did not like what she saw. Everything was so creepy. Suddenly she saw a boy in the shadows, running so fast, that she couldn't even get a glance at his face.

"MISTY NO!" He screamed.

"Huh? What's going on?" Misty questioned herself. "I'm over here!"

But the boy did not here her; it was like she was invisible. Misty decided to run after the stranger, it was obvious he was looking for her or trying to rescue her. But why? She didn't have any idea who he was.

"Hey wait! I'm right here!" Misty called again. But still the little guy did not reply. All of a sudden he came to a complete stop.

"No!" He sobbed.

By the time Misty caught up to the mysterious stranger, he was on his knees with his face in his hands. Sobbing, his appearance covered by the shadows in the dark alleyway, so Misty still couldn't see him. But she could tell tears were gracing his cheeks.

"No! NO! This can't be happening! I can't believe I let them take you like that…" The boy cried, punching the hard concrete ground.

Why is he so upset? The poor boy… Misty thought "Don't cry. What's the matter?"

But before Misty could even get close to him, two giant, terrifying beasts, hidden from the shadows pounced on her! They made a deafening roar and tried to attack Misty!

**END OF DREAM**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Misty breathed heavily, sweat coming off her forehead. "Oh, oh, it was just a nightmare! Thank god! But it was so strange…who was that guy? And why was he so upset? That is it! No more midnight snacks!"

She rested her head on her pillow again, trying to get back to sleep after her awful dream.

But who is he…Misty thought before finally going to sleep.

**THE NEXT MOURNING **

It was morning and everybody was ready, back at the lake. Despite the distractions from last night…

"Hey Misty, you look awful. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Ash asked. Misty did look awful, she looked very pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

"No. I had a bad dream which I couldn't stop thinking about! It kept me up till 5:00 PM!" Misty growled.

"**You're not the only one who didn't get any sleep! Ash kept me up all night complaining about bedbugs!" **Pikachu said, crossing his arms.

"HEY! I had a bad experience with one of them and it scared me for LIFE!" Ash exclaimed, with everyone giving him weird look.

"Ash, who are you talking to?" Brock asked.

"Pikachu, who else?" Ash said, like it was no big deal. This "O.o" was the look of Brock, Tracey and Misty's faces.

"Everybody ready?" Ella said

"Yep!" Chirped Tracey.

"Yeah, it's only Gary, May and Max who have to get here!" Ash informed his girlfriend.

"Here I am!" Gary cheered, carrying his suitcase along with him to the group.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Ash yelled at his rival.

"SO WHAT?" Gary yelled back.

"IF MAY AND MAX WERE HERE NOW WE'D BE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

Out of nowhere a ear-splitting whistle could be heard, everyone looked at Tracey who was wearing a referee costume. "Red card!" Tracey yelled, holding out a redcard.

"Why can't you two be friends?" Ella asked.

"Because HE is an idiot!" Gary exclaimed.

"I am not the idiot STUPID!" Ash yelled.

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

But before another argument could occur,

"OK, Now that is really getting annoying!" Misty said, well, shouted.

"Come on, we both know you're good friends!" Brock smirked.

"You aren't fooling anyone!" Sedmet smiled.

"So shake hands and make up!" Ella said. But Gary and Ash took one look at each other and turned away.

"Humph! ¬.¬"

"DO IT! OR I'LL CLAW YOU TO DEATH!" Sedmet threatened.

"O.O" Were the faces of Gary and Ash, so they decided it was best to get it over with and shake hands.

"Hi Buddy! It's great to see you!" Ash chirped, faking a smile.

"Same to you friend!" Gary said, mustering a smile. But then all of a sudden hug each other by everyone's surprise!

"OoO;" Were the look on Pikachu's, Sedmet and Ella's faces and O.OU were Brock, Tracey & Misty's faces.

O.O Ash and Gary realised what they were doing, they immediately let go of each other. They felt really embarrassed, while Ella was smiling happily and the rest were dumbfounded.

"'Shudders' That was very disturbing!" Ash muttered under his breath.

"Why did I do that!" Gary asked himself.

"**Maybe its because you secretly miss being close friends!" **Pikachu suggested.

"You're lucky no one else can understand you but me!" Ash growled, glaring at the little mouse, making everyone make this face O.o;;;

"Ok…" Ella said. "Come on Sparkscat!" As she yelled, a small lion like cat with glistening scales all over its body.

"**HUBBA! HUBBA! Hello beautiful!" **Pikachu smirked flirtatiously at the cat.

"In you're dreams!" Sparkscat purred. 

"**We'll see about that!"** Pikachu exclaimed, laying on the floor and falling asleep immediately and snores REALLY loudly! Like a warthog with a cold!

(A.N: Don't own the Simpsons! I didn't the last 3 lines! Nobody can sue me!)

"I am glad no one else could hear that!" Ash muttered to himself.

Then out of nowhere, the two youngest kids of the group came running, gasping for breath. It wasn't easy being where they had to be on time with the weight of their suitcases.

"Sorry we're late!" Max huffed. "But somebody forgot to do all their packing last night!"

"Hey! I was tired!" May snapped at her brother. "I thought if I had an early night and do my packing in the morning!"

"And now we are LATE!" Max yelled back at his older sister. "It took you 2 hours just to pick out you're under wear!"

Max and May continued to argue, nothing Ash, Misty, Tracey, Gary or Brock could do would calm them down.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRR!" Everyone jumped in their place, when they heard a thunderous roar coming from the lion twins, who got sick of all the loud noise.

"Eeep!" Squeaked Max and May who hugged each other for protection.

"That got your attention!" Sedmet chuckled.

"We've gotta go now!" Ella exclaimed.

"Exactly! We have no time to lose!" Misty reminded everyone. Now that everyone was here they could go on their exciting trip! But sadly there were more distractions!

"Hold on one moment! Ahem Sedmet…" Ella looked at her brother, crossing her arms. Everyone blinked twice and started staring at Sedmet too.

"What?" Sedmet asked, blinking a few times, before realising what his sister was talking about. "Oh no! You can't make me!" Before Sedmet could runaway, Ella grabbed his tail and yelled,

"Yes I can! Now you do it! Unless you wanna be put in a zoo the second we're in Domino!"

"Fine!" Sedmet growled, when his sister finally let go of his tail. He concentrated hard and his eyes glowed gold. So did his body and then changed its shape…

"OoO!" Were the looks and everyone's faces and this "o.o;" Was Ella's face.

"OH MY GOD!" Ash screamed covering his eyes.

"MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Brock screamed too, covering his eyes as well. But didn't he know he hasn't got any eyes?

"WHOA!" Was all Misty could say, covering her eyes in embarrassment.

"…Wow…" May said blushing.

"OoO Now I've seen everything…" Max muttered.

"Max, May cover your eyes!" Tracey chided like an old lady, putting his hands over his eyes.

"O.O I am not going to say anything…" Gary said.

"SEDMET! COVER UP!" Ella shrieked, running up to her brother.

Sedmet was in his human form; he had red, short shoulder length hair with black streaks similar to his sisters. He still had his tail and cat features like Ella. But there was one problem…

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Sedmet asked, the poor innocent lion didn't know his own humiliation.

Sedmet looked down at himself to see he was…

"AAAAAHHH! I'm naked! Just like in those books in human biology!"

Wearing nothing. He absolutely died of embarrassment! He had to cover his 'private' parts with his hands until Ella found him a red shirt and brown combat trousers and more spare clothes. Let's just say his private parts weren't so private to the gang anymore. But now, finally, FINALLY, the guys could go on their trip without anymore interruptions!

"Everyone ready now!" Ella asked.

"Yes!" Misty smiled. Until…

"WAIT A MINUTE!" All the boys chorused at once. Would they never get to their destination?

"Where are we going to stay?" Tracey asked.

"Where we gonna eat?" Ash asked.

"Do we even have any money?" Gary asked.

"Are there even any Pokemon there?" Max asked.

"**Yeah, maybe I could get a little girlfriend!" **Pikachu smiled.

"**Men. They're all the same!" **Sparkscat shook her head.

"What about other animals? Will there be any other animals?" Sedmet asked.

"AND WHERE THE HELL AM I GONNA COOK?" Brock asked like a crazy maniac with his pan in hand.

This was what all the girls had on their faces "--;"

"Ok SHUT UP for a sec!" Misty began. "We will be staying in my sister's old apartment, by ourselves! Where there will be plenty of food and money when we get there."

"WWHHHOOOO!" Ash and Gary chorused doing a weird, voodoo, victory dance. Earning a few weird glances.

"And unfortunately there will be no Pokemon there and the only animals you'll see there will be tamed." Misty said.

"Aww…" Sedmet and Max groaned in disappointment.

"**Oh well, unless they let their Pokemon out it's just you and me Sparkscat baby. _Alone_…" **Pikachu smirked, lowering his eyebrows.

"**Oh-no!" **Sparkscat groaned.

"BUT WHERE WILL I DO MY DAMN COOKING? Brock yelled violently, it looked like he was about to turn psycho. But Misty could stop him!

"…D-don't worry B-brock, you'll get to do l-lots of cooking." Misty stuttered, backing away from the psycho Brock.

"Phew! I thought I was about to have a heart attack! Or go psycho… Ha, ha, ha, ha. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BRWAHAHAHAHA! HA!" Brock laughed like a loony person, scaring everyone back into a corner.

"Don't worry readers, he can't go psycho. Not in this chapter." Ella said, grabbing onto Ash's arm.

"Come on let's go! I wanna see the new place!" Ash complained.

"And the sooner we get there, the sooner I can figure out the mystery of the Cascade Tear!" Misty exclaimed, punching her fist in the air.

"And the sooner I get to meet my Blue Eyes!" Brock said dreamily.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in confusion.

"Umm… Nothing! I meant nothing!" Brock nervously laughed, this time he was backing away from the group.

"…Ok, get ready and hold on to your luggage!" Ella instructed, like those air hostesses. She started chanting next to the lake, soon a blue fire came from and began to grow massively, turned into a whirl-wind which picked up everyone in it's path! Now they could finally they were on their journey"

End of Chapter Nine

Ash: That's a rap guys!

Z Star: Sure is! I'm sorry I took so long updating, but I got a bit behind when I went to Egypt for a vacation. Then there was school work but I'm not gonna go there…

Yugi: Excuses, excuses… but we forgive you.

Z Star: Aww thanks Yugi, you're sweet.

Ash: (Gets jealous) What about me!

Z Star: You're sweet too, when you want to be!

Tracey: WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE GET TO DOMINO? WILL MISTY FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO HER GRANDMA! WILL THE GUYS EVER STOP COMPLAINING? AND WE'LL THE POKEMON CREW GET TO DOMINO IN ONE PEACE? AWW HERE IT GOES! (Tracey runs out of the room)

Reviews:

Angel-Star: Yeah I kind of feel guilty that I made Yami so sad… Well I only know a little bit of Arabic. I know how to say hello, goodbye, thank you and farmer (My Mum calls my Dad that all the time -.- Don't ask why) Sorry.

Reanne1102: No the pairing for this story isn't Yami/Misty. Don't worry I will keep up the good work. It's always great to hear someone say your work is original!


	10. Chp10 We're Here!

Z Star: Yet here we are again! And I want to thank my two friends Angel Star and Shoj'o Untainted who have been nothing but supportive of me!

Brock: Getting all mushy there aren't we?

Z Star: Brock! Shut up!

Brock: Make me!

Z Star: Why you-

Ash: Calm down dudes!

Z Star: Grr!

Ash: I mean dudes and dudettes! I will say the disclaimer to calm the wild beasts! Z Star The Hidden Dragon owns nothing but her own characters! So let's start this chapter!

Chapter Ten: We're Here!

It had been an hour since Ash; Misty, Brock and everyone else had been floating in the whirling vortex enjoying the peaceful fide. No I won't lie to you; they were having a horrible time! They wished they had just stayed at home instead.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty and May screamed at the top of their voices as the wind threw them everywhere. The poor girls definitely weren't having a good time.

"I feel sick!" Tracey moaned, holding onto his stomach, trying his best not to barf up anything.

"Hold me!" Ash screamed for Ella, making Sedmet get out his claws.

"Be careful Ash! I will protect my sister even if I have to scratch you deaf!" Sedmet growled. Ash was so afraid he swallowed his saliva 'Gulp'.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Max yelled, waving his arms in the air. Unlike his sister he didn't mind flying a thousand feet above the ground, but what kid doesn't?

"This is one roller coaster ride!" Gary laughed as the vortex spun him around, he felt like a kid again, although he would never admit it to the others. No he never would, especially to Ash.

"**It's better then Thorpe Park and Chessington together!" **Pikachu yelled at the top of his voice, but not even he knew why Ash wasn't enjoying this ride, what was wrong with the guy? (A.N: Theme parks in England that I don't own)

"**MEOW! Now my fur is messed up!"** Sparkscat purred, trying to claw her fur into the right place. Too bad she didn't know that that would have made her fur condition worse!

And if all that wasn't bad enough, they were trapped in the vortex for the next 2 hours! But finally they're prayers were answered when they landed right outside were they were staying. Domino City! And the first angel to fall was…

"OWW!" Misty screamed when she hit the concrete. Thankfully she was not hurt. "Well, we're here!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Ash fell right next to her right on his face. But still he picked himself up. "Yeesh! That was the longest ride ever!"

Another scream came and Brock came colliding into the two teenagers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash and Misty screamed like two little girls, they tried to run away but before they could get up, Brock knocked them over.

"Owe! Sorry dudes!"

"BROCK!" Misty yelled in his ear, it was lucky Brock didn't lose his hearing.

"Sheesh! Watch where you land next time!" Ash groaned, rubbing his aching back. But before he could recover, another person, or people came to crash the bash party!

"Look out below!" Gary warned everyone, who was followed by Tracey, came tumbling on top of the others!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everybody screamed and now Ash wasn't the only one with the soar back.

"Sorry, we should take the airport next time we decide to visit a new place!" Tracey said, dusting himself off. The worse thing you could in Tracey's opinion is having a dirty shirt.

(A.N: To true! Tracey: I DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT! Z Star: Yes you do!)

Everybody got up except for Ash, but the poor guy was about to be pounced on.

"LOOK OUT! FLYING LION COMING THROUGH!" Sedmet screamed, but it was no use, Ash would soon be crushed under the weight, or worse.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. Sedmet finally touched downed on him, and Sedmet's claws punctured his butt, by accident.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'Breaths' AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHH!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping into the air.

"…Sorry!" Sedmet smiled sheepishly, as Ash glared at the scared lion. But the lion had more to worry about. The next group of children were ready to drop anchor on another victim.

"Prepare for landing!" Max laughed, while in a diving position.

"Anchors away!" May screamed.

"**MEOW! MEOW! Remember! Cat's always land on their feet!" **Sparkscat growled.

"**Put your head between your knee's and kiss your butt goodbye!" **Pikachu laughed into hysterics. Sparkscat looked worryingly at him. It was so like him to make a joke in a situation like this one.

In one minute they crashed on the unfortunate lion and nearly flattened him!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 'Breathes' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sedmet screamed, no roared loud enough for the whole city to hear!

"That had to hurt!" Misty grimaced.

"At least he doesn't have claw marks in his butt!" Ash mumbled, rubbing his still sore behind.

"Well, at least you didn't get crushed by 2 kids and 2 Pokemon. Now that must be **heavy!**" Brock pointed out.

"Ha, ha! Yeah massively HEAVY!" Gary laughed, holding his stomach.

"Absolutely! Both Pikachu and Sparkscat weigh 13lbs and Max and May…" Tracey said, making sure Brock wasn't the only one who knew all the facts about Pokemon.

"HEY! Maybe she's the heaviest but not me!" Cried Max.

"OI! Why you little! I am not overweight you tubby little monster!" May screamed at her brother.

"**For your information! We are 3lbs!"** Pikachu pointed out.

"**Exactly!"** Sparkscat agreed.

But to interrupt this debate, Ella the lioness was the last to come down to Earth.

"WHOA! GUYS HELP!" She screamed helplessly, trying to think of a way to prevent herself colliding with the ground, but nothing could come to mind.

"Don't worry sis, I'M COMING!" Sedmet screamed. But May, Max and the Pokemon were still sitting on top of him so he was trapped and was powerless to do anything.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ella screamed until her knight in shining armor came. Ash was right there to catch her in his arms.

"Oh thank you Ash." Ella blushed, still holding onto the crimson boy so she wouldn't fall. Poor Ash made a small giggle, his face still flushed.

_Typical. It's just like him to do that._ Misty grinned, shaking her head._ But I wish I had someone who would do that for me… _

"Teenagers!" Max grumbled, disgusted by the actions of the two lovers. Well he was just a kid. But someday soon he will know why some people acted the way they did.

_Aww that's cute and romantic! Why can't I find a boyfriend to do that kind of romantic stuff with me?_ May sighed.

"PUT MY SISTER DOWN!" Sedmet growled, getting up on his feet again. You could see the warm sweat come down Ash's forehead as he swallowed his excess saliva.

Brock, Tracey and Gary mouthed a couple of catcalls, making sure an angry Sedmet didn't see them. Which was typical of all guys!

"All right you two you can carry that on later." Misty smirked when the happy couple glared at her. "Let's go inside…"

The gang reached the white, front door of the homely, picturesque ground floor apartment. The outside was painted in maroon red and snowy white colors. The windows were covered in white curtain drapes, giving the place an angelic aurora. Even the garden stood out from all the other apartments in the building, it was planted with roses, lilies and even violets. Yep, this was a good place to call home.

"Hmm…not bad." Gary said, even though he was the most the picky, snobby and decisive one of the group.

"Quite! Absolutely smashing!" Tracey said in a posh English accent, making everyone's faces go like this 'O.o;' yeah it was that weird.

"Heh, heh. Sorry I let the English accent out." Tracey giggled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Everyone decided it was best to ignore their friend's outburst. Misty inserted the key and turned the knob and they all entered the house. They were already making themselves home.

**YUGI'S HOUSE**

But from across the street an old man was watching them.

"La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la…" The old man sang. Solomon Moto was washing dishes, gazing outside the window looking at the gorgeous sunny day, the beautiful blue birds singing their harmonious song and the whirling vortex that was paving the streets…

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME!" Grandpa Moto screamed nearly dropping some of the dishes.

To surprise the poor man more; the vortex then shot out a couple of kids and two weird looking animals!

_O.O Am I going insane? I couldn't be…could I?_ He thought scratching the back of his head. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and Solomon's youngest grandchild came into this kitchen. He was a little confused to why his Grandfather seemed puzzled.

"Hey, what's the matter Gramps?" Ira asked.

"Come and see this! Look, those kids across the street came out of a whirling vortex!" He yelled pointing out the window.

Ira dropped his comic books and manga's on the kitchen counter to rush to his Grandfather's side to only see there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"O.O HA! HA! HA! Grandpa, I don't see any vortex! All I see that isn't normal are those weird looking pets! I think you've gone off you're rocker Grandpa!" Ira laughed, holding onto the kitchen sink so he wouldn't fall on his butt.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I SAW WHAT I SAW!" Grandpa Moto screamed loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

"Sure you did…" Again Ira goes into hysteria and starts rolling on the floor laughing like a hyena.

"'Sigh' this is the problem. No one believes you when you see something like that! Especially if you're old…"

(A.N: Aww. Poor Mr. Moto, don't worry grandpa! We believe you!)

**POKEMON TRAINER'S HOUSE**

Much later, Misty was outside in the front yard, watching the stars beaming brightly across the night sky. She was reading the withered, old journal that once belonged to Shinju Cascade. 5,000 years ago…

"Don't worry Grandma." She said, holding the Cascade Tear. "I'll find a way to beat this curse! Even if it's the last thing I shall ever do!"

Misty finished looking at the last page, but noticed something very peculiar

"Wait a minute! There are more pages here! But there are no words!" Misty gasped.

She was right, every paged she turned, the words were smudged and the pages falling apart!

"I wonder what was written here?" Misty asked herself.

But her mind was taken off the subject when she heard the loud noise of a car engine speeding pass her house. But that wasn't all she noticed, her blue eyes caught a certain spiky haired kid getting out of the vehicle.

"Bye Joey! Thanks for the lift!" He smiled.

"No problem Yug!" His blonde friend smirked as he hit the accelorater at full speed! Almost knocking over another old man. "Ooops! Sorry sir!" Misty laughed at poor joey's shocked face, until she noticed the boy with the star fish hair didn't seem so happy. He sighed with his shoulders hunched and his head facing the floor.

To get a closer look at him, Misty leaned on the brick wall, being careful that she didn't fall forwards.

Aww…he seems depressed. Just like me. I wonder why he has such spiky weird looking hair though? He lives across the street, maybe I'll go say hi…

But before Misty could even take a step he had already gone inside his house, slamming the door behind him.

"Tommorow. Anyway, I better go inside too. I don't believe how long and tiring that journey was!"

"Hey! Maybe if you all weren't such wimps!"

"Ella?"

Misty caught the lioness, hidden in the bushes, in her lion form. Her head popped out trying to look innocent with her glowing eyes that lit up in the night.

"Heh, heh. Sorry I guess my brother's hobby of spying on people has brushed off on me!" Ella sweat dropped, joining Misty's side.

"Mind if I watch the stars with you?" Ella asked.

"Nah. It's fine." Misty turned to the sky, resting elbow on the fence, holding her chin. With a sigh, she frowned, even the beauty of the stars didn't help her get things off ther mind.

"I remember when me and my Dad used to watch the stars, with my other brother's and sisters…" Ella smiled. Until she saw her friend lookng so glum. She raised her ears in the air."You Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…"

"You're worried about the Cascade Tear aren't you?"

"Yeah… how do you know what is exactly wrong with a perosn straight away?"

"I don't know… must be my animal senses." Ella shrugged.

"Yeah right!" Misty grumbled. "I-I just don't want to let my Grandmother down..."

"You won't! I know you Misty, and I know that you're the kind of person who doesn't let her friends down." Ella informed her. Misty's cheeks scribbled pink at that comment.

"Aww don't blush! It's the truth." Ella laughed her socks off. Well she would if she were wearing any.

"Thanks Ella, hehe, to bad you couldn't brush off that kind of maturity on Ash." Misty giggled at the terryfying glare the cat woman was giving.

"Leave my boyfriend out of this!" She growled.

Misty was still in hysteria, while a grumpy Ella stormed inside, with the laughing redhead behind her.

"Oh come on Ella you have to admit it's true!"

"Humph!" Ella pointed her nose in the air, although she wasn't really angry. The cat woman even burst out laughig as well! The good times were here…

But elsewhere someone was plotting against them…

**IN THE UNDERWORLD **

The Underworld was a dark, corrupt, gloomy place! This place even made the Shadow Realm look cosy! Nothing but dead souls, demons and the un-dead running round the place. The monsters made great white sharks or the mighty King Kong look like cute little rabbits.

And in the shadows, the vile ruler was lazilly sprawled on her coal black, sharp, pointy throne. She was hidden in the dark, only her glowing red eyes could be seen.

"Where are those half-witted fools!" The Queen of Darkness growled, getting impatient. As she spoke those words, two little creatures came in for a crash landing out of nowhere! Screaming their heads off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OWWW!" Takumi had landed right on his face, aching all over. "Takumi!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"And his brother followed him, unfortunatly crashing into Takumi. "OWE! Yukiko!" They both quickly rose on their feet to greet their vying master.

"Reporting for duty!" They chorused, doing an army salute and either hitting themselves in the eye or smacking themselves in the face.

"Did you find it!" A gruff voice came.

"Well…umm…" Yukiko twiddled his thumbs nervously, staring at the cblack pitched floor.

"You see master… we… still haven't found it." Takumi said above a whisper, sheilding himself for an angry outburst.

"But don't worry, we are on it's track! Just be patient." Yukiko smiled in his cute friendly way. But that would not calm the firebreathing tempest.

"Patient?" The Underworld lord asked. "Patient! You expect me to be PATIENT! AFTER 5,000 YEARS! 5,000 YEARS!"

Her blood red eyes began to glare at them, got off her throne and blew fire out of her mouth!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two monsters screamed, running for cover.

"We're sorry Mistress Amaya! He didn't mean it! 5,000 years is long enough to wait!"

"I should think so!" Amaya growled, leaning back into her throne, calming down. But that wouln#t last. "Now this time…you don't come back without The Cascade Tear or you will both suffer!" She screamed at the top of her voice. But before Takumi and Yukiko could even quiver, a dark black bird flew in at Amaya's side with a small mirror clutched in it's claws.

"Apel!" Amaya squeled with delight. Takumi and Yukiko held their ears at the woman's high pitched, eerie voice. "What have you brought me my pet?" She said sweetly, attomaticly changing her mood.

Apel sqauwked and placed the mirror right next to her.

"The mirror of Isis!" Amaya grabbed the mirror, before petting her raven. "Well done my pet! You are the most worthy of all my servants!"

"Humph!" The monster twins growled, crossing their arms and eyeing Apel evilly. "_Stupid bird!_"They whispered. The firery sorceress's ears twitched at the last two birds.

"At least he can do his job! Unlike you two!" Amaya yelled. "With this, I'll be able to figure out how to gain my freedom! And take the Cascade Tear as my own and rule the world!"

"Yes you're excellency! YES!" Yukiko cheered, clapping his hands together.

"Who else could be a better ruler then you?" Takumi said bowing. Ain't he a kiss ass?

"Exactly!" Amaya smirked. "Mirror! Show me where the Cascade Tear is!" She commaned.

(A.N: I got the Mirror idea from Beauty and The Beast the disney version. I watch too many Disney films!)

Amaya stared at the glass, drooling as the mirror beamed a shining light. In the looking glass was an image of a red haired beauty with shining blue eyes. Yes, it was none other then the girl you're thinking of. Amaya's eyes immedietly spotted the Cascade Tear around her neck.

"She looks just like that red head! The pharoah's girlfriend! Ha, ha! It will be easy to take the Cascade out of her hands!" Amaya growled, with a wicked smile. Even more drool dripped from her dry lips.

"But boss…" Takumi and Yukiko interupted, hiding behind a rock.

"WHAT?" The monster twins jumped up, nearly reaching the underworld's ceiling and slammed back into the ground.

"What about the curse? You can't take the Cascade Tear from her remember?" Takumi said.

"Yeah, if you do we'll be stuck down here forever. But with no way out." Yukiko added.

"Damn! Of course, but how am I going to take it from her without doing it myself?" holding her chin, a brilliant thought came to mind. "Mirror, how will I take the Cascade Tear and break the curse?"

The mirror again beamed a bright light. This time it showed a face. It had bright green eyes and blemish free tanned skin. The head was covered with coal black, curely hair but was covered by a red bandana. The the olive face stared back at Amaya with a delicate smile.

"So you want to know how huh?" The woman asked, in a deep gypsy accent.

"Yes! Yes! Tell me!" Amaya begged.

"As you wish. Well to break the curse you must not allow the girl who is in possession of The Cascade Tear to figure out how to release the spirit that is trapped in it." The gypsy woman explained.

"Excellent!" Amaya smirked.

"Don't start celebrating yet." The gypsy interrupted. "The way she would break the curse is…"

"Yes?"

"To…"

"YES?"

"Fall…"

"Would you please hurry up!" Amaya yelled, making the whole place nearly crumble.

"Hey don't rush me!" The mirror lady growled. "What she has to do is fall in love in 3 months!"

Amaya smiled from ear to ear, rubbing her hands together.

"Ahhh yes! I remember the curse I set on them! That girl won't be able to fall in love in 3 months! It's impossible!"

"Well…you never know how love works..." The mirror said.

"Absolute tripe!" Amaya interupted. " But just to be sure… Takumi! Yukiko! I have a job for you."

"Yes your lordship?" The twins asked, hands placed together, in hope… that they wouldn't be fried!

"I want you to spy on this girl!" The woman pointed at the image of the girl in the mirror. "You are to report back to me on what you find out!"

"Yes Sir!" Takumi and Yukiko chorused, doing another rubbish salute. Saying sir, they received a death glare from Amaya.

"I mean mam!" The two corrected themselves.

" Good. Now get out of my sight and do your job!" The monsters did as they were told and dissapeared into the shadows again, in their miserable abode.

"_The bird get's gratitued and what do we get?" _Takumi whispered to his brother.

"_Being yelled at, day after day!" _Yukiko grumbled.

"_At least after she rules the world we'll be free!" _Takumi cheered.

"_Free as the wind!"_

"W_hat is it with you and gas?" _

"But first! CLEAN MY MIRROR!" Amaya yelled through the underworld. She threw the mirror at a great length, nearly knocking out Yukiko in the process.

"OWW!" He groaned. "Yes my Lady!"

Yukiko and Takumi grabbed the mirror and ran off again. This time the mirror spoke.

"Do you always put up with her?" She asked.

"Uh huh." T and Y chorused.

"Hmm... Well, I might as well make friends with you two. The name is Rhea." Rhea smiled.

"Hi Rhea!" The twins chirped, waving at the mirror.

"Well at least your someone to talk to, other then my brother… and the bird…" Takumi said.

"Welcome to the Underworld! Get used to it! There are gouls and ghosts everywhere!" Yukiko grinned, his fangs showing.

"I see… well we better get to work before Ms. Attitude blows a fuse."

"Right!"

That night Amaya sent Takumi and Yukiko to Domino City and she decided to keep the mirror with her at all times so that she could watch them. When they were gone a tear came down her marble skinned cheek, as she sat alone and stroked her pet her raven's head. She sighed deeply while watching all the people on Earth getting on with their lifes.

"I'm alone again Apel." She sighed. "I do this for you Annubis… boy the things I do for the ones I love…"

End Of Chapter Ten 

Z Star: WOOT! That was chapter Ten everybody! WOOT! For all the people who read it, free mistletoe and Christmas cookies for everyone! Oh Guys…

Guys from Pokemon and Yugioh: Yeah…

Z Star: Merry Christmas! (Gives them all kisses on the cheek. And they all blush, aww…)

Girls from Pokemon and Yugioh: OI! Those are OUR boyfriends! COME HERE!

Z Star: Uh oh! Um, Merry Christmas eveyone and a Happy New Year! Have a great Christmas and don't eat too much pudding! Bye…

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Angel-Star: Aww thank you senoirina! Are you Egyptian too? Or part of a another culture that speaks Arabic? Thanks for offering your help and Merry Christmas! **


	11. Chp11 New Feelings At First Sight?

Z Star: Hi everyone! By the time I finish this chapter it will be near to New Years! Since I have some free time on my hands!

Ash: WOOT! NO SCHOOL!

Z Star: Ya sure said it! And you know what's gonna happen this chapter? SOME OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE DIFFERENT ANIMES ARE GONNA MEET EACH OTHER!

Everyone: GASP!

Z Star: YES! This is what you have waited for! Oh I'm so excited! I just hope I do not dissapoint you! YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SO READ THE CHAPTER! Quick! Before you have to do something else!

Ash: Andelay! Andelay!

Chapter Eleven: New Feelings At first Sight? 

Yugi was still in bed asleep, still tired from last night. But who wouldn't be after playing with a hyper actvie teenager and a five thousand year old pharoh? Yugi deserved a little break. He dreamed about anything that came to mind. But soon his dreams would turn into nightmare…

**DREAM **

Yugi's eyes fluttered when he awoke, he was on his back on the sandy beach. The sky burned a crimson red as the sun set and the ocean was gleaming like topaz's. He gently picked himself up to look where he was stranded.

"Wow…this place is beautiful! To bad there's no one around to share this scenery with me." Yugi sighed. But he was really happy, just being by himself to have some peace. But there was something that he could ignore, a soft melody that danced around his ears, bringing delight to them.

"Where's that singing coming from? It sounds lovely, It's nothing like anything I have ever heard!"

Yugi decided to look for the heavenly, light feminine voice. He followed the song that caressed his ears, it was like it was calling him. He finally reached by the rampent rocks. In front of him, a few feet away, was a strange girl who had her back faced to him. The mysterious girl was about to face him but…

"Hello Yugi!" A voice jeered, making the poor boy jump out of his skin.

"So glad you could join us!" A second voice sneered. Two creatures strolled up to the scared migjit, they were both huge and grisly looking! Yugi's heart pumped faster and faster. He did not what to imagine what the monsters might do to him.

"W-what do y-you want?"

"Nothing…" The two began, making Yugi sigh in relief. "Just a new victom!"

The monsters came at the poor boy, with no sign of mercy towards Yugi!

**END OF DREAM **

"Yugi! Yugi! Wake up!" A voice called to the dreamnig duelist, shaking him out of his gruesome and unwanted fantasy. The star shaped haired boy's eyes opened again and,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The goggle wearing boy screamed back, for what reason, he did not know.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two boys chorused like a couple of fan girls spotting their favorite bishie.

"Don't do that!" Ira screamed, out of breath. Yugi had woken up to his cousin's constant shaking, was not the best thign for a nightmare. As you might have guessed, Yugi was still spooked from his nightmare!

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you scream." Yugi apologised, putting a hand on his chest. Short of breath, he still kpet huffing and puffing.

"Yeah well anyway, are you getting up?" Ira asked, crossing his little arms.

"Did you wake me just to ask that question?" Yugi glared at his cousin. The younger boy ignored him.

"No. Grandpa's made breakfast. So if you want any you better come down now!" Ira grinned. He turned around and left the room waving at a pissed Yugi.

"Hmm…" Yugi growled like Marge Simpson, he took his pillow and smashed his face into it.

**Yugi's POV **

There was no way I wanted to get up, even though Ira and Yami cheered me up. But it jusn't wassn't enough to chase my blues. But my stomach made a hungry protest so I left my bed to brush my teeth, got dressed, gel my hair, the usual routine. When I was finished I put the Millenium Puzzle on and Yami was out in a flash.

"Good morning aibou!" I smiled. Until I noticed Yami's dry, red eyes. "What's the matter with your eyes?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine aren't I?2 The pharoah asked, trying to hold up a weak smile.

It didn't look like he was fine. His eyes were puffy and red, he looked like he didn't get a wink of sleep! The way he carried himself wasn't too convincing either, he was hunched like the hunchaback of Notradame. Not good.

"But you look so exhausted! Wait a minute…have you been crying?" I asked.

"NO!" Yami screamed. Seeing my scared face, Yami softened a little. "No, I just need some sleep. Besides, pharoahs don't cry."

Yami layed on my bed immedietly and fell asleep. I had never thought I'd ever speak the words crying and Yami in the same sentence. Ever. I wonder what could have made him so upset? It can't be about the story yesterday, he told me he was over it. Or is he? Poor thing. I took my duvet cover and wrapped Yami around to leave him to his slumber and I went downstairs to breakfast. Grandpa was making scrambeled eggs and a few pancakes. He welcomed me with a jolly smile that could beat Santa Claus anyday.

"Morning Yugi, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Just fine Grandpa."

He knew I felt depressed yesterday, I heard him talk to Ira and I know he was listening last night to our conversation. For an old guy Grandpa can be really sneaky, I guess that's where Ira get's his cunning. I queitly ate breakfast as Grandpa looked out the window staring at something. When I finshed eating he instantly came to me and said…

"Yugi, I want you to go the the people across the street and give them these." Grandpa handed me a boque of Red Lilies. That's funny, Grandpa never sent me to deliver flowers to the neighbors before. He usually sends a fruit basket through the mail.

"Some new neihgbours have moved across the street and I think it would be nice if we gave them something to the welcome to our neighberhood." Grandpa grinned.

"HA! Yeah right!" Ira laughed out loud. "Yugi, Grandpa thinks that the people across the street came from a whirling vortex and now he wants you to spy on them! xD"

"I SAW IT! I SAW IT I TELL YOU! WHY DOES NO ONE BELIEVE ME! Besides, I think we should make an effort, you never know when you need a cup of sugar from your neighbor. After all you didn't make a very good impression on the last people who lived there!" Grandpa argued. This '0.0' was pretty much the look on my face. This was a lot of information to get in a minute. 'Sigh' If I didn't have Yami to talk to I would probably go mad with these two.

"I couldn't help my self. Those three sisters just couldn't resist me!" Ira smirked.

"Or they couldn't get away from you fast enough!" I commented, earing a glare from google eyes. "Of course I'll take these Grandpa."

"Thank you Yugi, the house number is 411. At least one of my grandchildren respects me!" Grandpa snapped.

"Hey!"

I got up off my seat and left Grandpa and Ira to their argument. I walked across the street and came to the front yard of the apartment. It seemed normal, but you could't be to sure. Over the past few years, I have growned an instinct to know when something strange is going to happen. That was happening now, I felt the pit of my stomach turning. Why am I so nervous? I'm just going to say hi to a neighber. I pressed the doorbell, I waited a moment for when the door open and I saw… a pretty girl!

**Misty's POV **

I was in the living room reading a magazine, listening to Gary and Ash playing tug of war with the remote. While Brock was in the Kithcen, Max and May were still unpacking and Tracey was outside in the garden with the lion twins.

"I HAD IT FIRST! YOU JERK!" Ash screamed, trying to pry the remote from Gary's hands.

"SAYS YOU! I WANNA WATCH WILL & GRACE!"

"THAT'S BORING! I WANNA WATCH F.R.I.E.N.D.S!"

"WILL & GRACE!"

"FRIENDS!"

"WILL & GRACE!"

"FRIENDS!"

"Will you both just pick something to watch!" I shouted.

"NO!" The idiots chorused, now they were trying to push each other off the remote. What did I do to deserve this?

"Hmm!" Before I could polverise the two idiots the doorbell rang. "Ok, I am going to answer the door. You two pick something to watch by the time I get back!" Ash's eyes lit up.

"They'res someone we don't know at the door!" Ash grinned. "Here! You can have the stupid remote!"

"WHOOT!" Gary cheered, catching the remote that was tossed to him. Sometimes I don't get boys. So Ash followed me through the hall and to the entrance. I turned the knob and sowly the door revealed… the boy from yesterday! You know he's kind of cute close up. I wonder what he's doing here…

Ash's POV 

Who's this guy? And why is he here? I like his hair though; I wonder how he keeps it up? Misty sure seems happy to see him though. I wonder if they know each other from somewhere? Even if he does know Misty, don't like the way he's looking at her. Wait a minute, I look at Ella that way! Uh oh, I am sounding like a hypocrite. Ok I'm gonna shut up now.

Yugi's POV 

Wow… she's really pretty. Ah great, now I'm blushing. Who's that guy standing next to her? Oh please don't let it be her boyfriend! Please oh please! Oh no! I haven't said anything! Say something you idiot!

"Hi. Um… can we help you?" The redhead asked leaning on the door. My mouth was wide open. I had forgotten what I came for; I just stop staring at her. And it's harder to concentrate when she smiles at me that way! Uh oh the boy does not happy, he's glaring at me and crossing his arms. I guess he is her boyfriend… Oh I remember what I came here for!

". Ah…hi! I live from across the street!" I blurted out. D'oh! Why did I day that? I sounded like a dork! Damnit! Wait I know!

"And these are for you." I said presenting the red lillies to the pretty girl. Her face lit up and took the bouque.

**Misty's POV **

"Oh thank you! these are beautiful!" I said, breathing in the wonderful aroma. Wow, this guy is so sweet! "No ordinary person would do this!"

"Well, to tell you the truth it was my Grandfather who told me to deliver these." The boy said shyly. Aww, he's so cute when he blushes!

**Ash POV **

Ah! He's honest. I like that:) If this guy is going to be Misty's future boyfriend, he's not going to be a liar! That's for sure. Hmm… maybe I could play matchmaker! Well… maybe that's not such a good idea if I set them up. I set up Gary on a date with my cousin once, it did not go well. For them at least! HAHAHAxD! Don't ask. Don't…

"What's your name?" I asked. The star shaped guy snapped out of his fanciful daze, shaking his head.

"Uh, I'm Yugi Moto." He said. I bet he forgot I was here! Well I hadn't said much… "What's yours?"

"I'm Ash Ketchem!" I smiled. "And this is my best friend Misty Waterflower." I pointed at Misty.

**Yugi's POV **

Misty… a beautiful name… so Ash isn't Misty's boyfriend. I hope he doesn't like her though. I definintly do not want any competition. Huh? What am I saying? Why would I even care if they were together in the first place! I barely know them! It isn't my business who they're in relationships with… but why does it bother me? Damn it! Oh damn! I swore! My perfect record! Gone! Shit! Oh no! Damn it! Eh, too late to recover from this now…

**Misty's POV**

"Thanks for the flowers again Yugi. Would you like to come in?" I asked. God I must be smiling like an idiot! Maybe I've got stomach flu again? My tummy is doing summersaults all over the place. And I'm acting weird… I'd never invite a complete a stranger into the house before... But Yugi doesn't seem too capable of doing anything bad. He's so adorable… Ah! I didn't even call Ash adorable when I had a crush on him! And I just met this stranger!

"Sorry Misty, but my Grandfather's probably waiting for me to come back. Thanks for the offer though!" Yugi grinned. "It was nice meeting you two."

"See ya soon Yugi?" Ash said, sounding more like an arrangement then a question. Eh, Ash wouldn't take no for an answer anyway…

"Sure." Yugi turned around and headed home. As soon as he was out of sight my stomach summersaults stopped. I closed the door and sighed. Why do I feel so flustered? I haven't felt this way since I had a crush on Ash and even that wasn't as strong as what I feel now. What's wrong with me?

Before I could answer my own question, I was faced with the wide, mischevious smirk of Ash, Brock and Gary!

"What are you looking at!" I growled.

"Oh nothing, just you talking to your new boyfriend!" Ash smirked, crossing his arms. At the mention of 'boyfriend' I was fuming with rage! Watch out Ash Ketchem you just turned on my temper switch!

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! ANYWAY WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE PICKING A DECENT T.V SHOW TO WATCH!"

"Who needs the T.V when we can watch you flirt with the neighbors!" Gary snickered, crossing his arms too. "HAHAHAHA!" All the boys were there laughing in my face! I clenched my fists, I almost felt a river of blood flowing from my hands.

"Yeah, that was more steamy then Bay Watch!" Brock chuckled mimicking the other idiots. That was it…

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE COOKING IN THE DAMN KITCHEN? AND YOU TWO! IF I CATCH YOU SPYING ON ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU, BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, TORTURE YOU FOR TWO WEEKS, THEN KILL YOU AGAIN, AND THEN WITH WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU I'LL FEED TO PIKACHU!" I yelled.

"But I wasn't spying-"

"SHUT UP ASH!"

"**Hey! What did I do? I tried to stop them, I honestly did! Really! Even though I dared them to it! Not to their faces though…" **Pikachu said.

I could see the fear in the three boy's eyes, that's right! They should be afraid! Very afraid!

"But It wasn't my idea, it was Pikachu's!" Ash said, pointing an accusing finger at the yellow mouse. Heh, of all the excuses Ash had concucted over the years, this was the worst one!

"A likely story! Now you blame your bad behaviour on poor Pikachu! I am going to put these in water." I said reverring to the red lillies. "And you have been warned about spying on me!" I left the boys with my best glare and went into the kitchen and put the red lilies in a special vase, and filled it up with plenty of water. For some reason I just can't get Yugi out of my mind… every time he passes my mind I can feel my cheeks blaze a hundred flames… Oh great, now I'm just talking bull! Hehe, there's truly something remarkable about Yugi… and it's not just his hair…

**THE LIVING ROOM **

"Sheesh! Woman!" Gary ranted out loud, falling onto the couch.

"It's their hormones that make them like this!" Ash concluded, jumping into the seat next to Gary.

"You know what…I bet she really likes that guy at the door!" Brock suggested, copying the others actions.

"What makes you think that?" Ash asked casually, glancing at his no eyed friend.

"Well, she keeps yelling at anyone who makes her mad. That's what happened when she used to like you." Brock said.

"Hmm… yeah you're right!" Ash smiled proudly at himself.

"She musn't be to picky if she'd fancied you! xD And Ella too!" Gary mocked the capped boy, going into hysteria.

"WHY YOU!" Ash was ready to strangle the living daylights out of the brown haired jerk, if Brock had not changed the subject.

"Uhh…lets watch some T.V!" He said, grabbing the remote.

"**Why did you have to stop them? That could have been some 1st class wrestling!" **Pikachu moaned, putting away his popcorn. Brock quickly changed the subject to stop the two rivals from getting into a grudgematch. When he pressed the remote the strangest show appeared. Gary, Brock & Ash's faces were like this: 'O.O;;;' Yeah like that!

"Oh. My. God!" Brock gasped, his mouth wide open.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gary said, still gaping at the TV.

"I'M ON T.V!" Ash cheered, a wide grin on his face formed from ear to ear.

"**So am I!" **Pikachu squeked, clapping his paws together with delight.

What they saw on the t.v screen was the subtitles of Pokemon played right infront of their faces and some of the characters on the T.V! They three sat there staring… and staring… gaping… and gaping… and with their mouths reaching the floor. They were, trust me! And you can guess what they did next!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three boys just kept running round in circles like mad man, screaming till their lungs were sore. Just as Sedmet and Ella came inside from the garden.

"Sedmet, why did you have to go chase that cat from next door! We barely got out alive!" Ella nagged at her brother.

"I couldn't help it! She was gorgeous! When I looked into those beautiful grey eyes I was encaptivated from the start! It's not my fault her owner is picky about who her mate is!" The lion siblings strange conversation stopped as they saw Ash, Brock and Gary going crazy.

"O.O; No affense Ella, but your boyfriend is a little nuts sometimes!" Sedmet exclaimed, his eyes following the circle the other boys were running in.

"O.O; Well, that's Ash I love. Crazy and wild as ever." Ella sighed, with that same lovesome smile she gave Ash when she first loved him… who knows who could be the next one to fall in all that romantic bull? As one certain redhead might say. Only time will tell… only time will tell…

**Yugi's POV **

As she closed the door I felt my heart do a black flip. A deep sigh left my smiling lips… it wouldn't go, even by the fact that it was going to rain any second. My mood was up and I felt like nothing could bring it down. Heh, Ash seems like a nice guy… especially since he's not Misty's boyfriend haha. And Misty… wow… it's hard to describe her… she seems nice I guess.

Well, I'm outside home now. You should have seen the looks on Ira, Grandpa and Yami's faces when they me smiling my head off! Ira was O.O; ? And Grandpa was: O.o; andYami: o.O ? I just walked past them without saying a word. Not even hello. I was too caught up in my day dreams. I hummed a happy tune all the way upstairs with my hands in my pockets. Sigh… what a life I've have…

**DOWNSTAIRS **

"What was that all about?" Yami asked, still gaping at the spot where Yugi was strolling past like a happy elf.

"I don't know…one minute he's blue, the next he's deleriously happy!" Ira exclaimed, looking at where the shocking scene took place too.

"I wonder what happened?" Grandpa wondered aloud, scratching his head.

"Well at least he's cured of his depression. That's all that matters." Yami smiled.

"That's quite right Yami." Grandpa grinned.

"-.-Does this have something to do with puberty?" Ira asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"We'll tell you when your 13." Grandpa hushed the child.

"But I am 13!"

Grandpa, Yami and Ira went back to their business leaving Yugi alone up in his room. The poor fools, they don't have any idea how Yugi will drive them insane! HAHAHAHA!

End Of Chapter Eleven 

_Ash: Oooooo! Misty has a boyfriend!_

_Joey: Ha, ha! Wait to go Yugi! That's my boy!_

_Ash & Joey: O.O; Hey Z Star, whose this guy?_

_Z Star: Ash, Joey, Joey, Ash. Ash is the main character from Pokemon. And Joey is the best friend of the main Character in Yugioh._

_Ash & Joey: Nice to meet ya! (Shake hands)_

_Yugi comes in singing holding a single rose._

_Yugi: She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, she loves me…_

_Joey: O.O Ok…Yugi! Yug!_

_Ash: Who's he? Wasn't that the guy Misty talking to?_

_Z Star: Yes! And you just met him!_

_Ash: O.O; … Really?_

_Yugi: (Runs up to me) Z Star! Thank you for bringing this new feelings into my life! I don't know what it is but I LOVE it! (Starts kissing Z Star's feets)_

_Z Star: O.O YUGI! You don't have to that! Get up!_

_Yugi: Right away!_

_Z Star: Ok, Joey, Ash, Yugi. I will have to erase your memories of you ever meeting before the next chapter!_

_Joey, Ash, Yugi: NO!_

_Ash: But I was gonna ask Yugi into the short people society!_

_Yugi: Really? Yay!_

_Z Star: To late! (Grab my anmnishia ray) Say good bye to eachover. (I leave Joey, Yugi and Ash after zapping them!)_

_Yugi: What happened?Z STAR? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WILL JOEY AND I EVER MEET THE POKEMON CREW? ASH? WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP SAYING ASH? ASH? AWW HERE WE GO! (Runs off stage)_


	12. Chp12 The 1 Where They All Come 2gether

Z Star: Heeellllooo everybody!

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Z Star: What is it?

Ash: I'm still spooked about seeing myself on T.V!

Z Star: Didn't you know? You've been on it for years? You, Misty, Brock…

Ash: WHAT! That's it! I'm calling my lawyer!

But before he can Misty comes in the Authors office day dreaming happily.

Misty: la, la,la. Laaaa! (See's everyone staring at her.) What are you all looking at!

Ash: (Mood suddenly changes) You lover girl! Wait till everyone else finds out you have a crush!

Misty: (Blushing) I do not! Yugi is just a friend! He's not even my type!

Z Star: Short, cute eyes…sound like your type. Ash didn't even say it was Yugi you liked.

Misty: You stay out of it! (To Ash) And why do you care so much!

Ash: I like teasing you about this kinda stuff!

Misty: Humph!

Z Star: Come on you two, stop fighting! Would one of you do the disclaimer? Pretty please? (Make cute puppy dog eyes)

Ash: Ok, ok, I'll do it. Disclamer: Z Star does not own Yugioh or Pokemon.

Misty: If she did, she'd be able to control you! To stop you from acting like a complete idiot!

Ash: (In old english accent) Dare you insult my honour? I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!

(Ash and Misty threw out their poke'balls and got ready to rumble in the battle feild.)

Z Star: Uh oh! START THE FIC! START THE FIC!

Chapter Twelve: The One Where They All Come Together 

Down the street, a brunette couple walked hand in hand, just like any normal pair that were romanticly involved. Tristan and Téa were going to meet Yuugi, Yami and Ira at the Game Shop. But instead they met Grandpa who was sweeping the steps. Like always…

"Hello Mr. Moto!" Téa greeted.

"Hello Téa, Tristan. How are you?" Grandpa Moto asked.

"Great. Oh, Yami and Ira called us over here about an emergency. Could you tell us where they are?" Tristan asked.

"Their upstairs with Yugi. I'm still worried about him. He's been acting so strangly lately."

"I know, poor Yugi. We've been neglecting him." Téa sighed. Her guilt was getting to her a lot lately.

"What? What are you talking about!" Grandpa exclaimed. "He's over that! Oh no he's not depressed! Anything but! I think you should go up and see what's wrong with him! I slept downstairs last night to avoid his behaviour! 'Shudders' Take great caution up there."

Tristan blinked once. Then twice. Then three times! Téa dragged him inside, although she was confused by what Solemon Moto said.

"Something must be really wrong with Yugi." Tristan said.

"I wonder what's wrong with him. If he's not depressed then what's the problem with him?" Téa asked her boyfriend. T oanswer her question, the couple walked up the stairs and heard soft music playing.

"O.O What the heck is that music?"She asked again.

"That sounds like Barry White. We made out to that album on our first date remember?" Tristan smirked at a blushing Téa.

"TRISTAN!" She sqeaked, slapping him lightly across the cheek.

"OW! What? It's not like anyone's listening or watching us right now? Are they?" Tristan asked, shifting his eyes.

"Good point…" Téa said, shifting her eyes too. "But why would that kind of music be in Yugi's room?"

"What if Yami and Yugi are…" Tristan smirked again, with that famous pervert glance.

"TRISTAN!" Téa screeched again, smacking the boy hard this time. "How could you even think that! You have a dirty mind! Besides Ira's in there too."

"I know, ha, ha, ha!" Chuckled, earning **another** slap!

(A.N: I hope you Yaoi fans enjoyed that! I know not many of you are reading this but the ones who are your welcome! And to the homophobics, thanks for being great sports!)

"Hmm…" Téa grunted like Marge Simpson. "Come on, let's go you minx." She said, grabbing her boyfriends hand, like a leash.

"I know you like it!" Tristan grinned at sight of another blush. He loved it when his girlfriend blushed because of him.

"O.O No more coffee for you mister! Or any sugar." Téa chided, pretending to be furious. She was mad, but she had admit, she liked it when Tristan teased her. They slowly approached Yugi's bedroom. Tristan slowly turned the knob with Tea hiding behind him, as the song of Barry White filled the room. Suddenly the door opened with Yami at the entrance.

"O.O Yami? Ira?" Téa gasped at the sight that was presented to her.

"What happened to you? O.O" Tristan mimicked his lover's actions.

Both Yami and Ira were ghostly white pale. They're eyes were rimmed with dark lines, you couldn't tell them apart from a panda. They're eyes had become puffy and red, probably from being sleep deprived. Even their hair was in a state. Yami's gravity defying hair had lost it's edge, messed under poorly applied hair gel. What a sad day it was for his gorgeous hair. And Ira's goggles were falling off his face. I cannot even bare to describe his awful hair's state. They had been turned into zombies! literally!

"Yugi. Happy. Too. Happy. T.T" Ira groaned, you could barely hear him. His back was hunched, like the hunch back of Notre Dame!

"You poor child!" Téa gasped, taking the weak boy into a compassionate hug. Usually, being the pervert in the family, Ira would have enjoyed this. But he was not of sound mind.

"What happened? What happened? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED!" Yami screamed in Tristan's face, grabbing his shirt. "YUGI IS…IS…I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT! HE'S BEEN LISTENING TO BARRY WHITE ALL NIGHT OVER AND OVER AGAIN! AND OVER AGAIN! AND HE KEEPS ACTING WEIRD AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! T.T" Yami pulled at his already ruined hair and started weeping like a beaten cat.

Tea held onto Tristan frightened and freacked out. But Tristan was enjoying the embrace, even though he was scared out of his wits. Ira fell on the floor when Téa let go of him.

"Calm down Yami! Now, if you tell us what us what's wrong with Yugi we can help." Tristan said calmly. Ira shot back up onto his feet and beamed like a kid in a candy store.

"Thank the heavens! Our saviers are here!" Ira cheered, almost dancing for joy.

"And thank Ra too!" The Pharoah rejoiced, joining Ira in his obsein dance of victory.

"So what is wrong with Yugi?" Téa asked.

"Well… let us put it this way…" Ira said, before being interuppted.

"He's LOVE SICK!" Yami screamed.

Ira and Yami backed away from the door to reveal Yugi lying on his bed. With a dazed look on his face, listeing to the sweet music playing.

You're The First, My Last, My Everything... The stereo sang. Yugi sighed, as he let the music caress him and fill his mind with his delights and desires…

This was the look on Téa and Tristan's face O.OU.

"He looks fine." Téa said. "Sort of…"

"What do you mean he's love sick?" Tristan asked, scratching his abnormal hair.

"He has all the symptoms! He keeps daydreaming and sighing, he blushes, every 5 minutes he falls backwards on his bed, he keeps writing the name Misty all over his pad and keeps listening to the same…LOVE SONG!" Yami screamed like a mad man again.

"Calm down Yami-san! Take deep breaths!" Ira said, and Yami did as he was instructed. "Breath in! Breath out! Breath in! Breath out!"

"Let me take care of this. I'll get him out of it." Téa strutted over to Yugi's desk and took a seat on a swivel chair, that was next to Yugi.

"Yugi? Yugi?" Téa waved a hand in front of Yugi's face. "It's me Téa. You're best friend since pre-school remember?" Suddenly, Yugi's eyes snapped open! His ears twitched, he finally sat up and faced Téa.

"Huh? Téa!" He smiled. "What are you doing here? And Tristan! You here too?"

"Yep!" Tristan said. "Well he looks fine to me."

"Oh he **looks **fine **now**. Until we say one word…" Ira smirked.

"Misty!" Yami shouted.

"Where? Where! WHERE!" Yugi screamed like a little girl, running on all fours trying to search for the redhead.

"He's gone again. -.-;" Tea said. "But he looks like a cute little puppy dog!" She said patting Yugi on the head.

"He's been like this since yesterday. After Grandpa sent him to bring flowers to the new neighbors." Yami shook his head.

"I know how to make him snap out of it!" Ira cried. He grabbed Yugi's shirt and started slapping him in the face.

"Yugi!" Slap! "Snap!" Slap! "Out!" Slaps him again! "Of it!"

"IRA!" Yami grabbed the little tyke away from Yugi.

"Sorry, but I've always wanted to do that!" Ira grinned in the innocent child like way.

"OW!" Yugi rubbed his sore cheeks. "Why does my face hurt?"

"Relax Yugi. Ira was just trying to bring you back to Earth." Tristan chuckled.

A knock on the door came from outside. Ira opened it and let Joey, Serenity, Duke, Mai and even Seto Kaiba and Mokuba!

"Hey guys!" Serenity smiled.

"Watz up?" Joey the Brooklyn boy asked.

"Nice to see ya." Mai said in a nonchalent way.

"Hope you don't mind that we let ourselves in." Duke grinned his devilish smirk.

"IRA!" Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping at him.

"MOKUBA!" Ira screamed at his bestfriend, giving him a friendly noogie. "Noogie! Noogie! Noogie! Noogie! Noogie! Noogie! Hahaha!"

"Hey everybody!" Yugi smiled. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" In the dark corner was Kaiba.

"He!" Seto pointed at the younger Kaiba. "Wanted to visit, that!" Then he pointed at Ira. "And he!" He pointed Mokuba again. "Said I had to be social! Whatever that means…" Seto darkly muttered. I also wanted to find out what was wrong with Yugi…

"Excuse me everyone!" Yami shouted. "But Yugi has something to say! So shut up everyone!" Then he whispered in Yugi's ear. "They deserve to know what's wrong. They're your friends and they care about you."

Yugi's eyes widened. Everyone was worried sick about him! A pang of guilt seeved through him like a bullet.

"Ok Yami… Everyone!" He raised his voice. I think I know why I was depressed…"

Before he could say another word, a knock came from the door.

"Who the heck is knocking now?" Yami said glaring at the door. He opened the door to find a white haired and golden haired Yami's and their Hikari's.

"Hi everyone!" Ryou Bakura greeted, waving at the group of people.

"Great, everyone is here." Malik smiled.

"Malik, can I poke their eyes out?" Marik asked.

"No!"Marik pouted and sat on his favourite bean bag chair, sulking.

"Pharoah!" Yami Bakura growled.

"Tomb Robber!" Yami growled.

"PHAROAH!"

"TOMB ROBBER!"

"PHAROAH!"

"TOMB ROBBER!"

"PHAROAH!"

"TOMB ROBBER!"

"PHAROAH!"

"TOMB ROBBER!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Ryou Bakura and Yugi screamed at their Yami's. Over the years they learned how to stop the warring Yami's on their rampant arguments. Yami Bakura and Yami's faces were like this: -.- "That's better." The Hikari's said.

"I'm so lucky to have such a good Yami." Malik said patting Marik on the head. "All those months in Milatary school payed off."

"Sorry for the interuption everyone." Ryou Bakura said, bowing in the japanese way.

"It's Ok, we all know your Yami's a phsyco." Ira smiled.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Yami Bakura was about to strangle Ira but Yugi had saved him.

"DOES ANYONE WANNA LISTEN TO ME!"

The whole room fell silent.

"Sorry Yugi." Ira said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah! No more interuptions!" Téa ordered.

"Ok, anyone who talks while Yugi's pouring his heart out…"Joey shouted, picking up a baseball bat. "Gets hit where the sun don't shine!"

This was everyone's face 'O.O;' even the Yami's were scared.

"Ok Joey, don't go overboard! I'm ready…" Yugi said. "The reason I was depressed is because I felt left out."

"Left out? What do you mean?" Tristan's eyes were raised, like everyone else in the room.

"Weren't you listening to what I said!" Joey Wheeler scowled raising his baseball bat at Tristan.

"Its Ok Joey." Yugi calmed the brooklyn beast. "The reason why is because… well Yami thinks it's because… I want a girlfriend."

Utter silence spread across the room. Even Seto Kaiba was speechless. Yami put a hand on his Hikari's shoulder, trying to condole him. Yugi felt so anxious under the gazes of the confused and mortified faces. Even Serenity felt could not put what she was feeling into words. Not even her big brother, the one with the big, fat mouth in the family.

"Aww Yug!" Joey grinned, picking up Yugi into a bone crushing hug. "You have no idea, how long I have waited for this day to come!"

"Joey!" Yugi gasped. "You're crushing me!"

"Oh! Sorry Yug." Joey put his bug eyed friend down. Anyone could have sworn a tear had come from the Brooklyn boys eye's.

"About time!" Yami Bakura smirked. "My Hikari started getting interested in girls months ago!"

"No I haven't." Ryou Bakura said. That earned him a smack on the arm. "Ow!"

"Shh! They don't know that!" Yami Bakura mumbled darkly.

"So Yugi, do you have anyone special in mind lately?" Mai smirked, crossing her arms. Yug's cheeks turned into the colour of tomatoes.

"He does actually!" Ira giggled.

"Ira!" Yugi shouted, glaring at the shrimp.

"Oh come Yugi, it's Ok to admit you have a crush." Yami said.

"It's not a crush!" Yugi whined.

"Oh really?" Téa smirked. "Then why have you been writing the name Misty all over this writing pad?" She dangled the writing pad over Yugi. He gasped, and tried to grab the embarresing evidence.

"Give it Téa!" Yugi growled, jumping up and down.

"This reminds me of fourth grade." Téa chuckled. But finally she dropped the pad and Yugi threw it out the window!

"Oh kids!" Grandpa Moto yelled. "I need some help opening these boxes downstairs! And there's a reward for you if you help me!"

"O.O COMING GRANDPA!" Everyone yelled, rushing downstairs. Kaiba strolled after them, not really caring about helping, but he wanted to know what that reward might be.

"OW! Quit pushing Duke!" Tristan whined.

"Well hurry up you slow poke!" Duke exclaimed pushing the taller brunette.

"Shut up and stop argueing! You know I don't like it when you two argue!" Serenity chided at her boyfriend and former admirer.

"Yes dear." Duke mumbled. And Tristan grunted,

"Sorry."

Ira made a whip cracking spound.

"Talk about the old ball and chain!" Ira smirked.

"Yeah I know! Not even Seto listens to me when he starts an argument!" Mokuba grinned. The little boys earned themselves a glare from the 'ball and chained'. But it went unnoticed to the **'innocent'** kids.

When they reached the edge of the staircase the Yugioh gang were greeted by Grandpa Moto and a couple of new faces, that were almost hidden by the boxes.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our new neighbors." Grandpa Moto smiled.

"I don't see anyone Jii-san." Yami said looking around.

"Hi!" A capped boy appeared from behind one of the boxes.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Your Grandpa said that if I helped him clear out these boxes I'd get a reward!" Ash giggled like a school girl. "Even though I don't know what it is, but it's gotta be something good, you know what I mean?"

All the guys nodded and agreed with Ash, while the girls rolled their eyes. How dumb could boys get these days? Oh well… at least some of them were smart or could be saved…

"Oh guys, this is Ash Ketchem, my next door neighbor." Yugi said.

"Hello everybody! Even though I have no idea who you are!" Ash waved.

"Hello Ash!" Everyone greeted back. Even Seto said hi.

"I guess I better introduce you to everyone shouldn't' I?" Yugi said.

"Ah! Wait a minute! Let me get my friends out so we don't end up repeating ourselves huh?" Ash chuckled. "Hey Misty! MISTY! Brock! BROCK!"

"Shut up and wait a minute will you!" Misty's voice could be heard from inside a box. She stepped out of it and was closely followed by Brock. Ash clasped the two into his arms.

"These my best friends in the whole wide world!" Ash grinned. "Misty Waterflower, the loud and mean one, but can be nice and sweet when she wants to."

"They were going to find out anyway Ash." Misty rolled her eyes. "Hi Yugi. Nice to meet you strangers." Everyone in the room noticed that Yugi had turned into a red traffic light. Well except for Misty of course.

"And this is Brock!" Ash continued. "He's one hell of a cook!"

"He is!" Joey and Tristan's eyes lit up. They grabbed the eyeless wonder and shoved him into the kitchen! "Hi, my name is Joey Wheeler."

"And I'm Tristan Tayler!" Tristan butted in.

"And we understand your one hell of a cook!" Joey quoted Ash.

"Well I-WAAAAHHHH!" Brock screamed, when Joey shoved him harder.

"We're very sorry about our boyfriends' behaviour." Mai said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, this is what happens when they meet a cook!" Téa grimaced.

"Oh it's all right." Misty said.

"Yeah Brock has this happen to him all the time!" Ash chuckled.

"Hey Ash! Misty! Is Brock being dragged into the kitchen again?"

"Yes Ella!" Ash said. "That's my girlfriend."

"Oh." Everyone said.

"And guys take note of this… YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR GREASY MITS OFF HER OR I'LL SHOVE A PIKE UP WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!" Ash growled, foam was literally coming out of her mouth. Everyone backed away into the nearest wall. Except for Grandpa Moto, who was organing the boxes.

"Ash!" Misty scold at the crazy raven haired boy. "No one wants to steal Ella from you!"

"Yeah! And I can't be stolen!" Ella said, picking up another box.

"I know, but I don't trust them two!" Ash exclaimed, pointing at Yami Bakura and Marik.

"Us!"Marik chuckled, with a wicked. "Oh don't worry, we look like this all the time!"

"Oh…"

"AH! HELP!" A cry came.

"GASP! Ira! Someone is trapped under a box!" Mokuba yelped.

"This! Looks like a job for! Mokuba! And Ira!" Ira and Mokuba ran off in the Superman postion and and sang DUN-D-D-DUN! All the way. (A.N: I don't own Superman)

"You'd still think they were ten." Seto sighed.

**IRA, MOKUBA AND MAX **

"Quickly Mokuba! Before the poor victom is crushed!" Ira cried.

"DUN-D-DUN-DUN-DA-DUN-DUN-DUN!" Mokuba sang.

"Ow!" Another small cry came.

"There he is!" Ira said. There was Max, stuck under a HUGE box, barely able to move his legs. His glasses were scattered across the floor, so the ebony haired kid couldn't reach for them. When hope was lost, he was sent Mokuba and Ira. The odd couple.

"Who are you! I can't see!" Max complained, making another attempt to retreive his spectacles.

"FEAR NOT SMALL GEEKY ONE!" Ira shouted at the top of his lungs. "FOR ME AND MY ASSOCIATE ARE HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

"Um Ira-"

"Not now Mokuba I'm in a middle of a speech!"

"Ok I get your point you're here to help me!" Max screamed. "But you don't need to yell! And I am not geeky!"

"Whatever you say!" Mokuba grinned cheekily, picking up the box with Ira's help and discarding the paper square in a safer place. "There you go. You all right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Max said. Ira passed Max his missing glasses. "Thanks."

"How did you get under there anyway?" Mokuba asked.

"By the curse that is my older sister." Max replied.

"You have a sister! EWWW!" Mokuba screeched.

"Coodie alert!" Ira gasped.

"I know…" Max shuddered. "I'm Max. What's your name?"

"Mokuba." He grinned.

"I'm Ira!" Ira smiled, shaking Max's hand. "Are you the Max from the Bladebreakers?"

"O.O;" Was the look on Max's face.

"-.- Of course he's not! He doesn't have blonde hair and I'm pretty sure he doesn't carry a turtle bitbeast with him!" Mokuba nagged his best friend. (A.N: I don't own Beyblade) "Forgive him. He's a bit brain dead."

"At least my hair doesn't make me look like a girl!" Ira growled. And so the three new found amigos met. What trouble would they cause for the older teens? What chaos would they cause? What would happen… if they had too much sweets! Look out for the terrible team, Ira, Mokuba and Max! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**BACK TO THE TEENS **

After everyone was introduced to one another, and May was tied to the chair for trying to glomp the bishies, everyone got their reward. Ice cream milkshakes!

"Charmed!" Tracey and Ryou greeted one another, in a posh English accent.

"O.O" Was the look on everyone's faces.

"What?" Ryou and Tracey mimicked. May pouted again for the 100th time and kicked her chair.

"Can you untie me now?" May asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Next time you should ask a guy if he's got a girlfriend before you decide to jump him." Mai smirked, taking another ship of her milkshake.

"Oh Seto…"May smiled.

"Get lost!"

"Oh you're all mean! Come on, I'm only fifteen, my hourmones get in the way all the time! It's not my fault!" May whined, shaking about in her chair. Everyone ignored her, even the Pokemon trainers. "Traitors!"

The ex pharoah in the corner, chuckled. The girl reminded him so much of Mana… the silly, boy crazy magician in training. He missed one of his best friends. Speaking of the past, Yami's eyes wondered to the redhead. Misty seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

_Wait! Red hair, blue eyes, blue diaomond necklace and very fiesty… Shinju? No it couldn't be her… no it's impossible… Though she looks almost identical to her. 'Sigh'… Yugi's right, I still haven't gotten over her…_

Misty noticed the ex king's sad expression. She felt a bit of sympathy for the pharoah.

"Hey Yugi, what's wrong with your… brother?" Misty asked.

"OH yeah! He's my big brother and nothing else! HAHA!" Yugi blurted out. He couldn't tell Misty that Yami was a 5,000 year old pharaoh, now could he? "Yami is just a little sad because… he just got out a relationship with his childhood sweetheart."

"That's awful." Misty cooed.

"Don't worry." Yugi said. "If anyone is a survivor it's my brother!"

"I didn't know you had a brother Yugi." Yami said, joining the two. Misty's eyes widened and Yugi became a mess.

"OH HAHAH! Don't be silly Yami! You know I have a brother! Because he's you!" Yugi growled before giving him a kick in the knee.

"OW! Oh yes! Hahaha! Yes I was joking!" Yami grinned sheepishly. Misty cocked her eyebrow, she was very suspicious of those two.

"I think something is going on here…" Misty said. Yugi and Yami were sweating a river. "And I am going to find out!" The Yami and Hikari sighed in relief.

Hehe, yep. She reminds me of Shinju…

End Of Chapter Twelve 

_Z Star: Another chapter under my cap. Well, I'm going back to school tommorow. And updates will be less frequent… again…_

_Yami: We hope you had a nice holiday too! And leave a nice review you wonderful people!_

_Z Star: WHOOT! See ya!_


	13. Chp 13 To The Library! And Beyond!

Z Star: It's unlucky thirteen! Well, not really:) If I reached this far.

Ash: Heh, yeah. So what's going to happen next? On the old version of this story, you only got as far as the last chapter.

Z Star: Well Ash, you'll have to find out! From now on! This story will not have the aid of the old script!

Yugi: Wow. I'm proud of you Z.

Z Star: Thanks Yugi! Now who wants to do the disclaimer for a cookie!

Ash and Yugi: Z STAR DON'T OWN ANYTHING! JUST THE PLOT AND HER OWN CHARACTERS! Now can we have a cookie?

Z Star: Here! (Throws cookies and the guys munch them up!) Oh yeah! I forget to put the ages of the characters up for this story! Here:

_Ash/Misty/Ella /Sedmet/Gary/Yugi/Serenity/Ryou/Malik/Tristan/Tea: 16_

_May:15_

_Max/Mokuba:12_

_Ira:13_

_Brock/Seto Kaiba/Team Rocket:18_

_Tracey/Duke/Joey/Mai/Isis/Marik:17_

_Yami/Shinju/Bakura/Hikaru/Amaya: 5,000_

_(If I forgot anyone, tell me please!)_

Chapter Thirteen: To The Library! And Beyond! 

It was a cold, brisk morning, down the streets of Domino. It seemed almost deserted, but what place wouldn't be at at 7:20 am in the morning? Misty couldn't help but breath in the fresh air that caressed her skin. But the peace wouldn't last for long. Not with the loud, thumping foot steps behind her.

"Misty!" A young, feminine voice called to her. She stopped and turned to the sight. There were all her friends running behind her. It was the strangest sight. Ella was giving a snoozing Ash a piggy back ride with Pikachu on his shoulder. Max and May were still in their pajama's and slipper's. Brock was carrying his cooking pan, with Tracey clutching to it as well and Gary and Sedmet were doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Let go Tracey! It's mine!" Brock growled, tugging at the pan.

"NO! I love cooking more then you do! You WERE the chef around here once! But it's my job now!" Tracey replied, clenching his teeth. He held to the pan tighter!

"In your dreams!" Brock screamed. The tug of war kept going.

"Why did you drag me out in my Eevee pajama's!" Max exclaimed, with his sisters tight grip on his hand.

"Because we had no time to change!" May shouted. "Everyone would have left without us! And besides, you're a slow dresser!"

"ME! Look who's talking!" Max scowled.

"'SNOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!' Banana milkshakes!" Ash grunted in his sleep. Ella shook her head.

"The things men dream about." She said rolling her eyes. "Eww! Ash stop drooling on my shoulder!"

"Guys!" Misty's eyes went to the size of melons. The others came to a dead stop, you could hear the floor screeching from the friction of the other's shoes. "What are you doing here?"

"Us? What are you doing at 7:20 AM and out on the streets, when normal people are asleep!" Max exclaimed, earning a slap round the head from his big sister. "Ow!"

"Well Max, this is the reason." Misty took out the Cascade Tear from under her sweater and showed the glowing gem to everyone.

"Oh… pretty…" Ella and Sedment cooed, hypnotised under the jewel's trance.

"I contacted my sisters last night, and they said I could do some research in the 'Domino Library'. They said I could find clues there to open the Cascade Tear."

"And you picked this time in the morning to go!" Gary growled.

"Well I didn't say you had to follow me." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"But you knew we were going to follow you anyway!" Ella said. "Besides it was Ash's idea."

"Then why is he asleep?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well he did wake up to follow you but then went back to sleep. We wouldn't have followed you if he didn't get us so damned curious!" Sedmet barked.

"Well come on. Let's go somewhere and have breakfast, then we'll head to the library." Misty smiled.

"DID SOMEONE SAY BREAKFAST!" Ash chirped, waking up from his sleep. He nearly knocked Pikachu off in the process. "… Hey… why am I still in my pajama's? And why is Ella giving me a piggy back ride!"

**THE UNDERWORLD **

"At last, my plan will be set in motion." Amaya smirked, petting Apel. With the other hand she held Rhea the mirror. The gypsies face didn't appear this time, instead it showed the Pokemon trainers eating in a small café, stuffing their faces. "Takumi! Yukiko! Are you ready for your mission?"

"Yes madam!" The two small beasts saluted.

"Good. Whatever you do, don't! Lose the girl and her friends. Tell me everything you over heard and don't leave a speck of information out! And don't get caught by anyone! Or else…" The witch threatened. With a wave of her staff, the witch created a portal in the dirty, black floor. She instructed for her two minions to jump in.

"J-jump in!" Yukiko stuttered nervously.

"In there!" Takumi shuddered, looking at the whirling whole.

"GET IN!" Amaya screamed, making the beastly twins jump and fall in.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their screaming vanished in a couple of second and the hole vanished.

"You know that was mean." Rhea said, glaring at Amaya.

"I will smash you into pieces ya know. I don't believe in the supersticious mumbo jumbo of seven years bad luck." Amaya sneered.

"Yes m'am." Rhea said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. What did do to deserve this?

**EARTH **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A black whole formed in the sky, spitting out Yukiko and Takumi into a dumpster, in an alley. "… Ow!" The two muttered. Pushing the clanking and disguisting rubbish, the beastly twins emerged.

"Where the hell are we?" Yukiko whined, scratching his head.

"Earth you idiot! Remember!" Takumi growled. Hey, you would be in a bad mood too, if you had a huge, throbbing bump on your head. The monsters jumped out of the rubbish tip and sneaked a peek at the Pokemon Trainers, without getting caught or sighted by the humans.

"Shouldn't we take what they say down on paper?" Yukiko asked.

"No, just remember the important stuff about the Cascade Tear." Takumi said airly, his eyes focused on the teens. Yukiko kept an eye out for any wandering people.

Over to the humans, the guys were having breakfast (Duh you knew that).

"Let go Brock!" Tracey growled.

"Not if you don't let go first!"

"Will you both shut up! It's a stupid pan, let it go!" Gary grumbled. He did not know of the enraged actions he had caused.

"Did you just call our pan STUPID!" Tracey and Brock chorused, their eyes glowing blood red. Gary shrinked in his seat and started producing a lot of sweat!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gary screamed like a little girl and started running for his life. Brock and Tracey shortly followed him down the street, swinging the pan to hit the spiked haired boy, earning strange glances from the passers by.

The others looked at each other like this '-.-;'.

"Pretend we don't know them?" Ash suggested. Everyone nodded, going back to eating and talking.

In the alley Yukiko and Takumi watched in awe.

"Why did the blind man and the British immitater attack that guy?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't know. It must be sacred… Let's steal it for the boss! If it's valuable the boss will want it!" Takumi suggested, beaming like a new born baby.

"OK!" Yukiko giggled, getting a little too excited. So the brothers chased the angry cooking pair, hiding in the shadows, so they wouldn't be unnoticed.

"So…" Ash began curiously. "Why are we outside?"

"Oh I'm not going to explain all that again!" Misty grunted, slapping her forehead. "Ella, can you please tell him?"

"Why not… Ok Ash don't fall asleep while I'm explaining everything Ok? Ash?"

Ash had his head on the table with drool coming out if his mouth. Loud snores also emitted from the boy's mouth.

"O.O He fell asleep AGAIN!" Max gasped, with his mouth touching the table.

"**I have an idea, that will wake him up!" **Pikachu grinned evilly. His red cheeks gave off high voltage, shocking the boy out of his sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And Ash jumped up off his seat, nearly high enough to reach the sky.

"Ouch!" May grimaced, watching the boy fly sky high.

"Cool! He can fly!" Max beamed.

"I cannot believe it!" Ella and Misty chorused, also looking at Ash fly.

A few seconds later Ash came back to the ground, hitting it pretty hard.

"OW! Pikachu!" Ash glared at the yellow mouse, who portrayed a look of innocence to escape his master's wrath.

"**I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean to hurt you!" **Pikachu said, using his famous chibi eyes.

"… Argh! I hate it when he does that!" Ash growled, getting back in his chair.

"Now where was I? Ok! We're going to the library!"

**BROCK, TRACEY, GARY, YUKIKO AND TAKUMI **

"Come back here you cad!" Tracey screamed, he and Brock were **still** chasing Gary! With the monster twins close behind.

"How dare you insult the great pan!" Brock cried.

"It's not great! As I said, it's STUPID! S-T-U-P-I-D! STUPID!" Gary screamed loud enough so the whole city could hear! And sending Tracey and Brock into such rage, that foam was coming out of their mouths! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YOU WILL DIE!" Tracey and Brock screeched. Nothing could save him now. Except…

"Must! Get! Pan!" Takumi and Yukiko huffed, running on all fours. They were so exhausted, they felt like they had been running for hours, when it was just a few minutes. Everyone wondered, how long could they could keep running for so long?

"Kids! What are they fed these days!" Takumi gasped, taking in deep breaths.

"Isn't there a way to slow them down without being seen!" Yukiko asked, desperate for a solution.

"Well…"

"AH COME ON! Mama gave you the brains and I got the good looks! NOW USE YOUR DAMN SMART ASS BRAIN OR ELSE!" Yukiko screamed, almost revealing the two monsters to every human.

"SHUT UP DUMB ASS! DO YOU WANT US TO GET CAUGHT!" Takumi yelled in his brother's face. "Besides, I have a plan! You just wouldn't let me finish!" He said calmly rolling his eyes. But Yukiko was still paralized from his big brother's ranting. Even his hair was standing on end.

"All right! No need to yell!" He exclaimed, combing through his hair to flatten it to it's 'normal' shape. Takumi took a strange shaped object out of his pouch. It was a glass bottle filled with a golden liquid, taped around it's waist was an unusual dialect, never seen by human kind before. "What's that?" Simple Yukiko asked. Takumi smirked with a mischevious aurora hanging over him.

"This, my brother, is what will get us our promotion! I stole it from Annubis himself! Not even the boss knows of this potion!" Takumi said, confident in himself. "This the alixer of time."

"What does it do?"

"You'll see…" Takumi turned pulled the cork from the bottle, and threw it over at the humans. In a matter of seconds, something odd occurred. Everyone walked in slow motion, even the growth of the trees, the speed of the light reflecting on everything, the seconds ticking seemed to have stopped.

"… Wow!" Yukiko gasped, his mouth hanging out. "Wha- how!" Takumi patted him on his head.

"Just one of life's many mysteries little bro." Takumi said, but his brother didn't pay attention. He was still in awe. "Come on! Let's get the mighty pan for our boss!"

"Yeah!" Yukiko cheered, getting out of his bewildered phase. They quickly kidnapped the cooking equipment, who wondered what were they doing? Why would anyone want to steal a ordianray cooking appliance? But the pan was just an unanmiated object that had no thoughts or feelings. If it weren't, it wouldn't care about being taken away by these strange creatures. He just didn't want to be in the centre of Brock and Tracey's insane rivaly!

Yukiko and Takumi went back to the shadows as quickly as they appeared. Now it was time to do their **real** job. Who knows, if they did it right, maybe they would get a promotion? Maybe… if Amaya was in a good mood. But that's as likely to happen as pigs flying across the sky!

When the two brothers left to follow the pokemon trainers, they had already began to make their way to the library and to find the other three friends… or should they be foes? Who knows…

"Brock! Tracey! Gary! Stop acting stupid and psycho so we can find the first clue!" May called out to the men. But no reply followed.

"Where do think they went?" Sedmet asked. "I hope they haven't gotten lost."

"Yeah or we'd have to send a search party out for the idiots." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"Let me try to call them!" Ash suggested. "GARY! BROCK! TRACEY! GET YOUR BIG BUTTS OUT HERE!" Ash's voice echoed out into the city, managing to make hundreds of the poor elderly people become deaf, breaking windows and setting car alarms off.

"Ow! I'm death!" Ella cried covering her ears. It was mistake for her to stand next to the loud boy.

"My glasses! You broke them!" Max cried, looking at the shattered glass coming apart from his specs.

"Oh don't worry Max, you've got a spare in your pocket remember?" May reminded her brother.

"Oh yeah!" The boy happily reached into his pocket and sported his new specs.

"Ok now that we're all nearly deaf, can we please act like adults?" Misty said.

"Um I don't you can say we're all **nearly **deaf Misty." Sedmet said tilting his head towards Ella.

"What? Sorry? I can't hear!" Ella yelled.

"Oh no! What have I done! I made my girlfriend deaf!" Ash cried, hugging Ella. "don't worry darling! I'll cure you some day!"

"What? You're getting me a Sunday? Cool! I love ice cream!" Ella smiled innocently, while everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, and Misty, we're not all adults yet." May pointed out, Max nodded in agreement.

"Ok, ok." Misty muttered. "But can we please hurry up and find the others so we can go to the library!" But as her eyes wandered, she caught the sight of the missing people. "Oh my! Guys look!"

She pointed at the scene of the crime! There was Brock and Tracey, without their coveted pan, still angry at Gary. He on the other hand was scared of his wits, running for his life, as you knew. But something was different. The scene was like a photograoh. Literally!

"What happened to them?" Max asked poking at the statue like trio. Sedmet circled the guys taking a whiff of their scent.

"Ergh! Something smells awful!" Sedmet grimaced, backing away.

"Maybe Gary forgot to shower… for a few YEARS!" Ash giggled. Misty rolled her eyes for the hundrenth time today.

"Ash I don't think it's B.O that's stinking up the joint." Sedmet said. "It smells more like… an alixer." Sedmet pointed out.

"Ash won't think bit's C.E.O bats up the point? What are you talking about?" Ella asked, raising an eyebrow. Being deaf could get you easily confused.

"How long is she going to be deaf for?" May asked.

"Probably for a couple of hours don't worry." Misty said, patting Ella on the shoulder.

"But what are we going to do with the other three? We can't just leave them here…" Max said.

"Why do you think they're standing still anyway?" Ash asked, taking a closer look at his friends and rival.

"I don't know…" Misty sighed.

"I think I know what is wrong!" Sedmet announced.

"What?" Everyone gasped. Even Ella and she had no idea what was going on!

"I think… that two little monsters spilled some of the alixer of time on Brock, Tracey and Gary to steal the pan because they thought it was worth something, when it's not but they don't know that! So they're bringing it back to their boss to get a promotion OR! Just sell it for money!"Sedmet finished, crossing his arms in triumph. Everyone was quiet… no one said anything… but they burst out laughing instead!

"AHAHAHAHA! Good one Sedmet! Sure that's what happened!" Ash laughed, holding his stomach.

"You are so funny! Just when I thought you were the silent and serious type!" May giggled, crying tears of hysteria.

"Oh- oh my! You're funnier then… then! I can't think of anyone right now ahaha!" Misty chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was all Max could say. Sedmet frowned, crossing his arms. The poor lion pouted.

"How come no one takes me seriously?" Sedmet whined. Before anyone could answer his rhetorical question, they heard a loud thump to the ground. Brock, Tracey and Gary groaned, with their faces facing the ground. While Gary just lay there, the other two franticly searched for their pan.

"Argh! What happened?" Gary moaned, rubbing his soar head. "I feel like something tried to crack my skull open!"

"No, no one did that… unfortunatly…" Ash sighed dissapointed… again.

"Where is it?" Both Brock and Tracey exclaimed, not caring about the buzzing sound that echoed through their brains. They were on all fours, searching the landscape. "Where's my precious pan!" They stopped looking. They turned their heads to one another and stared… then glared… then made a resolution! "YOU STOLE MY PAN!"

"All right Tracey, what did you do to my baby?" Brock growled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Me! What did you do with my MOST prized possesion?" Tracey narrowed his eyes mimicking Brock.

"GIVE IT BACK!" The two yelled at each other, catching the entire attention of Domino's citizens.

"You wanna take this outside!" Brock threatened, pulling up his sleeves.

"We are outside! Jack ass!" Tracey retorted, also pulling up his sleeves.

"'GASP!' YOU'RE THE JACK ASS!" Brock replied in a high, squeaky voice.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T **TRY** TO BE BRITISH!"

"'GASP!' That… was going too far!" Tracey growled a cat's low tone, as if he was purring. Brock and Tracey bent their knees, sharpened their 'claws' and clenched their teeth. Staring each other out and thinking of snide and rude comments to make.

"Is what I think is going to happen?" Misty asked.

"I hope so!" Ash Squeaked in excitement.

"What's going on? Why are Brock and Ash fighting?" Ella asked. She was still a little deaf from earlier, the only parts of Brock's and Tracey's word slinging match was the text printed in capitals. Again no one answered Ella's question. In a few seconds it began…

Tracey was the first to strike! With a slap on Brock's cheek! He returned the same action by slapping Tracey hard on the face! And soon these actions became more and more frequent, untik it became a bitch slapping fight! People all over cat called and started clapping, urging the two to keep up with the fight!

"OK! That is enough!" Misty shouted, separating the two with the help of Ella and May. Ash, Pikachu, Sedmet and Gary groaned, dissapointed that they were not going to see a fight today.

"Oh come on! It's not like they're a couple of sluts having a cat fight!" May said. Then all the guys went into deep thought, well except for Ash. He did have a girlfriend you know. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Why should we?" Gary smirked.

"Hmmm!" May growled in the Marge Simpson way, (A/N: Don't own her) narrowing her eyes.

"Ok, ok! No need to go Marge Simpson on me!" Gary smiled, winking. But he just made the girl even madder! Too bad the guys were too in the heat of argueing to notice the little monsters in the corner.

"Takumi, I'm confused." Yukiko said out of the blue.

"You're always confused Yukiko." Takumi said rolling his eyes.

"No I'm not! I'm talking about the behaviour of the humans! One minute they act like they're friends the next they're fighting over stupid stuff!" Yukiko said.

"Well, that's what humans do! Even if they're friends! They're a complex species Yukiko! That's why we thank the heavens that we aren't them! Hahahaha!" Takumi cackled along with his brother.

"Now who'd like a cookie!" Yukiko smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Takumi said, raising an eyebrow. Yukiko blinked twice, thinking of his answer, and that was, "Uh… I don't know… Maybe I'm having an outer movie experience?"

"What? I don't even know what that is!" Takumi exclaimed.

"… Really… HAHAHA! I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW! FINALLY!" Yukiko said dancing around in his spot. Takumi rolled his eyes and went back to watching the teens.

"OK! TO THE LIBRARY AND BEYOND!" Ash screamed making a ludicrous pose.

"Ash, we're already at the library!" Misty said.

"WHAT!"

"We've been walking for the last five minutes! Haven't you noticed?" Gary smirked, letting out a snide laugh. Ash narrowed his eyes, but he had a plan! He turned to the miserable Brock and Tracey, who had been mourning their precious pan. They wore black in honour of it's memory.

"Oooohhhh Brock! Tracey! Gary said he's glad you're pan is gone! And that it was the UGLIEST pan in the universe!" Ash yelled, a huge smile on his face. Brock and Tracey narrowed their eyes and glared them at Gary.

You better run…" They both growled and the hunt began again!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hehe, so. Who would like to do some research?" Ash giggled.

End Of Chapter Thirteen 

_Z Star: I know that chapter was a little pointless, but who cares? If ya like the humour you won't!_

_Joey: Damn right!_

_Brock: I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BELOVED PAN IS GONE!_

_Z Star: O.O Sad, sad man. Don't worry Brock. I'll buy you a new pan for your birthday!_

_Brock: WAHHH! IT WOULDN'T BE THE SAME! WILL I EVER GET MY BELOVED PAN BACK? WILL MISTY SOLVE HER MYSTERY! AND WHY DO I GET THE FEELING I'M BEING WATCHED? DOES ANYONE ELSE FEEL THAT TOO! Hey, where did everyone go?_


	14. Chp14 TP, TWP & TP

Z Star: Hello! Again. The last chapter didn't have much to do with the plot, but it was just for a bit of fun. Like in the Simpsons, sometimes they show something else that's happening that has nothing to do with the episode's plot. Anyway, in this chapter, it will have a lot to do with solving the mystery.

Joey: Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?

Z Star: Depends on your definition of bad. Ok who wants to do the disclaimer? Anybody at all?

Kaiba: Ok, I guess I will. Z Star does not own anything but the characters she made up for no apparent reason. 

Z Star: WHOOT! Ok let this chapter begin!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Pharaoh, The Water Priestess and The Painting 

The pokemon trainers continously searched through several books, scanned through several old scrolls and thousands of books on ancient history all morning. It was a very tiresome job. Especially for Misty, who would not take a break, not even for a cupcake!

"Come on Misty! You know you want it! Smell that cupcake goodness!" Ash grinned, waving the sweet treat infront of the redhead's face.

"ASH! Get lost! I have A LOT of work to do, to find my first clue! I only have **three** months to solve this mystery! THREE ASH! Or I shall be cursed to live the rest of my life as a MUK! So either help me find the first clue or leave me to work!" Misty snapped, opening ANOTHER book.

"Ok, jeez, sorry." Ash said, walking off again. He was looking for some sort of escape from his boredom, until his eyes set on Ella. He grinned and stood next to her, as she gazed at the huge painting.

"Hello sweetness. What are you looking at?" Ash said sweetly, wrapping his arm around Ella's waist. Ella was a little surprised at first, but relaxed into his arms.

"This painting. It kind of reminds me of all of us." Ella said.

"Why?"

"Well, for example, look at that boy there!" Ella pointed at a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail. "He reminds me of a younger version of you. And the redhead next to him, reminds me of Misty, but with long hair. And the guy with no eyes reminds me of Brock, of course. And those neko-jin(1) like people remind of me and Sedmet. Then there are those people in the corner who reminds me a lot of Max, May and Tracey."

"WOAH! THEY DO LOOK LIKE US! Hey… I just thought of something!" Ash beamed.

"That this might be some sort of clue that will help release Shinju's soul?" Ella said.

"I think this might be an actual clue!" Ash said ignoring what Ella said. "I am a genius!"

"Of course you are…" Ella said rolling her eyes.

"HEY MISTY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! I! OW! OK ELLA, WE! FOUND A CLUE!" Ash shouted. Rubbing his sore arm.

"SHHHH! This a library! Be quiet!" The librarian whispered.

"Oops. Sorry." Ash grinned sheepishly, while the old, cranky librarian glared at him.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked, soon more of the gang followed to see the first clue.

"I- OW! I mean me and Ella. Have found the first clue!" Ash announced, rubbing his sore arm again. Who could have caused his injury? Maybe the innocent lioness? "Misty, you said that your Grandma looked like you, but with long hair. Well who does that look like?"

Ella touched the painting where Shinju's face was and it was the spitting image of the water pokemon trainer! But the lioness left a white mark on the piece or art work.

"Ella! You're not allowed to touch paintings!" Sedmet chided.

"Why? Can't I just have a little feel of the texture?"

"No!" Sedmet whined, swiping Ella's hand away, again.

"You're mean!" Ella pouted, crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes her sibling, but it didn't make her scary, just naïve looking.

"That painting does seem familiar…" Misty mused, taking a closer look at the master piece. When the Cascade Tear waved infront of the mark Ella had left, it glowed a bright light and sucked Misty in! "Guys! Help!"

"OMG! THAT PAINTING IS EATING MISTY!" Tracey screamed.

"WHAT TO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO!" Brock panicked, pulling on his hair.

"Grab her! Quick!" Ash instructed. Everyone grabbed Misty's legs, but the painting was putting up a good fight. It didn't want to let the girl go so easily, it managed to swallow the redhead whole, along with the others! Screams could be heard echoing the library, bouncing back and fourth!

"This is a library! SO FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT UP!" The librarian screamed, ripping some of her hair out. Another woman, much younger and calmer looking, came to the librarians side.

"Aunt Lawrence you need to calm down. I didn't hear anything, maybe you should take a holiday from this place. I'm a librarian too you know." The bruenette said.

"Laura! You will never be abel to run this library if you have an attitude like that!" Aunt Lawrence growled. Laura shrugged and went off to sort out some books and help the customers. But it was surprising that she didn't notice Pikachu or Sparkscat.

"**Hey, where did they go?" **Sparkscat asked.

"**They forgot about us! Again!" **Pikachu mumbled.

"**How long do you think it will be until they comeback?" **

"**I don't know… but how about we have a little fun until they do comeback, Sparkscat baby…" **Pikachu winked, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Sparkscat eyes widened and she slapped Pikachu across the face. Pikachu blinked several times. **"Ok. I understand. You're waiting till the moment is right and when you're ready. I'll wait until then Sparkscat baby!" **Pikachu winked.

"**Yeah, sure, that will happen. Only in his dreams…" **Sparkscat said rolling her eyes.

**THE GAME SHOP **

Yami and Yugi were playing on their playstation 2, to beat the boredom on the cold Monday morning.

"HA! I win again! I am truly the King of Games!" Yami cheered running around the couch like a madman. Yugi just sat there staring into space, ignoring his Yami. "Come on Aibou, I never win! Aren't you going to celebrate with me?"

Yugi did not reply. Yami waved a hand infront of his face. Still no response. The ex pharaoh thought hard. Then he had an idea! With an evil smile he extended his index fingers and shoved them into Yugi's ribs.

"OW! Yami! What was that for?" Yugi cried, rubbing his sore sides.

"Because you were ignoring me." Yami grinned. "What were you thinking about?" Yugi blushed. He couldn't tell him the truth, no way.

"Uh… just stuff!"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah stuff."

"Why don't I believe you?" Yami said cocking an eyebrow. Yugi sweat dropped, searching his brain for an answer.

"Well… Maybe you need to be a bit more trusting?" Yugi sheepishly grinned.

"Ok, let's play 20 questions. Question one, is the thing you're thinking about have red hair?" Yami smirked.

"What! What are you talking about!" Yugi said, his pale face turning red.

"Next question, does it have blue eyes?" Yami continued to ask.

"No!" Yugi shouted, blushing, Yami was getting closer to the thing that he was daydreaming about.

"And that means yes. Is the thing you were thinking about a she?" Yami asked.

"Yes, no!"

"Aha! I know who you were thinking about! You have a thing for that Misty girl don't you?" Yami smirked.

"No! Well… I think she's cute, but I don't have a**_thing_ **for her!" Yugi blushed.

"Aha! I knew it!" Yami smirked, while performing a ridiculus victory dance for a flustered Yugi. "I know everything! Because I'm the Pharaoh! Oh yeah!"

"Ex pharaoh." Yugi mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Yugi smiled innocently. Before Yami could continue his 'dance' he noticed something very strange going on with the Millenium Puzzle. The eye of horus beamed a bright light and started to float. The ex pharaoh's eyes widened, mirroring Yugi's disgruntled look. "Um, Yami! What's happening with our puzzles?"

"I-I don't know." Yami's item nearly dragged him across the room, almost making his fall flat on his face! "Ah! I think it wants us to follow it Yugi."

"Are you sure? How could a lifeless object know what it wants and where it wants to go?" Yugi asked. "It's impossible!" Mentioning that, Yugi's puzzle tugged on his throat too. "Ok, maybe it's not."

"Let's just follow the puzzles and see what they want." Yami said.

"Ok. It's lucky it's early in the morning, or we'd be getting A LOT of attention." Yugi smiled, following Yami out of the house and into the streets. Now where would the Millenium Puzzle want them to go? Any guesses? Any at all?

**POKEMON TRAINERS **

A few thousand years ago, a huge stone wall stood out in the countryside next to the temple that watched over the Waterflowers. On the stone wall were strange scriptures. And several kids falling out, crashing onto the cold ground and dust. Some of the dirt jumped into Ash's mouth and he gagged the awful tasting earth out.

"Well this is great! I can't believe we don't fly and end up crashing into things more often, I just LOVE doing that!" May growled in a sarcastic tone.

"May, please, I cannot stand your whining." Max said. Everybody lifted themselves from the ground. They spotted the beach were there were several people standing around and conversing. They were divided into two cultures, both from the east, but so different. The one group were tanned and the other were fairly pale. "Who the heck are they?"

"How we did we even get here!" Gary asked.

"Who knows?" Brock said. "Louds of stuff like this happens and nobody knows why! Like what happened to my pan! Ain't it a hoot!" Soon Brock burst into tears, with Tracey to comfort him, with a pat on the shoulder.

"There, there, let it all out."

"I think… this might have something to do with when the pharaoh met Shinju! Remember the story!" Misty exclaimed, looking at the beach crashers.

"Oh yeah!" Sedmet said. "The part when the lovers' spark began!"

"O.O Ah…"

"What? I'm a romantic! So sue me." Sedmet huffed.

"Hey Misty… what if we go and watch the pharaoh and Shinju and see what happens! It might give us an idea of how to free Shinju's spirit!" Ash exclaimed.

"Heh, no da genius. Come on guys, be quiet and make sure no one sees you." Misty instructed. So the guys walked up behind the green bushes that touched the yellow sands of the beach, and watched as the scene unfolded.

**DOMINO LIBRARY **

Yukiko and Takumi gasped when they watched the pokemon trainers from outside the painting, watching the moving characters like a TV.

"Hey Takumi! I want one of these things! The people in this painting look so realistic!" Yukiko grinned.

"You idiot! Those people are real! They're the brats we're spying on remember?" Takumi barked. Footsteps could be heard knocking against the old wooden floors, that set the two demons into a panic. "Uh-oh! Someone's coming!"

"What do we do! What do we do!" Yukiko sqeauled, jumping on the spot. Takumi smacked him and grabbed his brother's hand.

"We jump into the painting! Aliop!" Takumi dragged Yukiko into the painting and out of the library. The people who made the arupt footsteps were none other then the Prince of Games and the former pharaoh of Egypt. Yugi and Yami had come a long way but they were finally at the library. The Millenium puzzle dragged them over to the painting that was over looked by so many on lookers, until today.

"Yami! Look! That painting is alive!" Yugi exclaimed pointing at the moving picture. "And the people look familiar too! … Yami?"

The spiky haired man stared at the painting, as he recalled that day. He reached out his hand and slowly grazed his hand across the pretty portrait. A white light grew and sucked the perplexed king into it's fortress. The ex pharaoh did not even break into a sweat, he was too entranced.

"Yami! Hold on!" Yugi grabbed the pharaoh's hand a desperately tried to pull him out, but he just wasn't strong enough. He pulled until he himself was taken into the painting's grasp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**POKEMON TRAINERS **

"Hey look! There's the pharaoh of Egypt and princeYami! And that dude with the beard must be Lord Rong! And the freaky guy with no eyes must be Akilah!" Ash whispered.

"Hey! I'll have you know that having no eyes is a very attractive feature!" Brock grunted.

"Yeah, when the universe explodes!" Ash laughed, earning a kick from Brock. "OW!"

"Stop it you two, or we'll get caught!" Gary growled.

"Who cares! I want to meet some ancient Egytians!" Max giggled.

"And I want to meet some hunky guys!" May grinned. "What? That guy other there looks cute!"

"How can you tell, they're all hidden under those big hats!" Ella pointed out.

"Oh Ella are you that naïve? She's looking at their bodies not their faces." Sedmet pointed out.

"Yeah, she's a big fat pervert!" Tracey smirked, earning a smack across the face. "Ow! May, you didn't have to hit that hard!"

"Will you all be quiet please! I want to hear what happens!" Misty said. So everybody hushed up and watched what was happening with the others.

Lord Rong stood at the docks as the Pharaoh of Egypt (Not Yami) stepped off the ship. The two leaders stared the other down, studying the others foreign features, while trying to figure out weather the other counterpart was their enemy or friend. A smirk appeared on Lord Rong's face and he extened his hand.

"Greetings! I am Lord Rong. What brings you to Yu Yao?" The leader of asked. Pharaoh Akunaumhanon was surprised, yet relieved by the other man's friendly behavior. He took the other man's and shook it.

"I am Pharaoh Akunaumhanon. I am here to explore your New World in hope of broadening my kingdoms horizons." The king of Egypt smiled. Pretty soon they become fast friends, along with all the soldiers that had become close. Akilah spoke to the high priests and even Yami, Mana, Hikaru, Onyx, Shinju and Madame Shui came from their hiding spot to be introduced to one another.

"This is my wife, Madame Shui." Lord Rong said with a protective arm around the lady's shoulders.

"Please to meet you. I am honored to have a royal guest in my humble home." She said bowing her head. The pharaoh took her hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to have a lovely woman in our presence. You are blessed to have a wife like Madame Shui, Lord Rong." Akunaumhanon said. Madame Shui blushed, and hid her face behind her fan.

"Hey! Don't flirt with my wife!" Lord Rong exclaimed, pretending to be mad. Akunaumhanon chuckled and soon the other two adults joined in.

Over with the children, they just kept eyeing one another, not entirely sure what to do. Well, except for the youngest ones.

"Hi! I'm Mana." She smiled, taking Hikaru's hand and shaking it.

"I'm Hikaru!" The small boy smiled, he let go of the dark magician girl's hand and pointed at Shinju. "That's my sister Shinju."

_Shinju… that's a pretty name… _The young Yami thought to himself as he gazed at the girl, accompanied with a dark crimson blush cursing his tanned skin. She blinked at the prince, wondering that why on earth he was looking at her. Usually most boys would ignore her and wouldn't take a second glance at Shinju.

"Wow! You're really pretty!" Mana grinned. Shinju blushed, shyly returning the friendly gaze.

"Uh… thank you Mana. But there is no need to compliment me." She said taking the younger girl's hand. Yami stared in shock, he felt almost jealous that those two miniature ladies were getting on so well, and so fast.

_I wish I said that… HUH! _Yami gasped; did he just think what he did? No, he could never be having feelings for a girl. They were annoying, whiny and boring. _Well, except for Mana…_

"And this is Onyx! Why he looks like you guys is a mystery to me." Hikaru continued. Onyx hit him on the arm and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Yam smiled, snapping out from his thoughts. He seemed to be more open with Onyx due to the fact the son of a strategist was similar to him, in appearance anyway.

"This is prince Yami! My best friend!" Mana said, shaking his arm, to get his attention. Soon they all began to talk more and got used to each other they became fast friends, even though they didn't know it. Over behind the bushes the group was surprised.

"Wow, I thought Yami and Shinju hated each other! But they're being so civil!" Misty pointed out.

"Well, maybe something happens that turns them against one another." Ella said.

"Hohoho, does that mean we might get to see a fight? WHOOPEEEE!" All the guys cheered, even Max. The girls rolled their eyes and kicked the boys. "OW!"

"What did you kick us for?" Max asked, nursing his poor behind.

"Because you were being idiots. And you would have blown our cover." Misty commented.

As soon as the parents and guardians of the offspring came they were about to go inside.

"Lord Rong, I am surprised how friendly and welcoming you and your people are. One of my advisors told me that the Chinese were… well… hostile towards foreigners." Pharaoh Akunaumhanon admitted, nervously waiting for the lord's reply. A grin spread on his face and he burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh no, you must be kidding! We don't mind foreign people like yourselves; we just don't want to get involved with the affairs of war and that lark with you." Lord Rong informed the Pharaoh.

"Oh… but I was told that you attack ships that come within a mile of your country." Akunaumhanon stated.

"What? You must be mistaking us for Japan, they are the ones who attack sailors, (1) you must have had us confused with them." Lord Rong informed him. "I hate it when people get Japan and China mixed up."

"So do I…" Pharaoh Akunaumhanon said, glaring at Mahado, who had a nervous sweat pouring off of him.

"Hehe, forgive me my Pharaoh, sometimes my magic orb does not always give out the correct information." The nervous high priest giggled nervously, earning more glares from the rest of the Egyptian born onlookers. "Hey stop looking at me like that, I said I was sorry didn't I? I'm allowed to make one or two mistakes!"

"No you're not!" Everyone shouted, even the residents of Yu Yao.

"Hey! You guys stay out of this!" Mahado said to his hosts. Everyone was lead inside to the castle and the modern teens and pre-teens followed behind, but they weren't only one's being tailed though and you could guess by whom…

YUGI AND YAMI 

Out of the same stone tablet, Yugi and Yami were thrown across the marble floor, at the same spot the pokemon trainers had landed. Yugi and Yami groaned in slight pain, but got up and nursed their soar body parts.

"Where the hell are we?" Yugi asked, then his eyes widened. "Ah! Oh no, I swore! There goes my virgin mouth…" Yami chuckled so hard tears were coming down his eyes.

"I don't know where this place is Yugi, but it seems so familiar…" Yami said, trying to recall the images of this place that zoomed past his mind.

"Maybe we should look around and see if we can find someone who'd be willing to help us." Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, let's take look around, it's getting dark and I don't think it's safe to out here…"

"How would you know Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Just call it… a feeling. Come on, we better start looking…" Yami said, he and Yugi went off down by the beach and walked down the path that lead to the castle, where certain people were conversing, watching and maybe even self discovering their roots.

End of Chapter Fourteen

1) In the movie The Last Samurai, I heard in the documentry that in the old days Japan would fire at ships. It's a good thing that they don't do that anymore eh? ;) Because I really to visitJapan one day!

_Z Star: Sorry for the long wait, __but it's here. The chapter. _

_Max: Whoopee! _

_Marik: Oh and the authoress would like to thank everyone who reviewed! _

_Z Star: Thanks guys! _

_Yukiko and Takumi: WAIT! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? WILL YAMI KNOW WHERE HE IS AND RECALL HIS PAST? WILL MISTY GET A MUCH NEEDED CLUE? WILL WE GET A MUCH NEEDED PROMOTION! AWW HERE WE GO! (The demons run off) _


	15. Chp15 No Sleep Tonight

Z Star: Hey look! We're here again! And I am bored so I am gonna get straight to work on this!

Yami: WHOOT! SO what's going to happen in this chapter?

Z Star: You'll find out my fine, pharaoh friend. Because that's why everybody's here!

Yami Bakura: Why would they wanna know what's gonna happen?

Z Star: So they can read the story!

Yami Bakura: Why would they want to do that?

Z Star: For entertainment!

Yami Bakura: O.O Why?

Z Star: ARGH! YAMI! Do the disclaimer! I need an aspirin!

Yami: Sure. Z Star does not own anything, except some of her characters. Don't take aspirin Z, it's not good for you… You could get addicted to it!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: No Sleep Tonight 

The moon's natural light shone down on out heroes, danced across the Cimmerian Sea and amazing on goers with its earthy glow. There our heroes, the Pokemon trainers, climbed up the side of Yu Yao castle. Why were they battling such an obstacle? Well…

"Why did they have to go upstairs?" Ash asked, grabbing onto the vines that grew on the side of the palace. The others were close behind him, following the path Ash had set them.

"Why don't we just sneak in and disguise ourselves? That would be less trouble." Ella suggested.

"Yeah, but what if we got caught? That would change history, which could change the future. If you want to keep things the same in out time, do not interfere! Or get caught, wearing modern clothes." Misty explained. "Besides, where we would we find any costumes?"

"Eh… borrow them?" Ella asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about! I love climbing!" Sedmet grinned, jumping ahead of the group.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Gary asked sarcastically. "Maybe it's because, YOU'RE A CAT!"

"I'm a lion, not a cat! Besides, it's harder to climb in human form you know!" Sedmet replied, with his nose in the air. Gary rolled his eyes and continued to climb.

"If I had my pan I could have knocked out the guards! My poor, poor pan. I WILL FIND YOU! WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Brock shouted to the rooftops!

"AND WE WILL BRING YOU HOME! TO YOUR NICE, SAFE KITCHEN!" Tracey roared out. Brock and Tracy embraced one another, but without their arms to secure themselves to the walls, they fell to the ground… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"¬.¬ they really loved that pan, didn't they?" May said.

"¬.¬ what gave you that impression?" Max asked sarcastically. A loud could be heard and someone screaming 'ow' was followed by it.

Everyone eventually reached to the first floor windows, peeking into the dining room where the watched were feasting on their supper. The taste of the food swirled in everyone's mouths and light conversations filled the room, shooting back and forth the dining table. Well… not everyone was engaging in on the fine food and amicable discussions. It was two young simpletons in the fields of emotion that were in their own worlds.

Yami and Shinju could do nothing but play with their food and daydream of the object of their confusions.

"Shinju, eat up your food my dear, it will keep up your strength. I don't want you catching your death during next week's raining season." Madame Shui lectured sweetly but sternly.

"Yes mother." The little girl replied dully. Shinju let her azure eyes scope the room onto any random object, weather it was her mother trying to get Hikaru to eat his vegetables or Onyx eyeing up one of the maids. But this time her eyes set on a head of tri-coloured hair. It was the Pharaoh's son, Prince Yami Atemu. Why was she staring at the prince?

"Eat your dinner my son, we do not want to offend our hosts." Pharaoh Akunaumhanon said, with a gentle smile.

"Oh, sorry Father, I guess my mind is in other places…" Prince Yami said. Akunaumhanon nodded and went back to conversing with Lord Rong, on his old war stories.

Yami went back to his thoughts and let them explore the room. A giggle escaped his lips when he saw Hikaru and Mana were fussing about eating their vegetables. But he raised his eyes in disgust when he saw Onyx trying to look up at one of the poor maid's dress. But Akilah put his in order and whacked him gently behind the head. Yami nearly burst out laughing, but he had to be on his best behavior. But any outburst was stifled when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back into his crimson ones.

Wasn't that the girl he said was pretty?

_She's not THAT pretty… she's quite plain actually. But… there's something about her…_ Yami thought, with a blush spreading across his cheeks. _But those blue eyes are beautiful… WHA? Why am I thinking that kind of stuff?_

Shinju noticed the heir to Egypt was looking back at her, so she turned away, crimson spreading to her cheeks.

"My goodness, your cheeks are burning!" Madame Shui gasped, holding her daughter's chin gently, to look at her face. The caring mother placed her palm on Shinju's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever…"

"Oh mother!" Shinju snapped, moving her head away. If her blush could become redder, it was as red a sun dried tomatoes.

"Hmm… I suppose you won't need a visit to the doctors…" Madame Shui followed the gaze of her daughter and it landed on Yami. The little boy noticed this, panicking for a place to hide; he took the tablecloth and put it over his head! Earning a few weird glances. But Shinju burst into giggles, making more people face fault, well only the residents who lived here. Never had they heard the quiet little girl laugh in public. Yami smiled, he didn't know why, but he smiled. Had he gotten the girl to notice him?

Was that why he that goofy smile spread across his face? Perhaps… but Prince Yami would never admit it. Being as stubborn as he was. But soon to take away the bloom of… new feelings in the air, Hikaru laughed so hard he wasn't the only one who knocked a few things on the table. He had the tablecloth tucked into his shirt and nearly fell back onto the floor, if his father hadn't caught him. Pretty soon all the food and drinks were mixed to make a disgusting meal. It was just yummy… note the sarcasm.

"Oh by the heavens!" Madame Shui gasped, cleaning her son's face. "My dear, please help me clean Hikaru."

"Yes sweetheart. Please excuse me everyone, I will be back shortly…" Lord Rong picked up his son and followed his beloved wife. "Yami, what happened?" His father asked, cleaning his son's stained face. "Umm… I… Well Madame Shui saw me staring at her daught-Ah!" Yami cut himself off, covering his mouth. "Staring at her daughter?" Akunaumhanon finished for Yami. He leaned in closer so only his son could hear what he was about to say. "Do you have a little crush on that Shinju girl?" "OoO NO! I don't like girls! Well except for maybe Mana, she's Ok, but other girls, blergh!" Yami grimaced. This made Akunaumhanon smile, patting his son on the back. 

"You think that now, but wait till you're older… you'll understand." Yami blinked. What on Earth was his father talking about? Akunaumhanon winked at him and went off to help Mahado to get Mana to eat her veggies. Prince Atemu leaned his head on his right hand and sighed. He just embarrassed himself in front of several people and his father. Great... Just great…

But just as Yami was going to wash the mess on his robes, his eyes caught something. It was the image of that girl. The one he was looking at. She was smiling at him! And not the kind as if she was about to laugh at him. It was friendly. All of Yami's embarrassed and humiliated feelings were gone, and replaced by the tingling in his tummy.

"Hello." She said.

"Uh… hi." Yami shyly turned away, not wanting to look at Shinju properly, encase he would blush. He coughed, "Do you know where the rest room his?" Shinju nodded.

"I'll take you there." Shinju offered, turning on her heel. "This way…" and so the little Yami followed her. Leaving some gob smacked faces at the window.

"I don't get it!" Ash grumbled. "They're being so nice! Why aren't they fighting yet?"

"Just be patient Ash. They've got to start sooner or later…" Misty said.

"Or a couple of years later. Who knows how long it took for them to become enemies?" Brock asked. "We could be stuck here for days! Maybe months!"

"And we can't watch them all the time! We need to sleep and eat too." Sedmet pointed out. Misty sighed; it was time to reason with her impatient friends.

"Look guys, I need this clue badly, if you stay with me I'll be grateful." Misty said. All the faces stared at her, obviously hinting something. The redhead rolled her eyes and growled, "And I'll owe you a favor."

"Cool!" Everyone grinned. "What are friends for?"

"WHOOT! WE GET TO STAY UP ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL NIGHT!" Max cheered.

"SHHHHH! They'll hear us!" Everyone chided, looking back inside the window. Too bad they did not look up to see what was watching over them.

"Takumi, how long are we gonna have to stay here?" Yukiko whined to his older brother.

"As long as it takes, now shush! We have to stay awake and spy on those brats! When they go to sleep, we go to sleep!" Takumi snapped, never tarring his beady eyes away from his prey.

"But they could stay up all night! All week even!" Yukiko exclaimed. "You know how much energy kids have these days…"

"We're just going to grin and bear it! So shut up!" Takumi growled, hitting his brother on the back of his head.

"Ow! I hate when you're mean to me!" Yukiko squealed, holding the back of his head.

"Stop whining you baby!" Takumi grabbed a stone, and aimed it to hit his brother, but instead it flew across the beach in Yu Yao and hit a certain tri-coloured ex pharaoh. (A.N: It's not Akunaumhanon or chibi Yami. For the rest of the chapter I'll call little Yami, Chibi Yami/Atemu or Prince Yami/Atemu, so no one gets confused. Ok?)

"Argh! Son of a jackal!" Yami screamed, as the pebble hit his head. The only reason he didn't swear was because he didn't want to in front of little, innocent, swear free Yugi.

"Are you all right Yami?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"No, I am fine aibou. Something just hit my head, I don't know what though." Yami said, looking at his surroundings with a questionable expression.

"Hey, Yami…"

"Yes?"

"Do you recognize those people? Climbing on the side of that castle?" Yugi said slowly. Yami turned around gasped at the sight. There were the Pokemon trainers, on the side of a castle! What were they doing there!

"OH MY RA! HOW DID THEY GET HERE?" Yami screamed loud enough for even the whole castle to hear! And that was something. All of the other teens turned around to look down at the hikari and yami with wide eyes.

"Hey! It's Yugi and Yami!" Ash yelled at the top of his voice! And he started waving his arms like a maniac. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ash! Don't let go of the railing!" Ella screamed, but it was too late. Ash lost his footing; Misty tried to grab the capped crusader along with everybody else, bit it was in vain. And it caused them to fall of the building too! They flew off like a paper bag caught in the wind! And you know how hard they are to catch! Well… the guys weren't like that… except for the catching part…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed. Falling was becoming one of their favorite hobbies… not. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was lucky the gardens were littered with plants, ferns and bushes, or our heroes might have not survived. But they did manage to get a few thorns in their butts… unfortunately for two people; they ended up landing in a much more inconvenient place.

"OH MY RA!"

"LOOK OUT!" Ash screamed at Yami, but before he could get out of the way, Ash used him as a nice cushion so he could land softly. He sat on Yami's back, crushing the poor pharaoh. "Hehe, thanks Yami!"

"ARGH!" Yami growled, trying to heave Ash off him. "GET OFF ME! YOU'RE BREAKING MY BACK! YUGI, HELP ME!"

"Hold on aibou!" Yugi yelled. "I'll lift him off you!" But Yugi was about to have his own _problems._ Just not the same kind that Yami had…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girlish scream could be heard heading towards Yugi, before Yugi could even turn to look at the hurtling object, it smashed into him, sending him flying far away from the group. With poor Yami still crushed under Ash's weight, leaving Ella to rescue Yami… and Ash, from the angry pharaoh.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Yami screamed, with Ella holding Ash by the hand while running and screaming. Yami kept a hand on his sore back while waving about a wooden stick, which was his choice of weapon. "BY RA'S MUMMIFIED SOUL, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"EEP! Pikachu! Give a thunder shock! Oh no! I forgot him back at the library! DAMN!" Ash wailed, dodging a hit from Yami's stick.

"Sparkscat is back there too! OH NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT HER WITH THAT PERVERT!" Ella screamed.

"HEY! PIKACHU IS DEBONAIR! LIKE ME! NOT PERVY! Well… he is a little bit, but in a charming way!" Ash said in Pikachu's defense.

"¬.¬ Really?" Ella said shaking her head. "Like master, like Pokemon…" So Ella and Ash kept running from Yami, while the others tidied themselves off from the annoying plants. In the corner was where Yugi and someone else laid on the grass…

His violet eyes blinked open and were met with a pretty pair of azure ones staring into his. He blushed at the realization that reached him. There was Misty, looking down at him, gob smacked and her cheeks burning. And she was lying on top of Yugi, with his hands placed on her hips, both their breaths' hitching. Yugi didn't know weather if he felt desire or pure embarrassment. Misty was clueless too. She had to get off of Yugi! Before something happened! Now she didn't know Yugi that well… but she was sure he wasn't the kind of guy that would kiss you out of no where. But it was better to be safe then sorry.

Misty jumped off Yugi as quickly as she could, with as much dignity as possible. Too bad she fell on her behind the instant she got off of Yugi.

"Hehe, sorry Yugi, I guess I have to watch where I land in future…" Misty apologized, scratching the back of her neck. That comment made her blush redden, sending dirty thoughts to her head.

"No, no, it's fine. No harm, no foul." Yugi laughed sheepishly, that never-ending blush never leaving his face. _Except maybe to my virgin mind… _Yugi thought to himself. Misty offered her hand and Yugi took it, and he was again on his feet. "Thanks." He said. If his face wasn't beet red before, it was now. So was Misty's!

"UM! A LITTLE HELP!" Ash screamed, running to where Yugi and Misty were, Ella not trailing far behind. Ash jumped behind Misty and gripped on her shoulders. "MISTY! Protect me!" Ash squealed. "If you hit me! You'll be hitting the girl!" Ash warned. Yami stopped in his tracks. He was powerless to do anything, since he would NEVER hurt a girl, unless it was necessary.

"Using a woman for your own protection!" Yami growled. Ash giggled sheepishly, as Yami calmed down.

"Haha, I would risk Misty or any girl to protect myself! I was just using that tactic to calm you down and stop being mad at me!" Ash grinned. Yami's fist curled into a ball and a low hiss emitted under his breath.

"ARGH!" Yami growled. "You better run…" Soon that chasing began again, with Ash running for his life, running like hell!

"¬.¬ Men." Ella and Misty sighed, while Yugi just shook his head, giggling at the antics of the yami and pokemon master. Misty took note of this, blushing at the thoughts in her mind… _He's got such a cute laugh… What! Why am I thinking that? I sound like a stupid schoolgirl! I don't have a crush on Yugi! I don't have a crush on Yugi! _

"Hey, Misty, what's wrong? Your face is red!" Ella gasped. "Are you sick Misty! Do you have a fever Misty! Please be OK!" Ella squealed tugging onto Misty.

"Ah! Ella, I'm fine!" Misty yelped, almost falling backwards. Ella blinked twice and beamed.

"Oh! Yay!" She cheered, strangling a screaming Misty with another hug. Yugi sweat dropped at the lioness, but liked seeing the closeness between the two.

_Hehe, those two are cute together. But Misty is cuter… HUH! W-Why did I think that? _Yugi gasped.

"Yugi, what's the matter?" Yugi snapped from his thoughts at the angelic voice that haunted him in his dreams. For at least the hundredth time in Yugi's life, he was speechless. But he wasn't in front of an entire classroom of students or a entire arena of duelists… he was just talking to Misty… his crush. Though HE would never admit it.

"N-nothing… it's nothing don't worry about it." Yugi smiled, while Misty mirrored his blithe façade. Ella blinked for the hundredth time that day. She looked at the glances Yugi and Misty were sending back to one another. Her eyes widened and she scratched her head.

_Why are they looking at each other like that? Wait… they look familiar… don't I look at Ash in that way? Hmm… WAIT! I know what it is! It's… oh no, I lost it! Dang! And I was so close! _Ella thought, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey sis, what are you glaring at?" Sedmet asked.

"Oh I lost another conclusion in my head!" Ella growled in frustration.

"Aww, don't worry sis, it will come to you." Sedmet said, putting a hand on Ella's shoulder. Before Ella could reply, the gang heard Yami and Ash screaming from far away. "Oh no…"

"They've probably beaten each other to a pulp by now." Brock said. Everyone followed the howling of Ash and Yami and it led them to a dark, damp looking cave. Soon two figures emerged from the deep tunnel; they were strange looking creatures…

"AH! MUTANT MONSTERS ARE HERE TO EAT US!" Max screamed hiding behind May.

"WE ARE DOOMED! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" Sedmet screamed, hiding behind his sister too. Ella and May both sighed, smacking their foreheads.

_What did I do to deserve a brother like him? _They sighed.

"Hey guys!" Ash smiled along side Yami, walking out the cave. Max and Sedmet sweat dropped and did a traditional anime fall. Nothing out of the ordinary there…

"Well I feel stupid." Sedmet grinned.

"You should." Max said.

"That means you feel stupid too, we both thought they were cannibal mutants." Sedmet pointed out. Ignoring the Max and Sedmet debate, the others went back to being normal… well… if you can call everything that's happened in this story so far, then yeah, it's normal.

"Hey guys! Yami and me found shelter!" Ash cheered.

"We can stay here tonight." Yami said.

"But why don't we just ask those people inside the castle if we can stay with them?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah, a couple of warriors are just gonna let a couple of strangers into their home! And they'll slice us a nice dinner! Which by the way would be, I don't know, MAYBE US!" Gary commented sarcastically. Misty glared at him and smacked him behind the head!

"SHUT UP GARY!" Misty screamed in his face. Her screeching made Gary's hair stand on end even more! "BE NICE!"

"Eeep!" Gary squeaked. _Why is she being so nasty all of a sudden? I ALWAYS make sarcastic remarks at everyone! Especially Ash! Wait a minute… That's the guy Misty likes! _

"Ok, I'll be nice to your **_boyfriend!_**" Gary grinned. Misty's mouth dropped to the floor and Yugi blush yet again, for the hundredth time.

"ARGH!" Gary was about to regret his smart comment. Whack! Misty had punched Gary! And given him a black eye! Aww… poor Gary...

"OW! My beautiful eyes!"

"Serves you right!" Misty growled.

Ella looked at Ash and then at Yami with a concerned look. Then back at Ash.

"You know what this means don't you?" She asked. Ash grinned in excitement,

"We get to make out!" Ash asked. Ella stared blankly at him, while Yami rolled his eyes.

"No Ash. That's not what I meant Ash." Ella sighed. "But maybe later Ok?" Yami rolled his eyes again and said,

"There will be no sleep tonight… I can guarantee that…"

End of Chapter Fifteen

_Z Star: Yami is right! No one will be sleeping in that cave!_

_Yami Bakura: Why?_

_Z Star: (Glares at Bakura) Bakura, please! No more of that Ok? Just behave._

_Yami Bakura: Not unless you tell me what happens next!_

_Z Star: No! I would rather run away! WHOOT! (Starts running)_

_Yami Bakura: HEY! WAIT! I WANNA FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! WHAT HAPPENED TO CHIBI YAMI AND SHINJU? ARE THE GUYS REALLY GONNA SLEEP IN THAT CAVE! WHY! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME? WILL ANYBODY ANSWER MY QUESTION! AWW HERE WE GO! (Runs off with a dagger in his hand)_


	16. Chp16 Star Crossed Lovers

Z Star: Hey dudes! Did ya miss me? Hehe…

Ash: LET THE STORY CONTINUE!

Z Star: Wow, you're a little too excited.

Ash: Well you were too when you got PhotoShop!

Z Star: Yeah, but I don't know how to draw my characters on it!

Ash: Oh, bummer… looks like you will need to get a scanner!

Z Star: Yeah… But hey, writing this story will cheer me up! Do the disclaimer Ash!

Ash: Will do! Z Star owns nothing but her own characters and the credit for coming up with this story! Happy now!

Z Star: You bet! Ok guys, enjoy this…

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Star Crossed Lovers

It was still night and other by the caves the gang was trying to sleep… but we'll get to that later! Right now though we are going to find out where Shinju and Yami went. The moonlight seeped into the room, where water could be heard splashing on the floor, due to the antics of the young children.

"Hold still! Or I'm gonna spill this all over you!" Shinju chided, holding the bucket in front of Prince Yami.

"Hehe, sorry." Prince Yami giggled, taking hold of the water bucket and setting it on the floor, so he could wash his hands without troubling the girl. "How did your people build a well inside the castle?" Shinju smirked with pride and began to act like it was nothing.

"It wasn't that hard to build. The workers just dug a hole inside, just like they would outside… it's no big deal." Prince Yami didn't reply. He just ignored the redhead's comment. The tri-coloured haired boy just stared and smiled at her… which made Shinju _very _uncomfortable. She looked around to see if he was staring at something else, but there was no one. "What are you staring at!" She snapped.

"Huh? Wha?" Prince Yami blurted out. "Um… I was… staring at the moonlight!" he grinned. _Wow, nice save Atemu. And you didn't end up making a fool of yourself! _"I just think it's so beautiful…" He sighed, strolling to the window to look at it. It was no lie; he was fascinated by it. It reminded him of his mother, whose radiance resembled the floating silver orb… and it made him miss her even more. She was so far away, back in Egypt. Shinju stood there with wide eyes, astounded by the prince's behavior.

"…Yes… it truly is…" Shinju said, standing by his side at the window. _Wow… look at him… he seems so sincere… the men around here never show this kind of appreciation for something… Well not in front of woman… He does have a soul… _Shinju smiled, turning her gaze at Yami for a brief moment and then back at the starry skies. The Prince even took a quick peek at the girl too. Her pale skin absolutely glowed under the moon's shadow.

_You know… when you really look at her… she's kind of pretty… _Prince Yami thought to himself. The rebellious part of his brain disappeared and turned to gush, at seeing the Chinese girl at peace. He leaned his head on his hand and watched her unnoticed. Until…

"All right you two that's enough!" A voice boomed, knocking down the door. The other two turned from the window with wide eyes. There was Lord Rong, panting for breathe and glaring at Prince Yami. "Stay away from my daughter you Egyptian Casanova!" He hollered, shaking an accusing finger at Chibi Yami. "I know what you boys are like, well my daughter is no hussy!"

"Dad!" Shinju exclaimed, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "We were just watching the stars, Yami- I mean, _Prince_ Yami didn't do anything to me!"

"A likely story! Watching the stars indeed!" Lord Rong scoffed.

_Argh! Men are so paranoid! _Shinju thought, crossing her arms. But prince Yami hid behind her and quite frightened of the look her father was giving him. Lord Rong gently pushed his daughter a side and pointed his broad sword at Prince Yami.

"You be careful of how you treat my daughter! Or you will suffer, got it!" Lord Rong glared.

"'Gulp' Yes sir." Prince Yami squeaked, running past the angry father.

"I'm so sorry Prince Yami." Shinju butted in before the soon to be king of Egypt left.

"Ah, it's Ok. I understand." Yami stood there smiling ear to ear again. For one moment, everything was silent as sparks of chemistry exploded in the air. And Lord Rong did not like it one bit!

"Get moving lover boy!" He growled, and Prince Yami ran off as fast as he could.

"Ok, ok!" Prince Yami giggled nervously. "Bye Lady Shinju…"

"Bye Prince Yami…"

"… I SAID GET MOVING!" And this time Prince Yami was out of there!

"Oh father…" Shinju sighed. Unfortunately her daddy would never change… but that was the way she wanted him to be… Meanwhile Chibi Yami skipped through the halls, humming a happy tune to himself. He hadn't been this happy for awhile, even after Lord Rong had threatened him… it seemed worth getting screamed at by the mad man… just so he could spend a few moments with the girl… alone… even if nothing did happen. But to stop Prince Yami on his happy trail were the voices coming from one of the soldiers' chambers.

"Wow, she's a beauty Long." One of them said. Being the nosy little brat Prince Yami was, he pressed his ear against the door and listened into the conversation.

"I know… and I plan on making her my concubine!" (1) The Long said.

"Wow! That's great news Long!" The second soldier exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, I've been waiting for this a very long time. You know how much I love her." Long sighed. "And I now I never have to be away from her." (AN: This guy may sound nice, but read the rest to find out what he's REALLY like.) Yami took his ear away and thought about what Long had said.

_What's a concubine? Maybe that's what Chinese men call their wives or lovers around here… That Long guy seems to like his concubine an awful lot, even though she's a girl… Like how I like Shinju… Hmm…Maybe she will be mine someday. _Prince Yami blushed at the thought, shaking his head in defiance. _Nah! No way! I don't like girls! At least… I don't think I do… _

And little Yami ran off to his room, trying to get his mind off of love and Concubines for the night, while the soldiers continued their conversation.

"But, what about your wife? How will she feel when you bring this new woman into your life?" The second soldier asked.

"Ah my wife's getting old now, and I need some fun! If she doesn't like it then let her cry over it, I'm the one who's keeping her alive after all, so she can't say anything!" Long snapped, pointing his nose in the air. The second soldier was disgusted by Long's behavior and turned away. "Besides, why should I be like Lord Rong, and only have one wife? Why should I dedicate myself to one woman like our Lord, it's insane!"

"No it's not! He's hasn't chosen to take concubines because he loves Madame Shui! Unlike you he cares for his wife! You're a bastard, you know that? I hope your wife kicks your ass!" And the second soldier left his friend… or ex friend in shock. It was obvious nobody gave Long a taste of his own medicine!

CAVES 

Now back to the caves (AN: See, told you I would get there!) the gang settled into their home for the night, trying to make the best of their situation and try to get some sleep. And we know THAT is going to be impossible!

"All right everybody! Listen up!" Sedmet hollered, up high on one of the rocks. "The sleeping arrangements have been adjourned! Ella and me will sleep in the middle! Since we're brother and sister nothing gross can happen! But just to make sure there's unwanted no hanky pankey! The girls will sleep on Ella's side and the boys will sleep on mine! Anyone who has a problem with that will DIE!" Ella's face grew red and buried it in her left hand. "Ok?"

"Why couldn't I be an only child?" Ella asked. Ash chuckled and hugged his girlfriend.

"Awe don't be embarrassed Ella." He cooed. Then Yugi came behind the lioness and patted her on the shoulder.

"I know how you exactly feel, my brother is a little crazy too." Yugi grinned when he saw Yami glaring at him.

"Well has your brother ever said 'hanky pankey?' No!" Ella exclaimed at Yugi. "And Ash, you don't have a brother! So you don't know the half of it!" She squealed.

"Give her some time." Yugi said.

"Guys, what are we gonna do about the food?" May asked, with her stomach speaking 70 languages. "I'm starving here!"

"Me too!" Max whined.

"Hmm… Brock, what can we cook? We don't have many supplies here…" Tracy informed his cooking rival.

"Ever since our pan disappeared!" Brock whimpered. Tracey patted his friend on the shoulder with a sympathetic expression.

"There there, be strong! You know it wouldn't want us to cry!" Tracy whimpered. Yugi and Yami sweat dropped and blinked.

"What is that about?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, must be the new kids on the block thing." Yugi shrugged.

"Actually it's something much more worse, crazy and stupid, so don't ask." Gary bluntly put it. "Just ignore them and you'll be fine."

"I know what we could do." Misty smiled. "What if we went off in pairs and went to go find food? There's got to be something edible laying about and it's dark so no one will see us."

"That's not a bad idea!" Ash grinned. "Ah I can taste the food now!"

"Ok, who is gonna go with who?" Yami asked.

"I know!" Max chimed. "Misty and Yugi can go off together, Yami could go with Ash, Ella and Sedmet can stay together and Gary can go with Tracy!"

"Sounds good to me!" Ella said, running off with Sedmet. "Bye Ash! I'll be back sweetie!"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe…" Ash giggled like a schoolgirl, but then saw the others were staring at him. "Uh, 'cough' come on Yami, let's go!" And he grabbed the ex-pharaoh's arm.

"But I want to look after my aibou- ah I mean brother!" Yami whined.

"He'll be fine with Misty, she's more scary then anything that's out there!" Ash said.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Let's roll!" Ash shouted, more determined to leave. Gary stood with Tracey trying to get him out of the cave.

"But I want to stay and cook!" Tracey growled.

"Ah shut up and be a man! You can cook when we come back!" Gary yelled, dragging Tracey.

"WHOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And they left, leaving Yugi and Misty to be the last ones to leave.

"Um… so I guess we should get going huh?" Yugi said. _Oh gee, I'm a genius! Not! _

"Yeah, Ok. Brock, look after May and Max ok?" Misty said.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't let them out of your sight or near the sugar! I got ya! But how the hell do you make a pan out of rocks!" Brock growled, banging two stones together while May and Max stared wide eyed.

"Ok, I have two things to say! One, I'm 15 and I don't need a baby sitter and two why out of all the gang are you leaving him with us when he's in insane grief!" May asked.

"One, you're alone in another country and two, Brock is the only young adult left who can scare off any mad man, animal or any other danger that could come." Misty replied.

"Hmm… You make some good points. Ok, I'll stay to protect the squirt and the psycho." Misty smiled. So Yugi and Misty went off, not before May whispered loud enough for only Misty to hear. "And enjoy your time alone with Yugi. You won't get many of those around this lot if you know what I mean." Misty's face turned into an inferno, stopping in her tracks.

"Come on Misty, we should get moving before everything goes bump in the night." Yugi said.

"Uh… c-coming Yugi." Misty called, running after him. He stood there waiting in the night, his violet eyes beaming like the stars. The redhead felt weak at the knees. Her eyes sparkled at how handsome the midget looked, his pale skin was glowing and his hair floated in the wind. Yugi had no idea what she was staring at, he looked for what might have caught the water pokemon trainer's eye, but nothing else was in sight.

"Um… Misty?" Yugi gulped. Misty shook her head and giggled sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry Yugi." Misty sighed. "I can't help but admire the scenery." At those words Yugi blushed, maybe he was being paranoid, but he wasn't entirely sure if the girl was just talking about the beach…

TRACEY AND GARY 

"What was that!" Tracey squeaked, at the sound of a branch breaking.

"Nothing, you stepped on a twig!" Gary growled, rolling his eyes. "Tracey, take a few moments to not worry about something!"

"Hehe, sorry… it's kind of hard not to, when in you're 5,000 years into the past!" Tracey hollered.

"Shh! Do you want the tri-coloured twins to hear! If they find out they'll blab everything to the whole damn city back in our time!" Gary hissed.

"Hey, that reminds me, didn't Yami remind you a lot of the little Prince?" Tracey asked, his eyes filled with confusion.

(A.N: The gang doesn't know Yami's name in the Tale of the Cascade Tear, I mentioned his name so no one would get confused to who Yami was. That's why Tracey is asking that question, sorry for not mentioning it earlier. The guys only know Pharaoh Yami by his real name.)

"O.o Yeah… he did remind me of little Prince Atemu…" Gary said, brushing his chin with his fingers. His mind filled with suspicious thoughts, until a sound of a voice boomed through the lands.

"Hey, did you hear something!" One of the guards questioned.

"It came from over there!" Guard number two pointed in Tracey and Gary's direction.

"Let's check it out!" Gary and Tracey's eyes widened and stared at each other straight in the eye! Knowing exactly what the other guy wanted and had to do.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!" Gary and Tracey screamed, running off into a random direction, anywhere that would keep them safe from the guards!"

ASH AND YAMI 

"Hey Yami! Look! I think I found our dinner!" Ash grinned; pointing to the apple trees that swayed in the ocean breeze.

"Hehe, guess we won't be going hungry tonight." Yami smirked. "I'll give you a leg up!"

"Wait, why do _I_ have to climb the tree?" Ash pouted, crossing his arms.

"Because you're smaller then me and you weigh less." Yami pointed out.

"Oh why thank you!" Ash grinned. Compliments always got what you want, was what the High Priests taught Yami. But he would soon regret that he tricked the capped boy. When Ash stepped on the ex-pharaoh's hand and he pushed the Pokemon tamer up off the ground, an unpleasant crack emitted the air.

"OH MY RA! MY BACK!" Yami screamed and dropped onto the floor in agony leaving Ash stuck up in the tree.

"Are you Ok?" The concerned, capped boy asked.

"Oh better then fine!" Yami screamed. "Of course I'm not fine! How much do you weigh?"

"Hey! I'm not that fat! Just a little chubby, but I couldn't break your back! Hmm… did you hurt your back by falling when you came here?" Ash asked. Yami recalled to when that retched painting dumped him into his past. He did admit his back did take it hard when he fell into the concrete, but he never complained about it… until now…

"… D'oh! Help me Ash! I'm more pain then you can imagine!" Yami cried, holding his back.

"Hold on Yami! I'll help you! As soon as I collect enough food to feed an army! And that's gonna take awhile!" So Ash began to pick all the fruit from the tree, taking ages to get enough to feed him AND his friends. So Yami was left to suffer.

"Help me…"

ELLA AND SEDMET 

"OH MY RA! MY BACK!" At that cry, Ella's lioness ears perked up. Back into her natural lion form, her senses were alive with night. Nothing could get past her and her brother.

"Hey Sedmet, did you hear that?" She asked. "That sounded like Yami!"

"Oh don't talk nonsense Ella! You can do that when we get back home!" Sedmet said, smelling the air for any prey that could fill their bellies.

"But what if it is Yami! What if he's hurt, and what if Ash is too! What if they are in a life-threatening situation! What if something really bad happened to them! How would you feel if we did nothing when something might have happened to them?" Ella questioned, giving her twin a seriously bad headache!

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! We'll go check on them!" Sedmet hollered loud enough to wake up all the animals by that beach and in the forest. But it would certainly scared the guards away… "Geez, why was I born with a twin who has to always have her way?"

"One, I wasn't born with you, I was born two minutes after you." Ella grinned. "And second, you're just too lenient."

"Stop acting like a smart ass…" Sedmet growled, running after his sister into the direction where the anguish cries were heard.

MISTY AND YUGI 

The burning bright stars were alit with the alive night, noting but tranquillity surrounding the area. A deep sigh escaped her thin pale lips. Nothing could disturb Misty as she gazed at the fireworks display of shooting stars crossing the sea. Nothing could break the peace. Well… except for maybe one certain person whose presence was never unnoticed by the redhead.

"Misty!" The familiar voice called to her. She turned around a saw Yugi coming towards her, carrying something with his jacket wrapped around it. Misty swore her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. They had decided to split up momentarily to better their chances of finding nutrients, although neither of them wanted to be apart from one another. "Hey! I found some berries that will fill up the whole group, so we won't starve now." Yugi grinned.

_What the heck is going on? What's wrong with my heart? _Misty really didn't have anything to worry about; her heart was fine. But it did ache for something… something that was right in front of her… with star shaped hair. A small smile planted itself onto Misty's lips and she said,

"That's great Yugi… now no one in the group will go hungry…" She looked off into the ocean again, sighing deeply.

"Ur… um, maybe I should go and leave you to look at the stars. Sorry." But before Yugi could even turn around, Misty snapped out of her peaceful daze and grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"Wait!" She shouted. Yugi instantly stopped and turned to face Misty, only for her to let go of his hand and blush slightly. "Would… would you please stay with me? I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want your company, but I'd rather share this view then admire it alone." Misty smiled. Now Yugi was the one whose face had turned red. They thanked the night that had disguised the evidence of their unknown feelings. The Prince of Games nodded and stood beside Misty. Everything was beautiful, complete and caused so many emotions to stir.

There was only one word for what was in the air… romance. That and the salty breeze… Soon the boy and girl sat on the sandy beach, just enjoying each other's company.

"Wow, you never get stars like this in Domino…" Yugi shyly commented before scratching the back of her neck. Misty turned her neck with a questioning look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, due to the pollution and grey clouds covering up the sky, you hardly see any stars at all…" Yugi smiled sadly.

"Then you should come back home with me, there are plenty of stars at night, not as many as here, but a lot." Misty beamed. A giggle escaped Yugi's lips until a thought crossed his mind.

"Misty… where _do _you live and why did you move to Domino?" Yugi asked. A cold sweat poured down the girl's face, trying to concoct an answer that wouldn't entirely reveal her real home or her quest. Hey, would you tell a guy you liked if he kissed you, that you would turn into a pile of sludge? I don't think so.

"Um…"

"OH MY RA! MY BACK!" The scream shattered the idyllic perfume in the air… again. Two heads turned to the source of the sound.

"Was that my Y-I mean, brother?" Yugi corrected himself, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"I think so! Something must be wrong, we should go check it out." Misty said, when they were about to rise up from their seats, they stopped… Yugi had accidentally brushed his pale hand over Misty's, causing tingling sensations in their teenaged bodies to go wild. Violet and blue eyes connected to create an electric spark that went down their spines. The moment was there again… but not for long…

A rustling came from the bushes, and there appeared two screaming figures, that suddenly stopped right at the scene where it would become awkward… well for Yugi and Misty… The screaming stopped and the first figure raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well what do we have here?"

End of Chapter Sixteen 

(1) Concubines are secondary wives of mostly rich men. Their role is to do with the pleasure of their masters. They tend not to have many rights and children borne by concubines are generally not heirs to their father's position and wealth. Concubinage is either the state of a couple living together as lovers with no obligation created by vows, legal marriage, or religious ceremony, or the state of a woman supported by a male lover who is married to, and usually living with, someone else. (I googled all that)

_Z Star: WHOOT! This chapter is to celebrate Easter people! And maybe if you're lucky another update will be coming soon… REAL soon! _

_Gary: WHOOT! And I can tease Yugi and Misty! _

_Z Star: Hehehe, I am in such a good mood since it's the holidays, make me even more happier with a nice review please! I also love constructive reviews; they make me a better author! Happy Easter everybody! _

_Yami: WAIT JUST A MINUTE! HOW AM I GONNA SURVIVE WITH A BROKEN BACK? AND WHO WAS THERE WITH MY HIKARI AND MISTY! WILL YOU GUYS FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO SHINJU AND ME SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY! Awe here we go! (Runs away) _


	17. Chp17 Hatred Blossoms

Z Star: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update REAL soon like I promised, but time wasn't on my side:( never is. Anyway, I'm sorry I broke my promise.

Gary: Excuses, excuses. Come on! I want to torture Misty already!

Z Star: All right, all right! Do the disclaimer then!

Gary: Z STAR OWNS NOTHING! There, so beging to type already!

Z Star: (Growls death threats under her breath) Ok! Here we go people! Roll it!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Hatred Blossoms

"Well what do we have here?" This was terrible. Of all the people that had to see them holding hands, it had to be _him! _Him for Pete's sake! Gary stood there looking down at the two, with a smug smirk. Tracey just stood there looking back and forth at Gary and the two hand holders, not very surprised that this was happening. It was if he knew it was going to all along. "I hope we didn't interupt you two lovers in love!" Gary sniggered.

Both Yugi and Misty grew crimson at that comment. Yugi twiddled his thumbs, looking away with a shy smile and Misty cursed under her breath.

"Awe isn't that sweet!" Gary laughed. "They're shy about their feelings!"

"GARY! SHUT UP!" Misty screamed. "OR DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BLACK EYE TO GO WITH THE ONE YOU HAVE! Panda eyes!" She retorted, glaring down at the quivering boy. Yugi was almost shocked to see Misty's aggressive behaviour, she had seemed to be so sweet and calm earlier. But Tracey's knowing expression told him she was only like this with Gary, because he deserved it. No, he really did.

"Ok, Ok, sheesh! Is that time of the month again?" Gary asked, not holding back a smirk. Yugi held Misty's raised fist, shaking his head. The girl held her temper for the time being, if she weren't in the prescence of the Prince of Games, Gary would have been dead by now.

"What were you screaming and running from?" Yugi finally asked.

"Hey! The trespassers are over there! Get them!" One of the guards called, his head popping out from the bushes.

"That!" Tracey pointed out.

"Let's get going!" Everyone agreed, getting off their butts and started running!

ASH AND YAMI

"Phew! I've finished collecting the food Yami! Hold on and we'll have you healed in no time!" Ash smiled, climbing down from the tree. Lucky for him, all Yami could do was give him a frightning glare that could even scare Shinju! Oh all the things Yami wanted to do to the boy who was unaware of his anger.

_When my back heals, I swear on Ra he will pay! Oh he better sleep with one eye open tonight! It will be a painful process, but I'll get him! Even if I have to step over my own hikari! _Yami thought. _Ah! No! If you heard that Yugi, I didn't mean it! Ash has just made me so damn mad! Ps. Sorry for swearing. _

"Come on, give me your arm and I'll let you up!" Ash beamed, helping his new friend up. But soon as he got Yami onto his feet, he felt a sharp stab shoot into his back. "OW! What the hell!" He plucked the thing sticking into his back, which was a simple twig. "Did you do this!"

"Of course I did you ninny! You left me in agnosing pain! For a bunch of fruit! FRUIT DAMN IT!" Yami screamed in the short boy's ear.

"Well I'm sorry, but if you didn't want to break your back, then you shouldn't have tricked me into going up the tree! It's your own fault." Ash pointed out. In a way, he was right.

"I didn't know I was gonna break my back though!"

"Well karma comes and karma goes, if you don't want it to bite you in the butt, then don't get on it's wrong side by tricking people!" Ash retorted. For the first time, Ash won an argument and Yami was speechless… then the Apocolyspe came and everyone died.

"You've won this battle." Yami hissed. Well maybe everybody didn't die, but still, there were some dead people, people die every minute! Like that! There, another dead person. Scary thought, isn't it? Ok, sorry for creeping you out, just ignore that comment about death and keep enjoying the story.

"Ash! Yami! Where are you?" A voice called. Rustling from the bushes followed, two shadoew emerged from the trees.

"You don't think that's a ghost do you?" Both Yami and Ash squeled, hugging onto one another for protection. They awaited the monsters to come out, but were pleasently surprised. It wasn't a monster, it was a lovley lady who beckoned a smile. Atleast she didn't seem to be a beast… well not to Yami anyway. The other two smiled in relief, it was only Ella. The person who was not a lioness who could turn human… at least that's what Yami thought.

"There you are!" She smiled. "I was so worried about you two… especially you, are you all right? I could hear you screaming like a girl miles away!" Ella laughed. Yami blushed and inflicted pain on Ash again, kicking him behind his knee.

"Ow!"

"I'm fine." Yami replied, still blushing. To draw the attention away from his embarresment, the bushes danced again, their leaves clanging against one another due to the pushing and shoving of an angered kitty.

"Stupid human body! This is why humans stay humans, and lions stay as lions-" Sedmet ceased voicing his complaints when he was met with the confused expression on Yami's face and the glare that plastered onto Ella and Ash's expressions. A cold sweat trickled down his forehead. "Uh… hello! Uh… nice weather we're having huh?" Sedmet blurted out. Ella smacked her forehead at her twin's poor attempt to change the subject, it was obvious Yami would never forget what her brother had said.

Or would he?

The final four who had dared ventured the forest emerged, gasping for air, leaning on their knees so they would not collapse from exhaustion.

"'Gasp!' Guards! 'Gasp'! After us! 'Gasp'! Gotta get out of here and 'GASP'! hide!" Tracey panted, and finally fell back and rested. But he couldn't enjoy his little break for long.

"What?" Yami asked, after the constant blinking from the people unaware of what Tracey was ranting about.

"There are people chasing us! That's what he said, and if we don't get moving we'll probably be sent to the dungeons to rott!" Misty exclaimed. Always gets to the point, doesn't she?

"There are the strange foreigners! Get them!" Releasing of swords clanged a sound in the air, aiming their weapons at the group.

"Uh-oh…" Were the words that escaped the gang's lips.

"What do we do?" Yugi whispered.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ash screamed and began the chase, his friends brung up the rear, but left one of their own behind.

"Wait! Come back!" Yami screamed, unable to move due to his back.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. "We have to go back for him!"

"Forget Yami he's gone!" Gary exclaimed, dragging little Yugi away. Poor Yugi was too small to fight back, while Gary was running, so no one would come for Yami.

"Awe screw them!" Yami cursed. "Instead of flying, I'll fight!" And he used one his primary human instincts well. First, he tripped the first guard with his extended foot, grabbing his enemy's sword as he fell to the ground. Yami used the hilt of his weapon to defend himself from another sword that tried to strike him, and punched the soldier in the gut, knocking him back on the floor. The other soldier ran away, dragging his friend who was helpless now, back to the castle to warn his Lord of the strangely dressed foreigners.

The rest of the gang stopped in their tracks, amazed at how Yami handled the situation. It was amazing! Their mouths were nearly touching the floor.

"Yami, that was amazing!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Bloody hell! He fought them off, even with a bad back!" Ash grinned.

"Well if you didn't leave me behind…" Yami mumbled.

"Ok, we're sorry, all right?" Ash said.

"… I'll forgive you if you do one thing for me." Yami said.

"Name it." Ash said.

"You carry me back to the cave!"

"WHAT! But you're bigger them me! I can't carry you!" Ash protested, but Yami already jumped onto his back, smacking the boy behind his head.

"Mush! Faster you dog!" Yami ordered, making the poor boy run miles up and down the beach.

"Damn! This is always why I should bring Pikachu everywhere with me! To defend me against guys who are bigger then me!" Ash growled, getting kicked in the ribs again.

Everyone watched the scene with this expression 'O.O' Yes, that was the one. After the ordeal of finding food, everyone feasted on the meal of fruit, except for Yami who was strating to loathe that food group for his own reasons. May, Max and Brock did survive each other, but only because Brock was too consumed in his plan to make Ancient China's first cooking pan. Tracey tried to steal the idea off of him, but failed miserably. Now finally, finally they could rest, in the sleeping formation Sedmet had set up …

"Lights out everyone!" Sedmet ordered.

"There are no lights to put out Sedmet." Misty pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Don't sass talk me young lady!" Sedmet barked, before he could continue his lecture, he heard a pebble move. "HEY! IS THAT ONE OF YOU GUYS TRYING TO GO PAST THE BARRIERS? I WARNED YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY SISTER ASH! I'M WARNING YOU! ALL OF YOU! OH IF ONLY I-"

"Sedmet, shut up!" Ella groaned, kicking her brother. "No ones crossing the line, it was just Max kicking a pebble!"

"Sorry!" The boy giggled.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sedmet whined.

"Oh yeah, well try breaking your back and defending youself from soldiers, then we'll see who can complain about their aches and pains." Yami butted in. Unfortunately, Yami was right, no one would sleep tonight, not with the constant bickiring and complaints.

So the next morning everybody was cranky… even Misty was cranky! Actually… Isn't she always cranky? Never mind…

"That's it!" Misty screamed. She and Ash were by the water, trying to catch their breakfast, but they were not lucky to find a fish to fall for their bait. "I don't care if I don't find the clues, I cannot stay here another minute! Brock and Tracey are going mad with their lost pan obsession, Gary keeps teasing me and accuses me of having a crush on Yugi-" Misty stopped, when she acknowledged the smirk on Ash's face. "Oh shut up! You know I don't like Yugi that way!" She spat out, trying hard to hide her crimson cheeks. "And with Sedmet's bossing around, I understand he's only trying to be a good big brother, but Ella is old enough to take care of herself! And with all the bitching that happened last night!"

"Hey, chill Misty, you'll live longer…" Ash said, tugging harder onto his makeshift fishing rod, checking his bait, the red cherry.

"Chill? CHILL! HOW CAN I CHILL!" Misty screamed, ripping at her red locks. "I haven't found any clues yet and I'm running out of time…" She released a sigh from her lips, and collapsed in her seat next to Ash, keeping her head low. "What am I going to do Ash?" The ebony haired boy frowned. Ash really wished he knew what to do, but unfortunatly, a solution to Misty's complicated problem was beyond him.

"I don't know… But… You shouldn't worry Misty. We'll find something. Something, or some crazy solution always comes our way that get's us into trouble or into dangerous sitiuations, but it always comes out good in the end." Ash smiled, patting Misty's shoulder. The girl lifted her head high and she was beaming like there was no tommorow. And out of no where she hugged him!

"I am so lucky to have a best friend like you!" Misty said randomly. This strange behaviour was very strange coming from Misty, and Ash stiffened in his place, he was VERY frightened of her right now… more so then when she threatened her on their journeys… But a certain lioness, came to his rescue.

"Hey! Hands off my man!" Ella joked, as she passed by, holding an acre of fish. Misty let go of the boy, which was a wise thing to do, weather Ella was kidding or not.

"Now how did she catch all those fish! I've been fishing all morning and I haven't even gotten a tiny starfish out of there!" Ash exclaimed, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe that's because she's a better hunter then you." Misty said, going off to the forest to find breakfast. She scurried through the bushes looking for fruit, stumbling into a few bush branches on the way. Misty popped her head out for one second and was stupified by the sight that she saw…

Peace and serenity filled the air, and the sea breeze carresed the pale face of nine year old girl. She loved the rare silence of the castle gardens, nothing could put her out of her comfertable state.

"Uh, Shinju?" Well maybe something could. Like a certain prince. She wished to the great Deity Above that she could stop blushing but sadly he(Or she) was busy for the moment.

"Oh, uh, hi Prince Atemu." Shinju replied shyly. She began rumpling her skirt, with the tension that was building so suddenly.

"Hi." Chibi Yami began. "Um, you shouldn't be out here on your own Shinju. Last night I heard that some strangely dressed foreigners knocked out two of your soldiers!"

"Don't worry Yami, I can take care of myself. I may be a woman but I am not afraid of any odd stranger that comes to our shores!" Shinju beamed.

"Really, do you think I'm odd?" Prince Yami teased.

"Hehe, only a little bit." Shinju smiled, and both children broke into laughter.

"Seriously though, I cannot leave you alone out here. I insist I accompany you on your walk." Yami said sincerely, but joked around again by bowing in a silly way.

"If you insist." Shinju giggled and they spent the morning crossing the vernanda together. Little Yami's plan was going accordingly.

_Ok Yami, this is the plan! You like Shinju a lot, more then any other girl you've liked before, this is it! I may have only known her for a few days, but… she's special… so don't mess this up! I'm going to ask Shinju to be my concubine… _

YUGI AND YAMI

"Yami…" Yugi began, as his dark tried to make weapons out of wooden planks that were washed ashore. In fact he didn't even seem to be paying to much attention to his light. "Do you… do you think… Misty likes me?" Yami's eyes widened and cried out, he had cut one of his fingers with the sword he stole last night. Using it to carve wood was not a good idea…

"Ra damn it!" He cursed, trying to nurse his cut. Until Yugi took his hand and wrapped it around with a piece of his jacket that he tore off.

"There you go Yami." He said. "Good as new." The little light smiled. "Uh… so… about my question?" Yugi looked so adorable when he blushed, and smiled uncertainly. What could Yami say? Misty and Shinju looked so much alike… he knew Shinju was dead and gone, forever, but it was hard when her look alike was running around… She reminded him of his lost love, and the memories he tried to lock away for so long...

But…

When he looked at Misty, he felt nothing… nothing that compared to how he felt towards Shinju. He loved Shinju… but he didn't love Misty, he had enough experience in that field to recognise his feelings, and he did not love Misty. He didn't even have a crush on her…

But it would have felt weird to see his little light with that girl. It would remind too much of that past… too much of the heartbreak.

"Well…"

"Ouch!" A cry came. Yami had no time to answer Yugi's question, since the little light went off to investigate the noise.

"Phew, that was close." Yami sighed in relief and followed the scream. He followed close behindYugi, who stood hidden behind a tree. "Aibou, what's wrong-"

He stopped speaking. He stood there in awe. There he was, standing there next to the love of his life, when he was only nine years old. He was utterly horrified by the sight that was presented to him…

MISTY

"OW! How dare you push me!" Misty growled, hitting Ash back on his shoulder.

"You pushed me first, old bag!" Ash replied.

"How dare you call me an old bag!" Ella stared in awe at the two. She wondered how they could have been so chummy one minute and be at each other's throat's the next. It was a mystery…

"Shh, you two! You'll scare them off! And I want to hear what they're talking about!" Ella chided. There in the vast royal garden of the castle, were two young children who completely unaware of the teens. They were joking and laughing like there was no tomorrow, nothing could spoil their time together… well… actually there was something…

_Ok Yami Atemu, this is it! It's now or never… _

"Um… Shinju… can I tell you something?" Chibi Yami asked, biting his lower lip.

_Oh shit, here it goes… _The older Yami thought. _How could I have been so stupid! _

"Sure, go ahead Atemu." Shinju said.

"Well… Shinju… you're the f-first girl I-I have ever gotten to k-know." Yami stuttered. "Besides Mana, but she doesn't count, because I've known her since birth! Haha, um, and I think of you as a, um, a very good friend. In fact a _very _good friend." At this Shinju's cheeks burned ablaze.

"AWW! He's going to tell her that he likes her!" Ella squeled in the bushes.

"How do you know that?" Ash asked.

"Shush, I can't hear them!" Misty muttered.

"That's why I wanted to go on this walk with you." Chibi Yami concluded. "So I could ask you something…" Shinju's heart stopped. Was he going to ask her what she think he was going to ask her? She knew Egyptians got married at a very, very young age but this was all too much! Although the girl did admit she had a place in her heart for the young boy. "Will you… will you…" ChibiYami stuttered again. Here it comes. The big question. "Will you be my concubine?" He smiled.

Utter silence came. Nothing could replace the eerie silence. Shinju's joyful eyes were replaced with a permenant scowl. And the silence was stopped by the loud sound of Shinju's hand smacking against Chibi Yami's cheek.

"You **_pig!_**" She screamed. "You vile PIG! I thought you were different from the men around here, but I guess I was wrong! You're nothing but a pompous prince!" Those words ate away at Chibi Yami's heart. "How could you think I would demean myself by becoming someone's _concubine! _I will never, ever, reduce myself to becoming a whore!"

All the people who were in hiding were shocked! Shocked at the question Atemu dared to ask!

"A whore? But isn't a concubine what you call a wife?" Chibi Yami asked.

"No! A concubine is a man's way of cheating on his wife, without being scowled at by society!" Shinju explained angrily. "I thought a Prince like yourself would know that, since you have those kind of 'facillities' at your disposal." Now she was pushing it. Anger thrived inside the prince, no one ever dared to speak to him in such a way.

"Well I wouldn't know because I have never used them! I have more respect for girls then that! And who are you to judge me! You've only known me for a day and a half! Besides, I have decided that I wouldn't want a stupid, repulsive looing brat to be my concubine anyway!" Chibi Yami retorted. Seeing the hurt in Shinju's eyes almost killed the boy. But he couldn't hold back his anger, even though this whole argument started over a misunderstanding.

_I can't believe I said that. _Yami thought, guilt pounding on his heart strings, he turned away in shame. He just couldn't watch the scene anymore. It was true, children could day the cruelist things…

"Well!" Shinju stuttered. She bit her lip to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "Well good! Because I wouldn't want to be stuck with a arrogant prince for the rest of my life! I hate you Atemu! I thought you were different, but you're just as sick as all the other men on this island!" She screamed, running off into the castle to her room, to let her tears spill.

"… What have I done?" Chibi Yami spoke aloud, dropping onto his knees. "What have I done? What have I done?"

End of Chapter Seventeen 

_Z Star: Phew, another chapter. And right before my b'day! Which on Wednesday. Man I can't believe I'm gonna be one year older… _

_Yami: Yep, you're an old timer now. _

_Z Star: I get really sick of your old timer jokes, but I wouldn't say that stuff if I was 5,000 years old. _

_Yami: O.O Shut up. _

_Z Star: Ok guys! That was the chapter, I'll update as soon as I can. Hopefully… See ya!_


	18. Chp18 Jaded

Z Star: Hi everyone, it's good to be back! But I won't be for long, because I've got some bad news. Read the authors notes at the bottom. Don't worry, I'm fine! Just read the bottom notes after you've read this.

Gary: They're going to kill you!

Z Star: Shutup! Just say the disclaimer! Ok enjoy this chapter guys!

Gary: Geez. Z Star own nothing but her OC's and this stupid story, yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Jaded 

Her tears never seemed to cease, for hours and hours she layed in her bed just crying a river. The poor little girl felt as if her heart had been ripped into tiny little pieces and been made into a mismatched puzzle. The redhead clung to the blue blankets, just trying to bury away the face of that boy that hurt her so. Though she would never admit it, he hurt her. Those words were so harsh, so cruel, she wished they weren't true…

Were they true?

A knock comes to the door.

"Shinju? Can I come in darling?" That was her mother. Shinju didn't want her to see her this way, so she wiped the tears away and sat with her back straight.

"Come in." She said in the calmest tone of voice she could muster, though holding back the sobs were difficult. With a push of the door, she was welcomed by Madame Shui'smile. She came to her daughters side and sat next to her.

"What are you doing inside on a nice day like this? I thought you were out playing with Prince Atemu?" Madame Shui questioned, but she knew what happened. Her daughter's pale and wet face told her all. The little girl sniffled and buried her face into her mother's chest. Madame Shui took her in an embrace, holding onto her tight and nuzzling her head. A muffle sob came from Shinju.

"Mother, am I repulsive looking?" She asked. Madame Shui narrowed her eyes and gently moved her daughters head, so the young Shinju could look into her eyes.

"Of course not Shinju! Why would you ever think that?"

"Well- well, this boy said…" Madame Shui was boiling with anger, she just wanted to take out the person or thing that had ever made her daughter feel this way. But the everflowing tears that came down Shinju's cheeks were enough to burn the enflamed rage that burned inside her.

"Hush Shinju." She cooed, taking her daughter into another hug. Madame Shui carresed the tresses of her first offspring, never failing to smile. "Little boys say the most idiotic things. You should pay no attention to them! You are beautiful, and never forget that." Soon Shinju's lips creased into a smile, her tears vanished and all thoughts of Chibi Yami escaped her mind.

But meanwhile, Chibi Yami could only wish to get rid of the redhead that plagued his mind. Guilt ravished him, he tried walking it off, he tried moving on, he tried not to think about what happened. But still, guilt nagged and nagged at him.

"Why should I say sorry? She's the one who started it! She made it into something it wasn't!" Chibi Yami told himself, circling in the palace gardens. "It's not like I meant to hurt her! It just came out! I AM NOT THE GUILTY ONE!"

_I'm not guilty. I'm not. I'm not responsible… I was only a stupid kid! _The older Yami told himself. He didn't care about the fact that he was somehow transported into his past, he just wanted to get out of it.

"Yami… was… was that you?" Yugi asked. "Yami? Say something! Did you just break that little girl's heart!"

There was no point. His Yami was in deep space. And nothing could snap him out of it. His little light gently grabbed his shoulders to force him to look at him.

"You're going to have to tell me Yami! Please don't keep it all in… please?" Yugi begged, his big violet eyes glistening. No. Yami wouldn't utter a word. He just couldn't tell the truth.

"… Yami." Tears rimmed the ex pharaoh's face. He deseperatley didn't want Yugi to see his tears, he was the strong one. The dark one, the elder, the one his light looked up to. Nothing would make him break his barrier.

"It's ok Yugi. It all turns all right in the end." He lied. He patted Yugi on the shoulder and turned to leave. He could feel the gentle gaze that was glued to his back as he strolled back to the beach.

_No it doesn't Yami. Your end hasn't turned out all right. Something is wrong… and I intend to find out what's going on in that head of yours… _

**ASH, ELLA AND MISTY **

Her knuckles turned red, to match the frustration that burned in her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed at the little boy that walked back and forth, shooting judgemental stares at him. Her grip on the bush branch grew tighter, and tighter. The two distant figures behind her stood silent, consulting each other. Weather to awaken the angry beast lurking or leave the strained silence.

"Um… Misty? Are you ok?" The boy was the first to fall into the trap. The beast was ready to pounce.

"How could he do that! I mean, what did she ever do to him? First he says all those nasty things to her! Then runs out on her, I mean what a PIG!" Misty screamed, ripping her leafy twig into millions of tiny pieces. The second to react, was Ella. She sat next to her angry friend, stroking her shoulder to try to calm her down.

"And she was only a kid! No wonder Grandma had such issues about her looks! It all came from _HIM!_" More branches cracked, as Misty's anger grew. "How could she have ever loved him? I don't understand!"

"Neither do we…" Ash barely said above a whisper, looking away into Ella's eyes. Not everyone was lucky like them. Such ashame too… "Oh, don't cry Misty!"

Hot tears trickled down her face. She buried her head into her knees, trying to lock herself away from the world.

"Can I just be alone now? Please?" The other two nodded. They went off to give their friend some space, they both knew she needed it…

**YUGI **

Yugi was making his way back to camp, thinking things over. Why did Yami have to be so secretive all of a sudden? Ever since he told him that story of what happened to him and Shinju, he had been so distant, aloof. He was still a caring Dark, but… he was closing himself off. But why?

'Sob!'

He couldn't even answer his own question. Yugi turned his head into the direction of where that sob came from. He pushed back the branches and his eyes widened at what was presented to him.

There was Misty, sitting on the ground, her hair matted, her face pale and wet. She was like a worn out fountain, literally!

"Misty?" He was met with blue eyes, that sparkled off the suns rays. _Wow… she looks so beautiful… _

The girl gasped, jumping to her feet. She ravaged her hands through her hair to try and tidy it, and wiped any stray tears that offended her face.

"Yugi! Uh, hi…" She sniffed, looking away in embarressment. Silence. No words came out of their mouths.

"Misty… were you? Were you crying?"

"… No…" Another tear slid out of her control. "I'm just… I'm just…" She felt a gentle touch to her cheek and a shy smile welcomed her.

"It's ok. You can tell me what's wrong. It seems everyone's been keeping secrets from me." Yugi laughed lightly, earning a smile from Misty. This in turn causing Yugi to blush and remove his hand, as if he had been burnt. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Why is that Yugi?" Misty asked, in a attempt to change the subject.

"I don't know…" Before Yugi went off into his own little world, he realised that the girl was trying to change the subject. "But maybe you could share a secret with me, then I wouldn't feel left out." A gentle smile graced his lips.

Misty looked away again, uncertain of what she should say.

"I'm sorry Yugi but I just can't tell you…" She said. _You would think I'm crazy. _

"Well… you don't have to tell me everything… you don't know, maybe it's something I could help with." Yugi smiled. The water pokemon trainer looked straight into those violet eyes, sincerity glowing off them as the light hit those crystalline orbs.

"Ok Yugi… I'll tell you everything…"

**YAMI **

The ex pharaoh searched his mind for answers… Was it really his fault that he acted like a jerk? He was only a child, but still… He had no idea how miserable he had made Shinju… until…

"_You're intelligent, you're quick-witted and the most radiant women I have ever seen!" _

"_Ok that last compliment is a lie and you're going over a little over board with the flattery Yami. Stop teasing me!" _

That was when he knew. That he had hurt her, in the foulest way possible. He had always thought she was beautiful, always, no matter what everyone else said. She may have been just plain and boring to them, but to him… words just couldn't describe her.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way for so long…" Yami said barely above a whisper. "But, before I let you die, I hope I made you feel beautiful, on your last moments on Earth…" Sitting in there in silent hope that his wish had come true, Yami did not move. He just sat there reminiscing of his past lover's memory…

"Misty… were you? Were you crying?"

That was his light's voice! The dark one crept over near the bushes and pushed them back, so he could stay hidden and be able to spy on his light.

He was standing there, with Misty. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red. Yugi was right to suspect she had been in tears.

"… No…"

Typical. Of course she was going to hide her feelings. She had only known Yugi for a few days, she would never reveal something so personal. It was typical she would want to hide her feelings…

"It's ok. You can tell me what's wrong. It seems everyone's been keeping secrets from me." What did Yugi mean by that?

_I have never kept secrets from Yugi! Well… ok maybe I did! But it was just one… _

"Why is that Yugi?" Misty asked.

"I don't know…" Maybe it was because Yami was too afraid to express his feelings, not Misty. He used to always mask his feelings, he was the pharaoh, he had to. Any sign of weakness could have lead him to his down fall. "But maybe you could share a secret with me, then I wouldn't feel left out."

"I'm sorry Yugi but I just can't tell you…" Misty said. Or maybe she did. The ex pharaoh chuckled, the way those two conversed reminded him of his and Shinju's first meeting. Shy and timid, they danced around each other, constantly using evasive manuvers to stop them from getting too close.

"Well… you don't have to tell me everything… you don't know, maybe it's something I could help with." But, now it seemed like Yugi was pressing forward, making the first move. She would come to him, she would.

"Ok Yugi… I'll tell you everything…" And he was there. Why couldn't Yami be a little more open like Yugi was, when he was a teen back in Ancient Egypt? It would have made things some much easier…

_Plus I would have got to taste Shinju's lips sooner… _

Yami blushed at that thought. Even though he was 5,000 years old, he still thought like a teenager! _How shameful! _

"But you're gonna think I'm crazy." Misty smiled at Yugi. The little boy shrugged.

"I'm sure it's not as crazy as most of the things I have seen before." Yugi grinned. "Go on…" This was a tense moment, one that could change the relationship of those two crazy kids. The girl grabbed her blue pendant and Yugi let a drip of sweat fall from his forehead.

"MISTY! YUGI! YAMI! COME QUICK!" But unfortunatly, the secret would not come out… not yet. Yugi and Misty followed Max's voice, and Yami shortly followed behind them.

Meanwhile, have you been wondering where Yukiko and Takumi have been doing? Well you're about to find out…

"SNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!"

Was the repitive sound that echoed that echoed all morning, from the demon twins. The sun's rays came pouring down on them, nudging them awake from their slumber. A disgusting snort came from the elder, as he scratched his head. After sucking some sap on his lips, Takumi rubbed his eyes. And they widened in a sudden realisation!

"Yukiko! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! WE OVER SLEPT!" Takumi screamed at the stop of his lungs.

"SNOOR!" Was the response he got. With the pan he and his brother stole from Brock, he raised it into the air and slammed it down on poor Yukiko's head.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHH! THAT HURT!" The little demon screamed, rubbing his sore head.

"Good! Now come on! We have to find those kids before they find that clue! Come on!" The red fire ball grabbed Yukiko and headed off, without realising that they were still up on the roof. And several miles away, the demon brother's could be heard screaming their heads off, for their lives.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

May blinked at the sound.

"Did you hear something Max?" She asked her little brother.

"No."

"Hmm… I swore I heard something… oh well… must be just the wind…" May said.

Back with the twins.

"You know, for a smart demon Takumi, you're an idiot!" Yukiko claimed, laying on the ground and spitting out the dirt that flew into his mouth while he was screaming.

"Me? An idiot? Then what does that make you!"

"A smarter idiot!"

"… Why was I born with a moron? Did I do something terrible in a past life? Really! Someone tell me!"

End of Chatper Eighteen 

_Z Star: I am so sorry that took so long to post, but I have been so busy with course work and my GCSE exams. I won't able to make speedy updates until the 21st of July (When the summer holidays come!) So I would like to apologise in advance. Sorry!_

_Ash: But until then, we hope you enjoyed this story! _

_Yami: But what will happen? Will I ever let go of this guilt? Will Takumi and Yukiko stop acting like idiots? Will Yugi ever find out Misty's secret? Hello? WHERE DID EVERYONE GO? Aww her it goes! (Runs off) _


	19. Chp 19 Vanishing Stars and Broken Fans

Z Star: I'M BACK! AFTER SURVIVING A WHOLE YEAR OF SCHOOL, I AM BACK BABY! Hehe.

Yami: Yeah, we guessed that.

Z Star: Aw, I am too happy to back! Do the disclaimer Yami!

Yami: Uh… ok… Z Star owns nothing but her OC's from her vivid imagination.

Z Star: You bet I do! Now lets get going peoples!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Vanishing Stars and Broken Fans 

The girl in the blue robes stood at the bridge of the cliff, her hair dancing in the breeze. Clutched in her small hands she held a white fan, that contrasted with the red heart the was sewed into it.

"**_This is for you, Shinju." _**Her father told her. **_"When you find the man you think you will love, I want you to give to him. Your mother gave it to me, just before the beginning of summer. I hope you'll find a man who gives you so much bliss, that you are willing to give your heart to him." _**

But the boy who she thought made her happy, gave her bliss and then nothing but misery.

How could she give her heart away to someone who would bring saddenss to her? With only a few harsh words. There was only one solution. She wouldn't give her heart. If it was torn before it could be broken, it would save her from feeling this heart ache again.

With two quick strikes, the fan was broken in two, to fly away in the gust, along with the tears that would join the blue ocean sea…

* * *

"Guys! come quick!" Max's voice grew louder and louder, as the trio ran closer to the cave. Yugi, Yami and Misty came to a complete stop as the scene played infront of them.

There Ella layed on the floor, her eyes closed and had one hand clinged to her jade necklace, glowing beneath her palm. Sedmet stood over her, nudging her head to try and bring out a response. He failed greatly. Ash hovered above her, clinging to Ella with worry washing over him.

"Ella! Ella wake up!" Ash cried.

"What happened!" Misty demanded to know, inching closer to the pair.

"We don't know." May said. "When the rest of us came back from the beach, we found her unconscious by that shrine." She pointed towards the place of worship, the marble shrine stood strong and proud, its dark marble highlighting its mysteries, white streaks piercing its skin. A small jade gem was placed in the middle of the alter, white light glowing around its curves, mimicking Ella's necklace.

"Do you think she was attacked?" Yugi suggested.

"No she couldn't have been." Brock insisted, turning back to his normal self. "I was still inside the cave, I barely heard anything. I came out when I heard Ella fall and that was all I heard. And if it were an attack I would have saw someone or the purpatraitor would have left something behind. And I checked everywhere for remains!"

"Then why has she collapsed on the floor!" Ash snapped.

"It couldn't have just been nothing!" Sedmet growled. "Something or someone hurt my sister! And I want to get my hands on the jerk who did this!"

"All right, calm down. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this." Yami rationalised, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"What! That Ella just decided to collapse and scare the heck out of everyone!" The capped boy snarled, gripping onto his loved one harder. "Whoever did this will pay! I'll rip them apart with my bare hands!"

"Looking for revenge won't solve anything Ash. We don't even know if anyone attacked Ella for sure!" Yugi countered. Misty stood there quietly, debating was the last thing on her mind. She was riddled with worry over one of her best friends.

Or was she?

The redhead felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, something cosmic swelling up in her as she stared at Ella. That silent twinge in the air, it was a message, she was sure of it. Her friend was desperartely trying to reach her and tell her something, but what? What did Ella want to say? Did Misty even care? No. She was just glad that she was assured that her friend was going to be all right.

She was sheltered from the storm of arguments. The only thing that reached her ears was a gentle breeze hovering near her ears. She turned to face the gust and was taken aback by what she saw. There was a fan floating aimlessly in the air…

And it was broken into two pieces… Some poor soul probably lost it in all the commotion last night…

But soon it was in the air's clutches, the wind ripped the delicate fabric to pieces sending each shred of the fan into a dance, caressing the breeze disguised as Sakura blossoms.

"What's that?" Misty asked silently to herself. There was no time to question herself, as the confetti became more rapid, encircling the group in a deadly circle.

"Hey! What's going on?" Max asked, clinging to his sister. Everyone huddled closer to one another as the parade of frabic encricled us. Misty's heart beat quickened, so loud she thought everyone could hear her. Yugi must have heard her, because he must have known that linking his hand with hers would help wash away the fear.

But why was her heart still beating like a drum?

The shrine was in the corner was putting on a more elaborate light show, but it didn't compare to Ella's necklace.

"Oh no! We're wasting away!" Tracey gasped, looking down at his own body that was slowly turning transparent. The other's images had the same incentives in mind.

"Oh crap!" Gary swore, trying to look for a way out but failing. "We're doomed!"

* * *

"Hey, Takumi… Are floating fans supposed to turn into whirling vortexes?" Yukiko asked, watching the display over by the hills.

"No, why?"

"Because those kids are being trapped by one."

"WHAT!"

"Don't yell at me! Yell at the vortex!" Yukiko whimpered pointing in the groups direction.

"OH NO! Quick you moron, we've got to get into that vortex!" Takumi exclaimed, grabbing his brothers wrist.

"… You want to go into the whirling tornado of death? Wow, I am temporarily the smart one again." Yukiko grinned.

"If we don't get into that vortex, we won't be able to go home! We'll be stuck in this place forever!" Takumi explained, annoyed by his little brother's lack of memory.

"Oh!" Yukiko finally understood. "Uh-oh! If we don't hurry we'll never get back! And the boss will be mad!"

"That's what I said you idiot! Now lets go!"

"Are you sure we can go back? We didn't find anything, that will make the boss very angry."

"We'll worry about that later!" Takumi cringed, thinking of the punishments and torture that lied ahead for them. With a long run up to their destination, with a giant leap they were sucked into the firework display of silk.

* * *

In the distance a boy with tri-coloured hair sulked, kicking the dirt in his pathway. He was lucky to get away from the castle without any guards breathing down his back, but still, he felt no point in enjoying it.

He couldn't stop thinking about her…

_I'm such an idiot! _He growled, burning the dirt with his eyes. With every new kick, he kicked a little harder for some release. There was no one he could talk to about this, not even his father.

From his birth he was taught not to make any mistakes. None at all! And if he admitted he was wrong it would hurt his pride, his image and who knows what else.

If _any_ of this got back to Egypt who would know what would happen. Would he be laughed at? Would he be shunned?

_Who cares… I deserve it all… _

Capturing him away from his thoughts, Chibi Yami heard a strong gust beating the air. He lifted his head and carried himself out of his sulleness to investigate it.

He came to a shroud of rocks that looked down at a cave. The prince gasped at the sight. There were a group of people huddled together encased in a horrible tornado. One of the strangly dressed people was knocked out unconscious and the others were in complete shock, too paralysed to do anything.

But what freaked out the prince the most, were the two flying demons being tossed around! Shrieking an animal cry!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA PUKE!"

Hadn't the travellors noticed? Maybe they were some type of foreign animals the prince just hadn't heard of yet.

_What am I supposed to do? Should I call for help? _

But something came to the young boy's mind. Weren't the people who attacked the guards last night dressed like that!

But even before he could combat with his morals and what was the right thing to do, in a flash the group and the vortex was gone. No more. It went as fast as it came…

* * *

The quiet library stood there in silence, until it was welcomed with screams and shrieks. The painting that sucked the unlikely victims sprung them out of its world, not giving them an easy landing.

"Now falling and landing horribly has become my favourite hobby!" Gary shouted sarcastically, brushing himself off. However, the King of Sarcasm was ignored. Even in the treacherous winds, Ash held his lover tightly, to finally lay her out on the floor.

Everyone gathered around her to see how the girl would come out of this. She stopped glowing, that was definatly a good sign.

Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing two dark pools of mahogany. Ella gasped for air, her head spinning and around and around.

"Ella!" Sedmet exclaimed, hugging his sisiter from behind.

"Where… what h-happened?" Ella sighed, slowly lifting her head.

"We found unconscious." Ash told her, smiling at the girl. "What happened to you? You had us all worried." She returned the expression, before trying to remember everything.

"I don't know…" She began. "I outside the cave, when I found this shrine. All of a sudden, everything went bright and then… nothing. Everything went black."

"The shrine must have brought us back somehow…" Misty concluded, her eyes glued to the painting.

She had noticed a change…

The redheaded girl she had spotted playing with the other children was not by the sandy beach anymore… She stood on top of a hill, sad and lonely, and heart broken…

_Why did she give his heart to him again?

* * *

_

"Oi vei!" Takumi groaned, rubbing his sore back. He stood over a shelf of books with his younger brother lazed on the other side. "Wake up Yukiko!"

"Urgh…" He groaned, pounding his palm into his face. "What the hell happened!"

"We're back in the present earth you idiot!" Takumi growled. "And we've got nothing to show for our AWFUL trip!"

"We still have the pan though!" Yukiko grinned.

"… THE PAN! THAT'S RIGHT! THE BOSS WILL BE HAPPY THAT WE BOUGHT SUCH A POWERFUL RELIC! YUKIKO I COULD KISS YOU!"

"Please don't!" Yukiko begged, sheilding himself with a book.

"The boss won't care that we brought back nothing, when we bring her the powerful relic, she can take over the world while those fools are under its control! We'll be free! Free!"

"As free as the wind goes, as free as the GRAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS grows!" Yukiko sang, earning another smack. "Ow!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

While the two brothers argued until dawn, it was still night at Misty's apartment. Everyone was inside, resting after the huge ordeal they had gone through. But the redhead sat out on the porch, staring up at the polluted sky, that had the stars ripped out of their place. It was nothing like back home… just like Yugi said.

_I just don't get it! _Misty snapped at herself. _Shinju was a smart woman! Why would she fall for the same ass hole who broke her heart! Twice! It just doesn't make sense…I couldn't even find one damn clue that could make sense of all this! Damn! _

She broke away from her thoughts, as the door squeked open by none other then the hand of Yugi Moto.

_He looks gorgous in the moonlight…_Misty thought, her cheeks darkening. She couldn't help but think back to their moment back on the beach, when their hands glided together…

Now she was being ridiculous! Hands gliding together… it sounded like something that came out of those love ridden, teenage stories you would read in your spare time.

"Hey…" Yugi greeted the girl. He had such a soft voice… Yugi was thankful that the dark cloaked them, or she would have seen him blush like a girl. He felt so flustered and stupid, for anxiously waiting for her reply.

"Hi…" Misty softly whispered. "… Yugi… I'm sorry about today… I mean to drag you and your brother into all of this! I mean, you two must have been so freaked out! I don't know how to explain it all, but you have no idea…" She stopped. A small finger pressed her lips, pausing them.

"Shh, it's all right." Yugi soothed her. "I've seen things like this before. Trust me. This was nothing compared to what I've been through." He grinned. His eyes were washed with sincerity… Misty half expected him to crazy and shout profanities at her…

But no… he understood…

"Me and Yami have to go now. But I'll see you again, right?" Yugi invited.

"… Yeah… sure…" With that, Yami just stepped outside, bidding his good byes and respects, walking ahead of Yugi.

"Oh and before I forget." Yugi said, before leaving. He dug into his pocket and picked out an object hidden by his hands. "I want you to have this… I found it at the Library and… I thought you might have been grateful for it." He bashfully handed the gift to Misty.

"Yugi I couldn't-"

"It's all right. Just don't open it before I leave." Yugi smiled, backing away into the night. "Good bye Misty…"

He was gone… She stared after him for what felt like hours, her heart being the only thing that was beating…

Finally she unlocked the gift in her hands and feasted her eyes on the beautiful trinket…

_It couldn't be! _Her mouth was agape.

This… this was a fan… crafted with white silk and decorated with a heart and chinese carvings… it was beautiful…

But she had seen it before.

It flew past flew towards her just this afternoon.

"This is… Could it be!" She exclaimed, excitement coursing through her. She yanked The Cascade Tear out of her jumper.

And the gem beamed brighter then any star that was above the sky that night.

"Arigatou Yugi..."

End Of Chapter Nineteen 

_Z Star: Yes I used breakers this time, to make my story a little neater. Who knows maybe I'll do that with all the chapters in the story. Sorry it's been so long but now I have my studies out of the way for now, I have more time to write! Hooray! _

_Yami: Oh no… _

_Z Star: Hehe, and Angel Star, I might be able to get you some character drawings! I might be able to make a deal with my parents to buy me a scanner! WHOOT! 9Starts playing guitar) _

_Yami: You can't play the guitar! _

_Z Star: I know but now I've got so much free time, I'm gonna learn to! _

_Yami: Oi vey… _

_Takumi: Will Z Star ever learn to play like Phoebe (Please God don't let her) _

_Yukiko: Will Misty and Yugi ever together? _

_Takumi: Was the fan Misty's first clue? Hello! Is anyone going to answer our stupid questions! _

_Yukiko: OH HERE WE GO! (Runs off)_


	20. Chp 20 The First Step

Z Star: GAH! I've been so lazy! I need to work on my fics, or people are gonna lose interest-

Misty: You think?

Z Star: ¬.¬ Quiet you. Or I'll change the story line and pair you off with Gary XD

Misty: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Z Star: Yeah, you're right, I'd never mess with my story line. Anyway, I don't own anything, just my characters so go ahead and read. Enjoy! (waves)

Chapter Twenty: The First Step 

This was her first clue, to releasing herself from a retched curse!

And it was all because of that handosme, charming little midjet! Oh she could just kiss him!

_Oh my! What am I thinking! _Misty chided at herself, blushing at thought. Kissing Yugi? What kind of idea was that?

A very good one?

_Oh I'm getting ahead of myself. Don't worry Misty, you're over excited and a little too greatful to Yugi. It means nothing…_She tried to tell herself. Over and over again. She just had to reassure herself that her and Yugi Moto were just friends, nothing more. That was all.

With a deep sigh she hid the Cascade Tear in the layers of her shirt, safely kept away. A ruckus came at the door, creating a racket. Misty snapped her head at the sounds source, but sighed with relief. It was just Ella, having one of her clumsy moments.

"Ouch!" The lioness lady sqeuaked from the floor, looking up at Misty with a sheepish grin. "Hehe, little help?" Misty smiled down at her gawky friend, lending her arm to help her off her feet. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"… Misty…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…" Ella sighed, trailing her eyes away from Misty. Her lips were shut tight, her face darkening.

"What! What for?" Misty asked, surprised at the young girl. Her big blue eyes widened at her friend's nervousness. What on earth did Ella have to be sorry for? What could sadden this chipper girl so? She had done nothing wrong…

"If I hadn't been nosing about near that shrine, you would have found your first clue by now. I'm deeply sorry, so sorry!" Ella aplogised, over and over again. "I let my stupid curiosity get the better of me!"

"Ella, calm down. You didn't do anything." Misty soothed her, taking Ella's shoulders in her hands. Blue eyes tried to gaze into deep brown ones. "It's not your fault. I'm not upset! Really, we weren't gonna find anything back at that place anyway."

"… Are you sure you aren't dissapointed in me?" Ella asked, almost childlike. Misty let out a hearty laugh, oh this poor girl. She was like a child afraid of being told off. So naïve and free spirited. Just what Misty liked about her.

"Yes, Ella, I am absolutely sure." Misty convinced her. "In fact, if you hadn't let your curiousity get the better of you, we might not have been able to go home at all. I am indepted to you Ella." A bright smile shined off the lioness's lips. She grabbed the redhead and snaked her arms around her into a bear hug. Misty bubbled up with laughter escaping from her lips, she needed a good laugh.

"So, what do we do now?" Ella asked, releasing her friend. "You don't have a lot of time Misty… we need to find the first clue soon!"

"I know." Misty smirked. "That's why I found this." And Misty pulled out the silk fan, showing off its loveliness. Ella sat there in awe at beautiful patterns, like a moth to a flame. She was delighted by the radiace.

"Oh…" Ella cooed. "Pretty…"

"I know." Misty smiled. She expected a reply to her comment, but didn't get one. She took her eyes off the fan and found Ella STILL staring at it. "Ella? Ella!"

"Huh? Wha?" Ella stammered, her eyes blinking and twitching. Misty thought it would be a good idea to put the fan away, for her friend's sake. "Oh, sorry Misty. But how do you think a fan will help you find what you're looking for?"

"I don't know… But I know it has something to do with Shinju!" Misty beamed. "And its all I have to lead me to the next clue."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All was gloomy, in the underworld, where Amaya rained supreme. She twiddled her hands, while sat on her throne with her staff resting on one of its arms. Her evil, twisted thoughts egnited a manical smile on her lips. Her loyal servants would return from their mission with the information she needed and she would be able to stop that little water trainer wench from breaking her curse.

Life was wonderful!

And evil…

With a woosh of the wind and erratic screams, she knew her minions were coming. Amaya rolled her eyes and got ready for a big bang. The shrieks of fear grew louder and louder, as they came closer and closer. She repeated her eye rolling. How the sorceror hated waiting…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a loud thud, they finally crashed, shaking the walls of the area. A pile of rocks broke from the rocky roofs and nearly smashed down on Amaya's head!

"ARGH! FOR THE LOVE OF!" She screamed, knocking the dirty coal that dared to strike her to the ground. It was a good thing she was undead, or she would be the one being beaten to a pulp.

"Yukiko and Takumi, reporting for duty!" They chorused, making a mockery of an army salute.

"Ow! I think I hit myself!" Yukiko whined rubbing his forehead.

"You always hit yourself moron!" Takumi hissed. The sorceress in the corner, watching the two bickering brothers rolled her eyes, tapping her finger impatiently. Of all the people she could have worked with or enslaved, why these two? Lord why!

"Shut up you two!" Amaya snapped. "I do not have time to listen to your idiotic bickering. Now, what information about the girl and the Cascade Tear have you brought me?" The only answer she got was silence. Yukiko looked to his brother, desperately seeking instruction. Amaya did not like this… whenever that dimwit gazed at his brother with the disgustingly pathetic gaze, she knew they had either messed up or have done something that would piss her off.

"Well, you eminence…" Takumi began. Yep, they had screwed up. "The girl and her friends are more elusive and sneaky then we thought! They managed to evade us all through the mission!"

"WHAT!" Amaya shrieked, a loud shriek that could trick any mortal into thinking it was just an earth quake. The sorceress dug her claws into her throne, her eyes boiling with rage. "You are telling me, that you didn't find out anything! Not one damn clue! YOU MORONS! Now we're behind getting the clues, those brats will get ahead and find a cure for my curse!" She hissed, spitting venom at her lowly servants.

She edged closer to the cowering demon twins, igniting her hands with ravenous flames.

"You have ten seconds…" Amaya threatened. "To give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you two idiots!"

"Um-Um, um, um UM!" Yukiko chorused, dripping in nervous sweat. "UM! UM! UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"ARGH!" Just as Amaya was about to smoulder Yukiho and Takumi, T's quick thinking saved the day!

"WAIT!" He pleaded. "We have something that will be worth more then crushing that redhead your evilness!" Amaya held back her hand. What on earth could these idiots have found that would interest her?

"Go on… Show me what your brought me." She urged on, holding a blank gaze. T and Y were giddy with excitement, for once they weren't going to get burned!

"Well prepare to be dazzled!" Takumi smirked. "TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He pulled out the pan, that once belonged to Brock and Tracey, and showed it off to his mistress in all it's brilliance. A shining aurora glowed brightly!

"… You brought, me a pan…"

"We stole this from humans who worshipped this holy item, like their god!" Yukiko wickedly grinned, bopping his head up and down in excitement. "Think of the control you'll have over them once you show them it is in your possesion!"

"… You brought me a pan…"

"I knew you would be pleased mistress!" Takumi beamed. Meanwhile Rhea, the gyspy trapped in the mirror you all know and love, cringed at the sight. She covered her eyes to look away from the blood and gore ahead.

"This will end badly." Rhea predicted, and she didn't need a crystal ball to tell her that.

"Yes!" Amaya spat, a gruesome grin on her face. "I am pleased! Now I have something, TO SMACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH, WITHOUT BREAKING MY NAILS!" She snatched the mighty pan away and raised it in the air. And smash! Yukiko was the first to be hit. Bam! Then Takumi got his punishment.

Rhea shook her head, finally able to watch what was happening. Apel, Amaya's crow squawked with laughter, enjoying every moment of the demon brother's torture. They layed there unconscious, with x eyes.

"Ah…" Amaya breathed with relief. "I feel much better now…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"… Misty…"

"Yes Ella?"

"Nothing…"

"Ok."

"… Misty…"

"What is it Ella?"

"… No, forget it." Ella shyed away again, twiddling her thumbs. "Misty…"

"Ella, whatever you have to say, just say it! Ok?" Misty urged on, nearly losing her temper with her catty friend. She smiled.

"I thought you would never ask." Ella giggled. "Well… when I was laying there unconscious, when you guys found me… I… well I had this really weird dream…" Two blue eyes were at full attention. "Well, not dream, I'm not sure what to call it… I was in this cave… everything was dark… and I saw these two people…" She trailed off, her cheeks blazing red.

"You saw them what?" Misty asked.

"I saw them… Well…" She turned darker. "Kissing."

"Kissing!" Misty gasped. She let out a hearty laugh, relieved what Ella wanted to say wasn't as serious as she was making it out to be.

"Yeah, they were lip locking over a torch of fire!" Ella giggled. "Then it went out and everything was dark. That's when I woke up." she said, looking sullen again. "But Misty, I was really freaked out!"

"By what? It's not like you've never seen or never kissed anyone before." Misty smirked at Ella's creeping blush.

"I know!" She whined, trying to concentrate and keep her mind off her boyfriend. "But what creeped me out was, that… Well the man and woman that were kissing. The woman… she looked just like you! Only older looking and she had long hair."

"Shinju!"

"And the man… I'm sure he was the older version of the pharoah! And he…"

"What?"

"He looked exactly like Yami!"

Her lips parted, she was stunned into silence. Blue eyes stared back into brown ones, looking for reasurrance and confirmation. How could this be? How could the pharaoh look like Yami's double? The quiet, friendly big brother model look like that… that man who dared to hurt Misty's family the way he did!

"I know it sounds impossible, hard to imagine, but that's what I saw." Ella stuttered on, afraid by Misty's silence. She reached out for the lioness woman's shoulder, squeezing it. It calmed the beatiful beast for the moment.

"Don't worry about it Ella. Like you said, it was just a dream. A vision, a, a figment of your imagination. That's all it was… a dream…"

End of Chapter Twenty 

_Z Star: WHOOT! Chapter twenty y'all! Time to celebrate! _

_Ash: Celebrate good times, COME ON! _

_Z Star: O.o; Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Well, I think this chapter was a bit slow, but I hope he humour and drama kept you tuned in! Sorry for taking so long, I'm just so tired these days. Adios! _

_Misty: WAIT! I've got to find out about Yami's double! And what will happen to Takumi and Yukiko! Will Amaya get her claws on me? OH HERE WE GO! _


End file.
